


Love, Kara

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Book Adaptation, F/F, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love Rosie AU, Movie Adaptation, Multi, Slow Burn, and i mean so slow that they get together in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Kara and Lena are the kind of people that are meant to be together but can’t seem to get it right. But destiny is a funny thing and isn't quite done with them yet.A Love Rosie AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Veronica Sinclair, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be quite long, so bear with me. 
> 
> My story will stay true to the spirit of the movie (and the book) Love Rosie, it’s kind of a point for point re-telling and the characters also are the exact equivalents of the characters in the movie, but I like to think that they got their own personalities that resemble canon. 
> 
> I wanted to post chapter by chapter but given our circumstances I thought it would be better to binge read it so I condensed the chapters and made it into two long chapters. 
> 
> -In the first part italics are for the present and then for letters or text messages.  
> -The second part contains mild explicit content. No, who am I kiddin’ it’s nothing compared to the smut that I do, so it’s basic and- Ok no, I have to word it better, it’s heteronormative boring sex. There I said it, sorry.  
> -For the third and fourth part, just don't hate me too much.

**_PART I_ **

_Kara’s grip on the flute of champagne tightens when she hears the applause signaling that in a few minutes it will be her turn to talk. Her turn to tell the whole room how unbelievable happy she is because the day has finally arrived._

_She just has to take a deep breath and start at the beginning. She needs to tell them how they first met and how they stayed together no matter what._

* * *

Kara has known Lena since they were five years old.

Kara arrived on her first day of school teary-eyed and red-nosed and a half an hour late. Beginning over a new school was the least of her worries when she just lost everything that mattered to her. She was ordered to sit down at the back of the class beside a messy-haired little girl who had the biggest sulk on her face and who refused to look at her or talk to Kara.

Kara hated this little girl. Kara also knew that she hated her too. Her kicking Kara in the shins under the table and telling the teacher that Kara was copying her schoolwork was a telltale sign, until the first recess when someone wanted to mess up with Kara and the little girl came to her rescue, proclaiming that she was her best friend and that was it.

They loved each other then.

They sat beside each other every day for twelve years moaning about school, moaning about girlfriends and boyfriends, wishing they were older and wiser and out of school, dreaming for a life where they wouldn’t have to be apart any longer than a couple of hours just as they had at night since that day.

But apart from that, since as long as they can remember they’ve always been friends, not just friends, best friends. They’ve always been Kara and Lena, the dynamic duo, the blonde and the brunette, the annoying neighbors, the little two terrors on school or on the block, and most important of all, soulmates.

And nothing was going to change that, not even life.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

“Come on read it,” Lena excitedly hands the invitation to her best friend who takes it promptly from her hands and starts to read.  
  


_To Kara_

_You are invited to my 9 th birthday party on Tuesday in my house. We are having a scientist and you can come to my house at 2 o’clock. It is over at 5 o’clock. I hope you will come,  
  
_ _From your best friend Lena._

“So?”

“Yes I will come to your birthday party on Thursday!” Kara happily exclaims and Lena immediately frowns. “My birthday party is on Tuesday not Thursday and you can’t bring Streaky to the party.”

“Why not?” Kara wines.

“Because my mom says so. He’s a smelly cat.”

“Ok,” Kara pouts and Lena doesn’t have the heart to tell that pout no. Her best friend knows how to work her over and after some coaxing from Kara’s part and after two more pouts she finally relents.

* * *

She shouldn´t have let Kara convince her.

Damn Streaky.

Damn Kara´s smile.

Damn Lena´s weakness over a pretty face.

* * *

_To Lena_

_Thanks for the great day at the party. I am sorry Streaky brust the baloons and ate the cake. He was hungry because Eliza says Jeremiah eats all our left-overs. Look at Mr. Lane’ nose. It is the biggest nose I have ever seen and his going bald.  
  
Love, Kara_

The next day Kara passes the note to Lena who instantly takes the note and reads it quickly.

After that she scribbles something on the back and hands the note to Kara, very quietly and swiftly so that Mr. Lane, their teacher, won’t see it.

_To Kara_

_Thanks for the present. It’s OK about what Streaky did. Dad says he needed a new brief and case anyway. Lillian is a bit mad toug, she thinks the house smells of poo now. And Lex says he’s got a scar that will be a hit with the ladies. He said that chickens dig scars. Mr. Lane looks like an alien._  
_  
Your best friend, Lena_

Kara quickly grabs the note from Lena’s hand once she’s done writing it, and when she reads it, she giggles and Mr. Lane reprimands her but doesn’t take away the note for now, so she starts to write her response.

Kara lives for the illegal exchange of notes between her and Lena. She loves the way Lena tries to hold a giggle every time she reads what Kara has to say about Mr. Lane or the endless drawings that Lena does of him.

What Lena loves the most about their exchange is when Kara finally reads the note and takes her time to scribble in her unique scrawls and her oh so incredible wrong grammar (not that she’s perfect either but at least she tries) with the tip of her tongue out, her response.

_To Lena_

_Alex said the same 2 with the scars and the chicks. Great minds._

_I no and he has a big snot hanging down too. He is the ugliest alien I have ever seen. I think we should tell the FBY we have an alien as a teacher who has a really smelly breath and-_

* * *

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Danvers,_

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Kara is progressing at school. I would like to talk about the recent change in her behavior along with the problem of her note-writing and eating the notes once I catch her during class. I would appreciate it if you called the school to arrange a suitable time to meet._  
  
Sincerely, 

_Mr. Lane_

* * *

Even after being caught and being grounded, the notes don’t slow down. They just get creative with it. Using mostly other culprits (Like Lucy Lane, who is Kara’s best friend after Lena and her dad is Mr. Lane) to do their dirty work, which is not that difficult, because Mr. Lane doesn’t pay attention to her daughter and her doings, so they still try and succeed almost every time.

_To Kara_

_I hate that we dont sit together anymore in class. Im stuck beside stinky Max who picks his nose and eats it. Its gross. What did the Danvers say about Mr. Lane nose alien?_

_From Lena_

_To Lena_

_Jeremiah did not say much because he kept laffing. I don’t no why. I no it is reall boring up the front of the class. Smelly breath Mr. Lane keeps on lucking at me. Have to go.  
_ _  
Love, Kara_

_To Kara_

_You always spell know wrong. Its KNOW not NO._

_From Lena_

_To Lena_

_Sorry miss perfect. I no how to spell it._

_Love, Kara_

_To Kara_

_ITS KNOW Kara, god your so stuborn. Anyway look at Mr. Lane pants today he looks like my dad’s rich friends. Or it looks like Streaky puked up all over it and the-_

* * *

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Luthor_

_I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you to discuss Lena’s recent behavior in school and her note-writing during class and throwing those said notes after I caught her to Kara Danvers who keeps eating them. How does Thursday at 3 p.m sound?  
_

_Sinc_ _erely_

_Mr. Lane_

* * *

_Kara wants to tell everyone about those stories, but she will keep those stories to herself. After all, everyone knows how inseparable they were (are)._

_So maybe, she could tell them about their shared dreams, even Lena’s weirdest ones._

* * *

To Lena  
HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!  
I LOVE YOU.  
LOVE, FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER  
XXX

“You wrote the card didn’t you?” A 14 year old Lena says once she steps into the pillow forte that Kara built inside her room. She lays down beside Kara and pokes her cheek to get her attention. Once Kara turns her head and stares at her she begins to panic. She knows she shouldn’t have sent the card but she was sad for her friend who didn’t get one, when she got 3 valentines. One from Mike, one from Lucy and one from Lena, the last one being an anonymous card too but the ‘ _Happy valentine’s day, I k **no** w you are the best’ _gave her away because only Lena still teases her for when she had that phase of spelling know as no. But she wasn’t going to mention it.

“What card? I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would I send you a Valentine’s card?” Kara acts nonchalantly and Lena laughs at her.

“How did you know it was a Valentine’s card? The only way you could know is if you sent it,” Lena says cheerfully and Kara blushes. “You love me, you want to kiss me, you want to marry me” Lena sing songs and tickles Kara over and over again and Kara can’t stop laughing and screaming NO.

“Lena no, shut up,” She says when she gets her breathing in control.

The silence returns and they do the only thing they know how to do best, they watch each other in silence.

Kara traces with her eyes the outline of her best friend’s face. From her frizzy but tamed hair, to her long lashes and her green eyes, the perfect and slightly upturned nose that makes her face thinner, to the luscious and so kissable lips (No Kara they’re not kissable!) and of course her jaw. Kara loves Lena’s jaw and she doesn’t even know why. She likes to trace her fingers when they’re together and she aches to touch when she’s not there which fortunately for her she doesn’t get the chance to ache since they spend most of their time together.

“I had a dream last night.” Lena breaks the spell and Kara only nods at her, giving Lena her full attention.

“I was on a helicopter and you know I hate flying,” Lena says and when she sees Kara nod again, she continues, “And someone threw a missile to it and it was spinning and spinning and I was going to crash until someone caught it, with her bare hands.”

“What? I want to hear all about it. How do you know it was a she>”

“Because she had blonde long hair and well it looked like you but stronger, like a superhero.”

“Like Supergirl!”

“Exactly, but I think it was Wonder Woman.”

“Wonder Woman is not blonde.”

“Shut up, it was my dream.”

* * *

“Kara honey, wake up,” Eliza Danvers shakes her daughter’s back, when she hears her groan and mumble something that resembled a ‘ _go away_ ’ she turns back and says loud enough “Lena she doesn’t want to-“ before she can finish the sentence Kara is up and grabbing the phone from her hands and giving her a look of go away again.

“Hey Lee, sorry I was just hmm reading.” Kara checks the clock beside her bed and groans internally when Lena laughs. “Yeah right, at eight am on a Sunday?”

“What’s wrong?” Kara mumbles, going straight back to bed.

“I had a dream last night,” Lena says and when she hears Kara hum she knows she’s still listening. “I dreamt that I was falling from a balcony and that a pretty blonde saved me, and she was carrying me, and I just felt safe and warm. And I think it was the same blonde from before that was holding me and…”

* * *

_Those are good stories, but what Kara needs is to tell the truth, so the truth is that this, what’s she’s doing has to be:_

**_‘One of the happiest days of their lives.’_ **

_“Kara? Kara, it's time.” Alex shakes her out of her stupor and hands her another flute of champagne while she stands up, replacing the empty one she had on her hands._

_“Everybody!” Kara clinks the glass to get everyone’s attention. “For those I haven't had the chance to say hi to properly, I'm Kara, Lena's maid of honor. And this has got to be one of the happiest days of our lives.”_

* * *

* * *

_**PART II** _

_Dear Ms. Queen  
_ _Lena will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 10 th of April, as she has a dental appointment.  
Lillian Luthor_

_Dear Ms. Queen  
_ _Kara will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 10 th of April, as she has a doctor’s appointment.  
Eliza Danvers  
  
_

“Do you think they will buy it?” Lena asks and her best friend nods with a smirk on her face. “I’m getting better and better at this! You will see, they’re not going to catch us.”

On Kara’s 18th birthday, Lena takes her to the best dance club in Midvale. She acquires fake ID’s for the two of them and even though Kara’s ID says that she was born on the 31st of February, she still gets in.

Apart from the constant shots, the dancing and grinding against her best friend to the songs of Beyoncé, face smashing against that pub floor, flashing lights, loud sirens, speeding cars, and puking. Kara can’t remember anything else.

Not even the most shattering (in a good sense) feathery kiss that her best friend pressed to her own lips just minutes before she fell off the high stool. She doesn’t remember the soft and tantalizing lips that moved from her ear to her cheek and slowly and so carefully as to not scare of the overwhelming feelings that she would have if she was aware of what was happening. Then those lips were on the corner of her lips and inching closer and closer to fully rest on hers, and honestly Kara couldn’t wait. She tried to shorten the non-visible distance and felt even drunker on the feeling of Lena’s lips against her.

She doesn’t remember after that, the need she felt to keep Lena closer to be her undoing since all it took to fall out of the stool she was on, was just an inch closer to the brunette. And so she fell and after that is just a blur.

She doesn’t remember how her face and body plummeted towards the ground after she lost her balance. She also doesn’t remember how Lena panicked for a second when she didn’t get back up and how she’s screamed for someone to call 911. She doesn’t remember her best friend soft hands and strong arms that carried her towards the door and into the approaching ambulance with urgency.

She certainly doesn’t remember the way she clings into Lena all the way towards the hospital or all the way she was getting her stomach pumped. No, that’s a lie, she does remember that part, but she acts that she doesn’t later that night. 

* * *

Kara wakes up slowly to the morning sun and to the insisting knocking downstairs. She hears just specks of her father talking to Lena, before she has the courage to get up and walk up to their conversation.

“It was totally my fault, the whole thing,” Lena says apologetically, and Jeremiah just pats her back. “Oh, I'd love to believe you, Lena, I really would. I just happen to know my own daughter, but you know what I will hold you responsible as well. You should’ve known better Kara is a lightweight.” He says calmly and Lena flinches ever so slightly in the corner of Jeremiah’s vision when they hear Kara at the top of the stairs. “Why is everybody so freaking loud?”

“Excuse my daughter’s rudeness, she’s got her stomach pumped last night,” Jeremiah jokes and Kara groans, “Jeremiah!”

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter Lena.” Jeremiah nods his head towards Kara as if telling Lena it was ok for her to go upstairs with a small smile, and the brunette returns it with a very, very, small one of her own and blushing cheeks. “Always.”

Once she’s closed the door to Kara’s bedroom, she jumps right beside Kara who is once again under the covers.

“I'm so embarrassed about last night.” Lena hears Kara say and she grabs the lapels of the covers to see her face. “No, no, you don't have to be.”

“Ugh, I behaved so badly!” Kara mutters quietly still hiding her face between the palms of her hands. “Yeah, but bad can be good, too.” Lena’s words don’t register with Kara as soft like she’s vulnerable about something but Kara takes it as teasing.

“Good? It was awful. Oh, I feel sick even thinking about it.” If Kara wouldn’t be hiding she would’ve seen Lena crestfallen face at the admission.

“About which part?” Lena asks unsure.

“All of it. It never happened. Lena, okay? You can't tell anyone!” Kara begs and finally sees the fake smile her best friend was giving her but she lets it go for now.

“Right.” Lena reluctantly nods. “Maybe that last tequila wasn’t such a good idea. It just seemed so wise at the time.”

“I feel awful, my head is pounding. I have never had such a headache. I have never felt so ill before in my life. I will never drink tequila again.” Kara groans and Lena scoots over and opens her arms for Kara to settle against her. After finally resting her pounding head in the crook of Lena’s neck she starts feeling well.

And after what seems like an hour, she finally feels like herself again.

“How did we get home from the hospital?” Kara wonders and Lena chuckles against her. “Uh, my dad picked us up. They needed a parent's name, so, I obviously didn't want to give yours, even though they paged your mom after. But my parents think it's my fault anyway, I'm a terrible influence.”

“Oh, well, you are.” Kara smiles against her and her grip tightens around Lena’s hips where her hands are.

“So, now, I have to spend two hours in the library every day for a fortnight, it’s a nightmare.”

“Yeah right, says the girl who still spends her time in the library just for fun.” Kara rolls her eyes and Lena laughs freely against her. Her whole body shakes and in turn Kara feels it in her body, and it sends shivers down her spine, because of how good it feels.

“Yeah, yeah, well it seems to be the right thing,” Lena whispers, “Andrea Rojas just got a part time job there, so I don’t get to complain.” 

“Yeah, right.” Kara says and Lena disentangles herself and narrows her eyes once she’s close enough to the blonde but not close enough to fall into the deps of those blue eyes so early in the morning.

“What?”

“Andrea Rojas? Long legs, hot Latina with massive pair of boobs Andrea Rojas?” Kara scoffs.

“Mmm.” Lena smirks.

“Forget it, even I want to sleep with her,” Kara says and her voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Lena resists the urge to roll her eyes. “For your information, she has been giving me the eye,” She says confidently and Kara scoffs again.

“She’s probably wondering if you’re ticklish.” Kara grabs Lena by the waist and closes the distance between them while Lena tries to pry off her hands while laughing. “Fuck off! No. Not again.”

“Come here.”

“Don't touch me! Don't you dare!”

And just like that laughter fills the room and spills into the house just like clockwork.

* * *

“Come on Lee,” Kara begs through the phone and Lena lets the nickname pass only because it’s Kara. She’s been known to go off on people who even attempted to say her name in the wrong way, but Kara is the only person who gets away with it and maybe sometimes her brother Lex, even Alex. “I haven’t seen you in forever! Come on. The beach party is going to be lit.”

Lena laughs at the antics of her best friend and rolls her eyes as well. “Kara you saw me yesterday! And who says lit? No one says lit anymore.”

“I do, and you know we saw each other yesterday but it wasn’t enough, we haven’t hang out that much lately, and I really want to be with you,” Kara whines and Lena blushes and she’s thankful that Kara isn’t there to tease her about the blushing cheeks and the loopy smile she has on just by hearing how needy Kara is for her.

“Ok,” Lena puffs out and laughs again when she hears Kara squeal a yes. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

Lena knows perfectly well that she has to be more careful with how she treats Kara. After all they’re best friends. Even though Lena is madly in love with said best friend she knows she can’t ruin their friendship just because of her feelings towards the blonde.

Lena can’t remember really a time where she wasn’t in love with Kara, but after Kara’s 18 kiss debacle and how her best friend reacted towards what happened between them, she knows now that she can’t profess her love not now and maybe not ever.

Not two minutes later she’s standing in front of the Danvers household about to knock when the door opens forcefully, and a grinning Kara launches herself into her arms. She giggles when Kara starts to smother her with kisses on her cheek. “What took you so long?”

After Kara puts her down, she gives her a small smile and Kara’s left breathless. “It was literally a minute.”

“Two, but who’s counting?” Kara shrugs and Lena gives her signature roll of eyes. “You are.”

“Ok, so ready?”

“Born ready,” Lena puffs out her chest and Kara laughs at her and pulls her towards her car.

* * *

“Just look at Mike right now. What a fuckboy,” Lena grunts and both Lucy and Winn give her a knowing look. “Someone is jealous.”

Lena reluctantly and not so subtlety turns her head towards them and gives them an annoyed look instead of at Mike who’s currently talking to Kara.

Since the moment they stepped into the beach, Mike grabbed Kara and took her away and Lena since then has been sulking in the corner of the beach with an amused Lucy and the annoying but funny Winn who recently got into their group.

“I’m not jealous, I just don’t know what all of you see in him,” She grumbles and Lucy chuckles, turning to face Lena with a raised brow. Winn just mumbles something that resembles as ‘cause’ he’s hot as fuck’ and then hides behind his cup and lets Lucy talk.

“I don’t know what you see in Andrea either,” Lucy gives her a look and Lena is about to reply before Kara plops down next to her with a goofy smile on her face and that’s Lucy and Winn’s queue to leave.

“So what did he want?” Lena’s tone is cold, and Kara is confused for a moment not sure if she’s mad at her or was it something that Lucy or Winn said before they moved away that left Lena fuming.

“He invited me to the school dance,” Kara says unsure and Lena’s jaw clenches showing her frustration. “What did you say?”

“No, obviously. I'm going with you if that’s what you still want,” Kara trails off for a second, feeling a little unsure of what her friend wanted. After all, they’ve been preparing for prom since they were old enough to know what to expect from it and had already promised to each other they would go together and with no one else.

“Kara, I really want to go with-“ Lena starts and it’s cut off by the smooth legs she’s been admiring since she started at the library, nearing them and then she whispers, “Andrea.” Kara of course frowns at the name dropping her friend just did.

Andrea stands just two feet away from a speechless Lena and an annoyed Kara. “Hey, Lena. I missed you in the library today.” Her voice oozes seduction and Kara resists flipping her off. The fake blonde is all fake smiles for Kara and flirty smiles for Lena and Kara is already planning her inevitable demise.

“Yeah, uh, I had nothing...” Lena mumbles while she admires her whole body. Andrea is a 5’8, blue eyed beauty that since the first moment she saw Lena she knew she wanted her and nobody else. “Uh, I mean, yeah. I was a bit...A bit of busy.”

“You haven’t told me your answer yet. I hope I hear it soon,” Andrea smiles and winks at Lena before going away with a little sway of her hips towards her group of friends, absolutely ignoring the glares that the taller blonde beside Lena was giving her.

“Yeah, absolutely will. I'll see you there,” Lena answers a bit tad too late, but she knew Andrea heard her.

“Pathetic,” Kara says immediately and Lena looks at her sideways. “She totally wants me.”

Kara stares at the brunette in disbelief, “You're lucky she didn't trip over your tongue dragging halfway across the ground.”

“Whoa. Okay. All right. Well, give me some tips then, if you are so clever.” Lena narrows her eyes, “How do I go about seducing a woman who is apparently out of my league but wants me to take her to the dance.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Lena confirms and Kara frowns further and then crosses her arms as to further her defense mechanism that was building up so quickly. “Well take her, if it means that much to you.”

“Come on, I know how much you want to go with Mike, so it actually it’s a good thing for you. You don’t have to worry about leaving me alone,” Lena responds but Kara hears how her voice has softened, how she knows Lena is only going to do it because she thinks is what Kara wants, which is so far from the truth. But she doesn’t want her best friend to lose an opportunity like this so she makes a hasty decision.

“Yeah I want it but don’t act like this isn’t quite convenient for you.” Kara looks at her directly and Lena keeps her stare, deciding to do the same for Kara.

“Well, I'll go ask her then.” Lena’s jaw clenches showing her frustration, and Kara returns it. “Go for it.”

“Okay. Fine, I will.”

“Great.”

“Perfect.”

“Go on then.”

Lena gives her one more look before she stands up and goes straight to where Andrea is. She takes the blonde’s hands and helps her stand up before she whispers something nontangible from Kara’s angle before Kara sees Andrea nodding happily and giving Lena a long kiss which is borderline gross for Kara.

She then groans before going to where Mike is and does the same.

At the end of the night, they both don’t talk at all and both go their separate ways not once bothering to say goodbye.

* * *

Kara is relieved that for once she doesn’t get to sit right beside Lena in this class, because of the fight they had the other day and because for the pass twenty four hours Lena has been annoying and she’s got that smug face that Kara wants to wipe with her lips (No! with her hand), right with the palm of her hand (softly though) to get her out of it. She knows that Lena has something to tell her but if rumors were correct then she already knows that the day has come, and she has lost her best friend to the claws of one Andrea Rojas. Ok, so Andrea wasn’t that bad, but Kara has the feeling that she could be their downfall. Like she could be the one who could easily make them break apart and that’s something that she won’t accept.

Before she can think and sulk further, the ping of a new conversation brings her out of reverie and the sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach comes back when she sees Lena’s name on the chat.

**You have an instant message from: Lena**

**Lena:** Hey there Kara got some news for you.

 **Kara:** Leave me alone please, I’m trying to concentrate on what Mr. Carr is saying.

 **Lena:** Hmm yeah right, I can see you snoozing off.

 **Kara:** Lena, I’m serious. I have a great and growing interest in blogs. It’s so exciting I find I could just sit in and do it all weekend.

 **Lena:** Oh you’re turning into such a nerd

 **Kara:** I WAS JOKING! I fucking hate this crap my brain is turning to mush from listening to him. But go away anyway.

 **Lena:** Do you not wanna hear my news?

 **Kara:** Nope, go away.

 **Lena:** Well I’m telling you anyway

 **Kara:** La la la la la la la

 **Lena:** Shut up and read Kara

 **Kara:** OK what’s the big exciting news?

 **Lena:** Well virgin girl is no longer

 **Kara:** Is no longer than a what? A scented candle?

 **Lena:** Ha ha is no longer a virgin girl.

 **Lena:** Hello? You still there?

 **Lena:** Come on, Kara say something please. I can see you pouting.

 **Kara:** So who’s the unlucky girl? Please don’t say Andrea, please don’t say it.

 **Lena:** It is Andrea! Well?

 **Kara:** Well what?

 **Lena:** Well say something.

 **Kara:** People will stare

 **Lena:** OK then type something.

 **Kara:** Well I really don’t know what you want me to say Lena. I think you need to get yourself some male friends because I’m not gonna slap you on the back and look for gory details. Maybe you can talk with Lex about it or Winn, hell even James would be a good option.

 **Lena:** Just tell me what you think.

 **Kara:** Well to be honest, from what I hear about her, I think she’s a bad person, and some people even go as far as say that she’s a bitch.

 **Lena:** Oh come on you don’t even know the girl you’ve never even met her. And I know you’re the one saying that she’s a bitch.

 **Kara:** Eh slight exaggeration there Lena. I call out people who treat other people bad a bitch and she definitely does, look at Winn, he still traumatized from the day he crossed her way. 

**Lena:** You know that’s not true, and better yet, forget I said anything.

 **Kara:** Oh Lena I’m just worried about you. I know you really like her and all I’m saying is that just because she’s head cheerleader she thinks she owns this school, but she doesn’t and she’s not a one girl or man (for that matter) kind of girl so I worry. 

**Lena:** Well she is now.

 **Kara:** Are you two going out with each other officially?

 **Lena:** Yes.

 **Kara:** YES!??????

 **Lena:** You seem surprised.

 **Kara:** I just didn’t think Andrea went out with people, I thought she just slept with them.

 **Kara:** Lena?

 **Kara:** OK OK I’m sorry.

 **Lena:** Kara you need to stop doing that.

 **Kara:** I no I do

 **Lena:** Ha ha

 **Kara:** Suck on that Luthor.

 **Kara:** Oh no I think Andrea is the one sucking.

“Ok that’s it. Danvers go to the principal’s office now,” Mr. Sinclair says.

“No sir, it was my fault,” Lena tries to explain while Kara gives her a death glare while she stands up. “I just really had something important to tell Kara and it just couldn’t wait.”

“So I see Lena, congratulations, go along with Kara now,” Sinclair says while showing the entire class the conversation. The class erupts in cheers and claps for Lena while Kara rolls her eyes and exits the room hastily with a smug Lena behind her.

* * *

Kara’s only way to know how to vent (apart from her long and winded conversations with either Lena or Alex) is to write it. So she does, and she starts with,

_To the most inconsiderate asshole of a friend,  
_ _  
I’m writing you this letter because I know that if I say what I have to say to your face I will probably punch you. _ _I don’t know you anymore._ _I don’t see you anymore._ _We don’t talk anymore._ _All I get is a quick text or a rushed e-mail from you every few days. I know you are busy, and I know you have Andrea, but hello? I’m supposed to be your best friend._

_You have no idea what this past few weeks have been like. Ever since we were kids we pushed away every single person that could possibly have been our friend. (Except for Lucy and Winn, but you know them, they fought their way in.). Anyway, we blocked people until there was only me and you. You probably haven’t noticed, because you have never been in the position I am in now. You have always had someone. You always had me. I always had you. Now you have Andrea and I have no one._

_Now I feel like those other people that used to try to become our friend, that tried to push their way into our circle but were met by turned backs. I know you’re probably not doing it deliberately just as we never did it deliberately. It’s not that we didn’t want anyone else, it’s just that we didn’t need them. Sadly now it looks like you don’t need me anymore._

_Anyway I’m not moaning on about how much I hate her, I’m just trying to tell you that I miss you. And that well….I’m lonely._

_Whenever you cancel nights out, I end up staying home with Eliza and Jeremiah and sometimes Alex when she comes home, watching TV. It’s so depressing. This was supposed to be our final year of fun. What happened? Can’t you be friends with two people at once?_

_I know you have someone who is extra special, and I know you both have a special “bond” or whatever, that you and I will never have. But we have other bonds, we’re best friends and most importantly we’re soulmates. Or does the best friend bond disappear as soon as you meet somebody else? Maybe it does, maybe I just don’t understand that because I haven’t met that “somebody special” I’m not in any hurry to, either. I liked things the way they were because I think you were my somebody special..._

_Maybe Andrea is now your best friend and I have been relegated to just being your “friend.” At least be that to me, Lena. In a few years’ time if my name ever comes up you will probably say, “Kara, now there’s a name I haven’t heard in years. We used to be best friends. I wonder what she’s doing now, I haven’t seen or thought of her in years!” or even worse you will say “And who are you exactly?”._

_You will sound like Eliza and Jeremiah when they have dinner parties with friends and talk about old times. They always mention people I’ve never even heard of when they’re talking about some of the most important days of their lives. Yet where are those people now? How could someone who was your bridesmaid 20 years ago not even be someone who you are on talking terms with now? How could they not know where their best friend from college lives?_

_Anyway, my point is (I know, I know, there is one), I don’t want to be one of those easily forgotten people, so important at the time, so special, so influential, and so treasured, yet years later just a vague face and a distant memory because I feel like I’ve been left behind. I want us to be best friends forever, Lena. But honestly, I want us to be something more because I love you Lena._

_But I know you’re happy and I’m happy you’re happy, really I am, so that’s why I won’t say anything else. Maybe our time has come and gone. Maybe your time is now meant to be spent with Andrea and not me. And if that’s the case I won’t bother sending you this letter. And if I’m not sending this letter then what am I doing still writing it? OK I’m going now and I’m ripping these muddle thoughts up._

So Kara rips apart the letter in half and puts the pieces back into her nightstand bottom drawer. She decides to keep the letter even if her intentions of not giving it to Lena ever were practically a reason to throw it out but she needs it to let her real feelings be validated and real (even if it’s only on a piece of paper).

For a while now Kara has known that the love, she has for Lena isn’t just platonic anymore as she so bluntly stated on the letter. It’s more than just friendship she feels towards her best friend and she has always felt that way, the only difference this time is that she’s finally acknowledging the truth. Because before she was in denial.

But now she can openly say that she has fallen for her best friend and she’s helpless about it. But that’s the thing Kara can’t tell Lena about her undying love for her because Lena is with Andrea and the idea of losing her only because Kara couldn’t keep her love caged was unthinkable.

But the fear of losing Lena is still with her no matter what. She doesn’t know what to do but hopes that Lena won’t forget her, or just stops loving her (not even if it isn’t the way that she wants to).

* * *

Kara is in the middle of getting ready for prom when she hears the distant knocking downstairs. By the tenth knock she rolls her eyes and descends the stairs quickly and opens the door and freezes midway.

It’s Lena. It’s Lena in a knockout black dress with high heels and a necklace in her hand.

“I know we're not officially talking, but I need help with my necklace,” Lena says cheekily raising said jewelry in her hand for Kara to see it and Kara can’t help but tilt up her lips.

Kara feels like she can finally breathe.

They go to Kara’s room for Kara to finish dressing up. She’s in her bathroom putting her dress on while Lena stands in front of a mirror trying to make her shade of lipstick even redder, when Kara hears Lena talk. “For a minute there, I thought you might be in love with me or something because you didn’t return any of my calls when I told you I was with Andrea.”

Kara’s smile wavers, before she can utter the truth, she composes herself and quickly starts their banter, “Lena, you will forever be the girl who snored in my ears for almost 13 years okay? Don't flatter yourself.”

“Good. I know how complicated friendships can get sometimes when someone hooks up with someone else that the other one hates, but you know I'm always here if you need to talk.” Lena admits truthfully and when she sees Kara step out of the bathroom her eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

“What do you think?” A naughty smile and a change of light dances in the blonde’s eyes as soon as she sees Lena’s frozen state. ‘ _Is that lust or something else in her eyes? Yes_ ’ Kara thinks to herself.

Lena for her part attempts to articulate her thoughts but doesn’t quite manage it. “Well, uh, I mean, um...Breathtaking,” Lena answers immediately and Kara gives her signature smile. “You look breathtaking too.”

Lena feels a chill run down her spine as her eyes focus on Kara again and it surprises her how she manages to talk without sounding so shaky. “Are you ready?”

* * *

On their way to the dance, they both quickly return to their usual banter and to their usual updates on each other’s lives since they were “fighting” and it feels like nothing happened between them even though there’s a pending feeling of despair once they reach their destination.

“So, where is the idiot meant to be meeting you?” Lena huffs in frustration and Kara laughs it off. “You're so rude! Um, I think at the front.”

“Yeah there he is,” Lena signals with her hand towards the entrance where a smug but impatient Mike breaks down into a jog towards the parking lot where Lena is parking the car.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Mike greats Kara and Lena holds the grunt when she sees Mike only keeping her eyes on Kara’s breasts instead of her eyes.

“Ok. See ya!” Kara waves Lena goodbye before taking Mike’s hand.

“Fucker,” Lena finally scowls and decides not to let it ruin her night. 

The night was supposed to be fun. But it’s never fun when you see your best friend dancing with your worst enemy (Yes, Kara decided that Andrea is now her sworn enemy). And they’re not just dancing, they are gazing into each other’s eyes until they cannot longer bear it and the clash of lips and tongue begins and they practically are devouring each other on the dance floor and there are plenty of rooms where they can do that, right?

No, scratch that, Kara doesn’t want that.

But there she is, Kara watching Lena while Lena is tongue deep into Andrea’s mouth and it makes her livid.

Lena for her part has been enjoying her night but she wouldn’t go as far as saying it was the best night of her life, not when she’s not with Kara, and she sure as hell would’ve had a better time if she came with the taller blonde.

The blonde who currently is gazing at her and Lena in return gives her a big smile while she dances against Andrea.

Kara feels a chill run down her spine as her eyes focus on Lena again, who is watching her now. Kara’s expression softens noticeably, her bones relax, becoming less rigid and tight, and she lets it go and starts really dancing with Mike (even though she pretends it’s Lena who she’s dancing with), and well Lena feels an unusual spike of jealousy in her gut.

And it’s like push and pull between the two of them.

It becomes too much for Lena when she watches Mike leaning across Kara and whispers something in Kara’s ear and notices the blonde blushing and taking Mike’s hand.

She sees them leave after that and her heart breaks more.

* * *

Kara is trying so hard not to laugh at Mike with his little problem with the condom. She really tries as she peeks over Mike’s shoulder to see his improvement, but she doesn’t get to see much really.

“You have done this before?” Kara asks and Mike groans, trying not to sound like it was his first time even though it was. “Yeah. Haven't you?”

“It's like brushing my teeth,” Kara scoffs. It wasn’t her first time really, but she wasn’t that experienced just like Andrea either.

“Ahh, fuck!” Mike groans.

“That's...look, let me help you,” Kara offers, and Mike shakes his head and tries once again. “No, leave it!” 

After what seems like hours, he finally succeeds, and pulls Kara down on the bed while he tops her.

“Okay, I've got it. Here we go! Okay, quick!” He groans as he enters her and Kara just lays dumbfounded when she doesn’t feel anything, and she doesn’t get to either, because after three thrusts Mike is coming and groaning into her neck while he pulls out. “Sweet Jesus!”

“Oh. Wow.” Kara trails off for a second, feeling awkward as hell and unsatisfied. But Mike as dumb as he is takes it as a compliment and smirks to himself as he pulls Kara towards him.

“I know. I know.”

Kara sighs momentarily before she decides to take action into her own hands, literally. She starts to touch Mike all over his body, before reaching her goal, which twitches when she touches his flaccid and sticky member.

“Mmm, okay.” Mike once again smirks and Kara panics and freezes when she doesn’t feel the condom. “Where is it?”

“What?” Mike asks dumbfounded.

Kara panics more and raises her voice. “The thing.”

“You’re touching it.” Mike jokes and Kara pulls away entirely before pulling the sheet off their bodies. “Seriously, Mike, where is it?”

“You had it!” Mike starts to act like he was annoyed by the sudden change and Kara starts looking frantically for the condom. “Look, it can't have just disappeared!” Kara thinks and when she feels something wet moving inside her she curses. “Fuck.”

* * *

Lena got suddenly tired after dancing almost all night with Andrea, and if she was being honest with herself, she was heartbroken by Kara leaving with Mike to one of the rooms the hotel they were in, offered.

She just wanted to go home.

She just wanted Kara.

But she couldn’t have both, because Andrea wanted to stay, and Kara wasn’t hers.

* * *

“Oh, God! Oh, shit!” Kara fumes as she touches the condom that was still inside of her. Every time she tried to pull she could feel it slipping away and further into her.

“Kara? Have you found it?” Mike stands on the other side of the door of the bathroom, sounding smug and little breathless while Kara was having the worst night of her life. “Do you want me to have a look for you? Go on all fours.” He jokes and that’s when Kara decides it’s enough. She pulls her dress up and exits the bathroom. She watches Mike laugh at her panicked expression before she sets off towards him with fire in her eyes and slaps him very hard before turning away and leaving the room.

“Fuck you!”

* * *

Lena finally convinces Andrea to leave the dance, with the promise of a more fun night ahead, which Andrea can’t deny is a better offer. They are almost at the entrance when her phone buzzes in her pocket. Lena’s holding Andrea’s hand with one hand, while fishing for her phone in her purse with the other. When she retrieves it and sees Kara’s name on the screen she immediately picks the call. “Kara!”

“Lena! Thank God! Where are you?” Kara sounds breathless and panicking and if Lena notices it she doesn’t say anything about it, because she thinks Kara only wants to tell her about her experience. “I'm on my way out!”

“No, wait, you've got to help me, there's been an accident!” Kara says frantically and it takes all of Lena to not let go of Andrea before running off to find Kara. “Fuck, what?”

“No, no, no, sorry, no, that's not what I meant. Everything's fine.”

“Jesus, you scared me!” Lena let out a relieved sigh before she returns her walk towards the exit.

“I mean, there was an accident, um, with the thingy with Mike you know?” The blonde sounds unsure and embarrassed and Lena tries not to grit her teeth and tells Andrea about it, to see if she could help Kara.

“Well, that happens, Kara! Andrea said that’s normal, you should-“

“No, no, Lena. Something that I need to figure out right now, Lena.” Kara quickly interrupts Lena’s rant and continues. “I need to get rid of it. It got lost and I can't find it and I don't know what to do.”

“You're not making any sense, Kara!” Lena shouts into the phone. “Can we just talk about this later?”

“No, Lena, please!”

“Okay, you need to be really clear and really precise! Okay?”

“The condom came off inside my vagina and at present I'm unable to locate it!” Kara rants off and when Lena is near the elevator, she stops so suddenly and before her Kara is standing right in front of her, blushing while an older woman stands alarmed and shocked beside her. 

Lena’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. “That's way more information than I needed.”

* * *

“Hi. I'm Dick.” The attendant doctor introduces himself and Lena sniggers alongside Kara. 

“Of course, you are.” Kara rolls her eyes at her best friend inappropriate behavior and the ridiculousness of the situation she’s found herself in.

The doctor ignores the comment, having dealt with the irony of his name all of his live. He puts on gloves and continues with the procedure once he finds what’s wrong with the young lady. “Okay. Is it, um, front bottom or back?”

“What do you think I am?” Kara frowns and the doctor gives her an apologetic stare. “Sorry. I wasn't suggesting you're a slag or anything.”

When Lena finally gets over the laughing matter of the situation, she steps in. “Isn't there a female nurse or something for my friend?”

“I'm afraid I'm all you've got. Unless you want me to page Dr. Danvers.”

“No!” Both girls shout at the same time.

“Ok then.”

* * *

“That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire pathetic existence.” Kara groans and Lena finally laughs freely joined by Kara a couple of seconds later.

They were finally outside their homes. Right in the middle of their street, in Lena’s car.

“You know what? Let's get out of here.” The words come out before Lena was really aware of them. She just wanted to start her life with her best friend by her side.

“Luna's should still be open.” The corners of Kara’s full lips tilt up but when she sees Lena’s frown it makes her backtrack a bit.

“I was thinking more the Metropolis .”

“Oh, you think I should flee to the other side of the country?” Kara asks, raising an eyebrow at Lena’s roaming eyes. “I'm serious.”

“Really?” Kara’s tone sounds unsure.

“This place is a dead end; we've been saying it for years.” Lena begins but Kara turns to face her, and Lena’s words fail her. 

“My mom wants me to try for a scholarship at Metropolis University.”

“You are serious.”

“It's one of the best medical, engineering and business schools in the world. And they happen to have a really great Bachelor of Arts in Marketing course. That is what you want to do, isn't it?” Lena asks softly, and Kara’s eyes tell the answer before she even voices it, when she looks at her with happiness. “It is.”

A moment stretches of silence as the two stare at each other, with big goofy smiles on their faces. They slowly inch towards the other, when there’s a knock on Lena’s side of the car.

Alex’s gruff voice sounds from outside, muffled. “Aren’t you guys coming in?”

* * *

“I mean if that’s what you want? It’s quite far and you know you already have a secure place at National City University with Alex.” Eliza says softly. She’s not against the idea but she’s not encouraging Kara like she wants her to.

“I want to be a journalist someday. You know that Clark is already at the Daily Planet, maybe he can give me a job there once I graduate.” Kara’s says quietly and downcast her eyes to the ground, afraid of what they would say of her dreams now.

“You're amazing, Kara. There's nothing you can't do, if you put your mind to it. And I think you would be perfect for it kid.”

“Kara, you know all we want for you is to be happy.” Eliza finally says and that’s more like it. She hugs her and whispers a thank you in her ear before doing the same with Jeremiah.

“You’re welcome sweetie, you’re going to do great.”

* * *

Dear Ms. Kara Danvers,

Congratulations. We are pleased to offer you a seat and full ride at Metropolis University for this….  
  


Kara starts reading before shouting excitedly and repeatedly “Oh, my God! Oh, my God!”

She got in, she really did so Kara is beyond ecstatic and the only thing she can do and the only thing she wants to do is share the big news with Lena. 

Her Lena. 

When she sees Lena’s car on the driveway, she doesn’t waste any more minutes before sprinting towards her best friend’s house.

She reaches the door and knocks three times before a bored Lex answers the door and Kara is not prepared for the older Luthor.

“Oh, hey, is Lena in?” Kara asks and she’s pretty sure that Lex gives her a sympathetic look before his annoyed mask is back on his face and replies. “She's tied up.”

Kara brow’s furrow because no matter what they always had time for one another even if the other was busy, but she’s too damn excited to let her deter her from being happy and impatient to let her best friend know the good news. “I can come back.”

“She'll be down in about three minutes if you want to wait?” Lex asserts and opens the door wider for Kara to come in.

“So how have you been? How’s law school treating you?” Kara begins but a noise that sounds more like a moan is heard all through the house and that couldn’t be possible since it’s almost a mansion but it’s clear as the day, so when Kara hears the distant but oh so clearly moans of “Baby! Oh, baby! Oh, yeah. Yeah, baby, show me, come on, baby! Yeah, yeah...” words almost fail her, and she turns to see Lex for an explanation.

“Oh, my God, is... Is that?”

“Andrea,” Lex says unimpressed and Kara’s eyes widen marginally.

“So, when you said she was tied up. You actually meant...”

“Tied up.” Lex explains and Kara’s fists clench and she drops her head subtly, closing her eyes tightly. “Um, I should go.”

“Any second now,” Lex declares, and it wasn’t a second later that they hear Andrea shouting out the roofs “Oh, Lena, where did you learn to do that?"

Kara can’t help but feel ill about it and all she wanted is to throw up, and she can’t help but to do just that. She grabs a near purse and empties her stomach. Lex stands up and goes to Kara’s side and offers her a sympathetic rub on her back. “I know. It's so gross, my sister has more game than I have. I don’t even remember the last time that i-”

“I don’t feel so well.”

“Come on, I will take you home before Andrea comes back and kills you for throwing up in her purse.”

“Oh god!”

* * *

_Hi, this is Kara, I’m not ignoring you Lena I swear, but if you’re not Lena then yes I’m ignoring you, so it’s best if you leave your message after the….”_

 _“_ Hey Kar, you ok? I haven’t called you in a long time!” Lena chuckles, “I haven’t heard or seen you in a while. I’m sending you this voicemail because every time I come by your house, you’re either in the bath or out with Lucy. Should I begin to take this personally? But knowing you, if you had a problem with me you wouldn’t be too shy to let me know all about it right?” Lena sighs and her tone becomes even softer than before, as if she was afraid of telling Kara what she felt. “I don’t know, I really miss you Kara, I miss all our chats and jokes, things aren’t the same without you. Just talk to me Kara, okay bye.”

* * *

**_New Text Messages_ **

**_Kara_ ** _: Lena, it’s not because I hate Andrea that I’m not seeing much of you (although I do hate her), it’s just that I think Andrea dislikes me just a little. It could have something to do with the fact that a friend of hers told her that I wrote about her in that (not so) private instant messaging thingy in class._

 ** _Kara_ ** _: I don’t think she likes being called a slut or a bitch, I don’t know why….some women are just funny like that (emoji with rolling eyes) But I suppose you already know that she’d heard what I said that day._

 ** _Kara_ ** _: Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you too._

 ** _Kara_ ** _: PS. Please stop calling me Kar it’s sounds like a car._

After hearing the voicemail and sending the text messages Kara feels a little bit better, but not completely. She blames the stomach bug she had for the last few days but deep down she knew it’s something else.

She asks Alex to go with her to the drugstore, and Alex complies. Having been in town for the past couple of weeks and had a really great time with her sister is what makes her accept because honestly, she wanted to take as much time as she can to spend it with Kara.

They stumble upon a not so shady place that is dark and is part a drugstore.

“Kara, are you sure we’re supposed to be here?"

“Yes, this is the only place where people won’t see what I’m going to buy.”

“What are you going to buy?”

“Oh, right. Um, I've been feeling sick like, every day. Maybe they could give me a pill or something,” Kara divulges and then Alex’s instincts kick in.

“Have you had any diarrhea?”

“No.”

“Fever?”

“No.”

“Stomach cramps?”

“No.”

“Well, have you missed a period?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh!” It’s all Alex says while she figures what her sister really wants to buy without really acknowledging it.

Alex grabs a pregnancy test and puts it in front of her sister, but Kara shakes her head. “Uh, no. I took the morning-after pill,” she urges, and Alex finally grabs her hand and says softly, “90% safe. 10% is the catch.”

“Kara?” Alex knocks on the door when she hears her sister yell a profanity.

Kara exits with tears on her face and the test with two lines on it.

“Oh honey.”

* * *

**You have an instant message from: Kara.**

**Kara** : Lena, are you there? Can we meet?

 **Lena** : I'd love to, but Andrea's parents are taking us out to dinner somewhere fancy. How posh is that?

 **Kara** : REALLY! WELL FUCK ANDREA! FUCK HER POSH PARETNS, FUCK THE RESTAURANT – AND FUCK YOU!

Kara deletes the last message and instead just puts ‘Okay. Enjoy the meal’ and closes her laptop.

Kara feels hopeless, alone and can’t help but feel her world turning around and spinning so fast that she can’t stand. She can’t put her feet on the ground, not when she doesn’t have anything left that could help her stay grounded.

Not the college of her dreams (ok the college of her dreams since a month ago) or the future she wanted for herself and certainly not her best friend anymore. 

Her life is ruined and she’s hopeless and whoever said that hope brings eternal misery, well, they were quite right.

* * *

Kara has been waiting in their spot outside of town for almost twenty minutes now for Lena to finally arrive. Her nerves and the usual morning sickness were all over the place.

She decided the night before that she couldn’t tell Lena about her pregnancy, not never, just not right now.

Deep in thought she misses her best friend’s entrance and only notices her when she takes a seat in front of her. She holds a big envelope that she knows all too well.

“Um, I've got news,” Lena says nervously and hands the letter to Kara, ignoring for now the news that Kara had for her. “Me, too.”

“Read it,” Lena tells her and Kara grabs and starts reading it.

“Scholarship to Metropolis University! Lena, that's so great. Congratulations.” Kara gives her a proud smile but even her eyes can’t convey the sadness deep down in her.

“It's unbelievable, right?” Lena exclaims. “Have you heard back from them yet?”

“No.” Kara lies and hopes Lena doesn’t notice, if she did, she definitely has changed if she doesn’t say anything.

“You'll get in,” Lena asserts and grabs Kara’s hand in hers for a moment before Kara retrieves them from the grasp and starts fumbling with the glass of water on the table. She notices Lena’s pout but she resists.

“What about Andrea?” Kara asks and Lena frowns. “Have you told her?”

“She'll be fine.” Lena shrugs.

“Don't you care what she's gonna think about you rushing off like this?”

“All right, what's wrong?”

“What?” 

“Well, you're defending Andrea. What is it?” Lena looks into the avoiding eyes of her best friend for a second before Kara downcast her eyes towards the table, not being able to look into the green eyes without breaking. “Nothing, nothing's wrong.”

“Will you at least look at me,” Lena pleads and Kara slowly looks up. She has to hold her breath for a second when she sees the worried gaze of her best friend. “I thought you'd be happier. We're on our way to the East Coast! Come on!”

“I know it’s great.”

“What, come on, you're coming, too!” Lena says urgently when she finally sees how conflicted Kara is. “My flight's in three days, which gives me time to get settled in for us. You need to go ahead and book your ticket so you arrive one day before term starts.”

Kara musters a real smile and nods. “Sure. I have got some stuff to sort first, but I'll be there.”

“Promise?”

“I’ll always be with you Lee.” It’s not a promise but its close.

* * *

“I got in, Lex.” Lena practically yells to her brother and Lex rolls his eyes. “Of course you got in, you big nerd.” Lex jokes and punches lightly Lena’s arm.

“Are you sure I’m doing the right thing?” Lena asks unsure and Lex smiles knowingly. He knows what Lena is really referring to.

“Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy yourself once you get there and we will come and visit.”

“It just won’t be the same,” Lena sighs.

“Stop worrying about Kara,” Lex says calmly, and Lena turns to look at him about to protest before Lex silences her with just one look. “Her life’s not going to fall apart just because you’re not in the same state even if it is for a few weeks.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“You’re always annoying.”

“Care for chess.”

“Bring it on nerd.”

* * *

Kara and Lena are finally in the boarding area. Lena is holding a small bag with one hand while holding her best friend’s hand with the other.

“Don't get blown up by terrorists,” Kara urges and Lena’s big smile doesn’t deter Kara with the rambling that started since they said their goodbyes to Lex and Lena’s parents as well as hers before they got in the car.

“Okay.”

“Or lose cabin pressure and fall out of the sky.” Lena squeezes her hand in reassurance. “Kara.”

“Wait, wait, wait... Or fly into a flock of birds. I mean it! You know what Sully did but not every pilot has those reflexes.”

“I can delay, if you need me to,” Lena declares and Kara is screaming inside telling her not to go, but she couldn’t do that to her friend. “No. You're getting on that plane.” Kara sighs and Lena suddenly stops and steps in front of Kara.

“I've got you something, so close your eyes.” Lena pleads. Kara gives her a funny look before Lena insists again. “Come on, close your eyes and give me your hand.” She grabs Kara’s hand and keeps it up while Kara holds a giggle.

“Okay. Keep it there.” Lena retrieves the bracelet she bought the other day and puts it on Kara. The moment Kara feels the bracelet she gasps and opens her eyes to see Lena’s nervous smile.

“It’s lapis lazuli, almost like your eyes,” Lena tells her nervously. Kara doesn’t want to ask what it means, afraid of the answer if it’s not what she thinks it means, so she hugs her and Lena instantly hugs her back.

When Kara stops hugging her and looks into Lena’s eyes it takes all of her willpower not to kiss her and ask her to stay and it takes all of Lena’s not to ruin their moment by kissing Kara as she holds Kara’s gaze.

“Keep in touch, okay?” Kara pulls away, and if Kara’s kiss on Lena’s cheek is a little too close to her lips for being appropriate, neither of them mentions it but they don’t forget.

“Okay. See you in two weeks.” 

* * *

* * *

**_PART III _  
  
**

**From** : Lena  
**To** : Kara  
**Subject** : Hello??

Kara are you there? Are you having problems with your e-mail and phone? Please reply. You should be getting on a plane soon to come over here.

/

 **From** : Lena  
**To** : Kara  
**Subject** : Please Kara?

Are you mad at me? I’m sorry if I was so persistent of you coming here, I don’t even know if you really wanted. I never asked, I just assumed you wanted to come. What have you been doing all this time? This is ridiculous. Why doesn’t anyone answer the phone when I call?  
Answer me.

/

_Dear Mrs. Danvers._

_Hey Eliza, it’s Lena here. I’m just writing to see if Kara’s OK. I haven’t heard from her and I was getting a bit worried to tell you the truth. It’s unusual for me not hear from her in so long. Every time I call the house it just goes onto answering machine, are you getting my messages? Maybe you’ve all gone away? Please let me know if everything is OK and tell Kara to call._  
Best wishes,  
Lena.

/

 **From** : Lena  
**To** : Kara  
**Subject** : You’re not coming to Metropolis?

Your dad told me today that you’re not coming to Metropolis. Please tell me what’s happening. I’m so worried. Did I do something wrong? I am always here for you when you need me.  
Whatever it is Kara please know that I will understand and will always be here to help you. Please let me know what is happening, I’m going out of my mind here. If you don’t get in touch with me, I’m booking a flight back to Midvale and I’m going to see you myself.  
Love, Lena.

* * *

“I can’t believe she’s gone Luce,” Kara mutters quietly one evening a few weeks later after the last email. Lucy gives her a sympathetic look before rubbing her leg reassuringly before Alex enters the room with a tray.

“If I'd told her, she'd never have left and her whole life would have been ruined, too. I mean, what's the point?” Kara trails off with a sigh. Alex gives her juice and gives Lucy a beer before plopping down onto the single couch.

“So you’re saying that if she had known, she would’ve stayed?” Lucy asks and both Alex and Kara nod. There wouldn’t be no other option. They knew Lena so well and they know that Lena would’ve stayed. 

“What about Mike?” Alex asks this time and Lucy replies this time. “That's another story, he is just some other loser.” Lucy shares quickly and Kara glares at her. 

“You know, I had it all planned. Move to Metropolis, study, get a great job, be an editor and th0en get married and have kids.”

“Wow. A whole life in bullet points,” Lucy says sarcastically, and Kara ignores it. “Yeah, well now, it's pregnant, have sprog, full-time mother, wave goodbye to career, live off benefits, grow fat, lose hair.”

“Yeah, you might as well just destroy yourself now,” Lucy jokes and Alex nods conspiratorially. “I can sort the drugs.”

“Look Kara, there's loads of people out there that want a kid that can't have one, why don’t you give those people a chance?” Alex explains and it’s like some kind of light in Kara’s eyes that make her the old Kara reappear. And for the first time Kara has hope. She didn’t really thought about the fact that she could give her future baby a real chance of having a good life and have one as well.

She looks at Lucy and Alex and sees their encouraging faces.

“I could still move to Metropolis and I can apply to college again or get a job. I don't care. So it would all be the same, just six months later.” Kara mulls it over and breathes a sigh of relief. “I don't even need to tell Lena, I could just think of an excuse.”

Lucy raises a hand and shakes her head, “Wow, that's major denial, babe.”

“Yeah, you have to tell Lena. I mean not now but eventually.” Alex agrees with Lucy, but Kara is in another world right now. “I just happen to think it's for the best not to.”

* * *

**_ A few months later  
  
_ **

**_New Text Message_ **

**_Lena_ ** _: Kara, I can’t wait to see you._

 _  
_ "Who's that?” Eliza asks her daughter who is on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on top of her bump while Lucy is beside her and Alex is on the floor.

“Lena,” Kara responds while replying to Lena.

“Have you told her yet?” Eliza inquires while taking a seat on the armchair beside her daughter.

“I'm sending her my arrival time in Metropolis. That's all she needs to know.”

“All this white lie is gonna catch up with you babe,” Lucy says casually, Eliza and Alex nod in agreement but Kara ignores them.

“Lucy is right, you should tell her honey,” Eliza says disapprovingly and Kara whines.

“Whoa! The way that thing burst out of her. That might happen to you!” Lucy jokes. She is referring to the alien that came out of the woman in the movie they were currently watching. “It might. Her whole belly will erupt. Blood and guts. And this freakish alien will leap out and bite your head off!” Alex laughs when Kara hits her with a cushion.

“Pregnancy is a sacred thing!” Eliza ignores the two girls while she brushes her hands on Kara’s head. Lately it’s the only thing that can get Kara in a good mood so it’s Eliza’s turn to do it.

“It can't hear us,” Lucy argues, and Eliza rolls her eyes at her daughters best friend. “Yes, it can! And don't refer to it as it.”

“It's a boy if you guys must know,” Kara admits, and Eliza stops her movements and gasps. The whole room stays quiet and everyone turns to look at the younger blonde.

“You found out?”

“I asked at the last scan. I thought I should tell the social worker so he can start his plans.” Kara says nonchalantly but three pair of eyes don’t believe that aloofness for a second.

“A boy! What about names?”

“No, hmm, I'll let the new parents decide.” 

“Give us a peek,” Lucy pleads, and Eliza gives her a warning look. “A woman's body doesn't become public property just because she is pregnant.”

“Relax mom, Kara flashes us every now and then,” Alex laughs while Kara giggles and Eliza just rolls her eyes at her daughters.

“Be my guest,” Kara pulls the bowl away and raises her shirt almost all the way that covers the bump. The three women in the room close the distance and they watch as the boy inside kicks Kara’s stomach constantly.

“Look at that!”

“Oh, my God!”

“He's got hiccups! Little thing's got hiccups!” Eliza exclaims while trying very subtly to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes. Kara tries to act as if the most amazing thing never happened and tries to act aloof and pulls down her shirt. “Yeah, whatever.”

She decides not to put the bowl back in the top and puts it right by her side, if the three women notice, they choose to ignore it.

They know.

Kara knows.

* * *

Ever since that moment Kara can’t stop thinking about the little boy that’s growing inside of her. She spends hours and hours talking to him, giving him advice and she gives him all the love she can until he’s no longer with her.

This night particularly, Kara is already in bed, trying to get the little man to stop the hiccups.

“Baby, can you hear me? Try holding your breath like this.” Kara holds her breath and after a couple of seconds she lets it go. She watches entranced as the bump on her stomach stop and she feels breathless and so, so happy. “There you are Liam!” The slip freezes her and before she can convince herself otherwise, she decides that she can’t let him go, that she wants him and needs him just as he will.

“Liam,” Kara whispers his name over and over again, trying to get used to the name she’s going to say and hear all of her life. “My sweet little Liam, I promise, Liam, I'm going to be a good Mommy.”

* * *

It’s not easy, is far from easy, but Kara makes it work.

She’s not feeling at all at one with nature, she’s not radiating any sort of magical motherly signals, she’s just fat. And bloated. And tired. And sick. And wondering what on earth she’s going to do now that Liam Kieran Danvers is there.

Kara couldn’t believe that such a tiny little thing could be made only of screaming and wailing bellowing out of his tiny little mouth. She doesn’t know where all the noise comes from. He is the tiniest and most fragile thing she has ever seen, sometimes she’s afraid to hold him, but then he opens his mouth and all hell breaks loose and she doesn’t waste any more time for her to hold him and soothe whatever troubles him, away.

The doctor says he’s colicky.

All Kara knows is that he doesn’t stop screaming.

* * *

It amazes her how something so small can be so smelly and again so noisy.

Liam just cries and cries and cries through the night. Kara has a constant headache. All Kara does is wander around the house like a robot picking up teddy bears and toys that she trips over. It’s hard for Kara to bring him anywhere because he just screams, and Kara is afraid people think she’s kidnapping him or being a terrible mother.

She feels like a balloon and all she wears are the most unflattering tracksuits. Gone were her abs and her tight behind, now it’s just a flat stomach and a flat ass.

She wakes up at three am every single night to Liam’s crying. She watches him sleep in the morning. She changes his diaper four to five times a day. But above all of those things she watches him squirm his way into everyone he knows, and the best of all he watches him grow.

But this night, this night is not her night.

“Liam. Liam. Shh...” Kara coos but Liam keeps crying. “It's gonna be okay. Please. Liam, it's gonna be okay!” She begs, before Jeremiah enters the room.

“My life's over!”

“Wait until you become a grandparent,” Jeremiah jokes and takes a seat beside his daughter and grandson. ”Come on, give him to me.” He says while Kara carefully places Liam on her Jeremiah’s arms.

Jeremiah starts to hum and sway with Liam in his arms, and not a second later the baby boy falls asleep.

“You know, I still remember the drive back from the hospital when Alex was born. She screamed the whole journey back and I was so scared, I jumped three red lights, lost my license. Your dad on the other hand, when they had you, he was so calm and happy. I learned so much from him and couldn’t wait to have another when the time was right. And then you came home, and I knew the reason why. It was you. He needed to be strong for you and I did that and now you have to be strong for him.” Jeremiah tells her, and Kara places her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes for a second. ”You never told me that before.”

“You weren't part of the club.”

“I’m afraid all the time,” Kara sighs and Jeremiah gives her a sympathetic nod. “Well you’re not alone.”

* * *

**Note to self:**

**Do not bounce Liam on knee after feeding.** _(Not when you’re in the middle of an interview for an important job which obviously you won’t get if you keep bouncing Liam and watching him puke onto the owner.)_

 **Do not breast feed beside football pitch or in public.** _(So it seems that men are distracted by babies feeding. They’re so stupid that they don’t even know where they are going before falling or going straight into a pole. The last one was so funny. *I think he broke his nose.)_

 **Do not inhale when changing diapers. In fact allow Mom and Dad or even random strangers to change nappy as often as possible if they so wish.** (If you ever get to see Lena and you’re mad, do this.)

 **Do not push the stroller by old school for Mr. Carr to see.** (Tell Lena, Liam puked all over Snapper. He deserved it.)

 **Stop crying when Liam cries.** (It’s like he feeds on my misery and actually enjoys crying when I do.)

 **Do not try to have conversations with old friends from school with whole lives ahead of them, as this will result in huge frustration. (Especially if it is effin Andrea Rojas)** _(Never freaking assume that trouble isn’t around the corner.)_

* * *

Her trouble was literally just around the corner of Main Street and Tree Street, where Kara and Liam’s usual route consists.

“Later, girls.” The voice of her so called dread enemy comes from the other side of the road from where Kara is talking a walk with Liam in his stroller. It stops Kara on her tracks and she quickly searches a place to hide or just a place where she can simply be without Andrea seeing her.

But it’s too late when Andrea scrunches her face and eyes to see if who she really was seeing is Kara.

“Kara?” She asks once she walks towards where Kara is definitely hiding behind the wheels of the buggy.

“Hey Andrea, how are you?” Kara gives Andrea a tight smile.

“I’m good, National City has been perfect for me and for my father’s company. I actually got promoted already. I’m on the list of Under 30 to watch for. It should be under 20 but you know. And you?” When Andrea finally looks down to see Liam she gasps. “Tell me that's not yours!” Andrea says condescendingly.

“No!” Kara laughs uncomfortably and closes her eyes for a second feeling like the worst mother just by denying her child, but everyone would understand, because it was Andrea Rojas!

“What, you're a nanny now?” Andrea mocks her and Kara tries everything to maintain her cool.

“Yeah! You know, at least it's good money.” She finally stands up and places her hands on the bar of the stroller and grips it dearly.

“Uh, I thought you were going to Metropolis with Lena.” Andrea raises her eyebrow and waits for Kara to tell her what she already knew.

“Oh, no, no. I realized children are the only education you need.”

“So, who's the dad?”

“Does it matter?” Kara finally gives up and Andrea rolls her eyes at how quickly Kara gave up. Andrea kneels down and pokes Liam on his stomach when he decides to grab her hair rather forcefully and yanks it towards him making Andrea scream.

“Oh! Get it off! Get it off!” Kara tries to hold her laugh and decides to let her suffer for a while before she intervenes.

When she thinks it’s enough, she helps Andrea.

Andrea falls on her back and its then that Kara decides to put a stop to this rendezvous and goes away. “I've got to go!”

“Bye, then!”

Kara gloats when she sees Andrea still on the ground frowning when she looks back.

If she gives Liam a high five and a big kiss and she sleeps like an angel that night, it’s definitely not because of that.

(Ok, it was.)

* * *

Liam is finally taking his daily nap, but Kara still is anxious about something. She doesn’t get a minute to herself as she hears a knock on the door.

She thinks it’s maybe Alex or Lucy, or Winn or even her parents who somehow always forget something before going out, but what she doesn’t expect is seeing her best friend on the other side of the door.

She hasn’t seen Lena in over a year and she’s too surprised to make sense of her at her house, where her son is safely asleep and unaware of what is going to happen.

“Lena. Wh-what are you doing here?” Kara manages to say through her nervousness.

“Just back for the weekend, thought I'd surprise you.” Lena quickly prompts and tries to take a peek inside while Kara still holds the door close to her so that Lena doesn’t see the mess inside, meaning the toys and baby clothes that are scampered all through the house.

“Great! Uh, yeah. Let's go for a coffee then,” Kara says, starting to grab her coat from beside her hanger and thinking of ways she could contact either her friends or her parents to come to the house to watch Liam, before Lena raises a hand to stop her. ‘Ah! No, no. Let's stay here.” Lena starts to protest, and Kara’s panicked look returns, but it doesn’t stop Lena. “Why don't you put the kettle on?” Lena insists while opening the door herself and enters the house. “So, what have you been up to?”

Kara tries to hide as she goes to the kitchen most of Liam’s things. “Oh, just this and that, you know?”

“Yeah,” Lena replies reluctantly. “You okay? You seem stressed.”

“No! No!” Kara says almost out of breath because of the hiding and the throwing she has been doing all over the hallways, dining room and finally the kitchen where Lena follows her. “Uh, so, how's the triple major?”

“I dropped out on two, I’m just studying medicine now. I figured that since Lex took over, I wouldn’t have to.” Lena hums and grabs something from the baby pile on one of the counters. “We've just been doing obstetrics, in fact.”

Kara frowns, her mind going a mile per hour not noticing how busted she already was, and how her best friend was waiting for her to slip. “Really?”

Lena hums, “So how do you find these breast pumps, by the way?” The object that was in her hand swirls, “Some women don't like them.”

“Oh, total nightmare.” The blonde smile wavers as their eyes met, Lena’s green irises swirl with such a mixture of emotions that Kara could not pin down a single one. “Oh, God. How did you...” Kara’s eyes widen, and her mouth drops open.

“Andrea.” Lena says simply.

“Fast work,” Kara says sarcastically but then her anger dissipates as she sees the hurt in Lena’s eyes. “I was gonna tell you, Lena, I promise.” Lena’s fists clench and she drops her head subtly, closing her eyes tightly so that the tears don’t rush. 

“I didn't want to hold you back.” Kara feels a chill run down her spine as her eyes focus on Lena’s teary eyes again.

“You did the moment you didn’t tell me Kara.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and…” Lena trials off for a second, feeling a little awkward that she doesn’t even know his name. A lot of people went through great lengths just to lie to her.

“Liam,” Kara finally smiles a real smile, and Lena can’t help but forget why she was mad in the first place. “Would you like to meet him?”

“I want nothing more.”

Kara has never seen this side of Lena, and if she would have, she would’ve known the big mistake she made when she didn’t tell Lena the truth.

Lena approaches her bed carefully and with the gracefulness she always had. She looks at Liam with such softness and amazement that she doesn’t notice the few tears in her eyes. While Lena settles herself at Liam’s side, she takes the opportunity to wipe the tears and go join the two most important people in her life.

She takes a seat at the other side of Liam and places her hand on his belly, soothing him with small circles.

“He's had colic for months.” Kara whispers and watches Lena watch Liam so intently. “My whole life is feeding, winding and nappies and all I can think about is poo.” She chuckles and Lena holds a giggle. “You know how much, when, what color.”

“I hope you mean his.” Lena jokes and Kara smiles as Lena so fearfully touches Liam’s hand. Instantly he tries to hold it in his tinny hands and Lena lets him. She finally turns to look at Kara with a tender smile on her face before turning serious. “What happened to Mike?”

Kara sighs and looks down, “He miraculously got a job in Ibiza the minute he heard.” Kara expects Lena to comment on it, but she takes her by surprise by her next request. “Can I be godmother?”

“I'd love nothing more.” Kara takes a deep breath and she can’t help but now let the tears flow. “Although Alex and Lucy are going to be pissed.”

“Serves them right for lying.” Lena says and Kara giggles nervously when Lena traces the letters on the blanket that was strewn on the bed. She watches how Lena tries to come up with the full name when she sees an L.K.D

“His name is Liam Kieran Danvers.”

“He’s beautiful.”

* * *

“Life is funny isn’t it? Just when you think you’ve got it all figured out, just when you finally begin to plan something, get excited about something, and feel like you know what direction you’re heading in, the paths change, the signs change, the wind blows the other way, north is suddenly south, and east is west, and you’re lost. It is so easy to lose your way, to lose direction. And that’s with following all the signposts.” Kara trails off for a second, feeling so well she can finally let it out. Lena is the only person she could tell anything and could get her.

Lena feels the same, “There aren’t many sure things in life, but one thing I know for sure is that you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. You have to follow through on some things and I know you can, and you already have Kara.”

“But I always give up, Lena. What have I ever had to do in my life that really needed to be done? I always had a choice, and I always took the easy way out.”

“We always took the easy way out, but we made it work, and you’ve been doing all that by yourself. I for one think that you’re doing an amazing job Kara.” Lena grabs her arm and pulls her towards her, and Kara rests her head on Lena’s shoulder while Lena puts her arm around her. “I’m scared, every time he cries, every time he looks at me with those big blue eyes and I’m so freaking scared.”

“That’s normal, this is a big change.” Lena voices her thoughts and prepares herself for what she wanted to ask before she even saw her. “I just don’t know why didn’t you tell me. Did you think I was going to judge you or something?”

Kara stops the little ministrations she was doing on Lena’s leg and turns to look at her, giving her the advantage of seeing the green irises so close and giving her heart a wild ride. “I think not telling you was…a way to keep the dream alive, you know?”

Lena frowns and gives her signature puppy and confused eyes. “No, I don’t think I understand Kara.”

“I wanted at least someone out there to still see me as Kara.”

Lena’s brow crinkles and she opens her mouth with a sassy remark but holds back before deciding to tell her the truth, “You’re still my Kara.”

 _My Kara_ , she likes the sound of that.

* * *

**From** : Lena  
**To** : Kara  
**Subject** : Home.

It was great to see you, you look amazing! And you are NOT fat! Little Liam was a boy of a few words, but I am besotted with him. I almost felt like stealing him and bringing him back over to Metropolis.  
In fact that’s a lie, I really felt like staying in Midvale (two weeks weren’t enough). I almost didn’t get back on that flight. I love it here in Metropolis and I love studying medicine (If you didn’t noticed by my long talks with your mom, tell her that it worked and thanks btw –she will know what I’m talking about). But it’s not home. Midvale is home. Being back with you felt like home. I miss my best friend. (I’m talking about Alex, jk)  
I’ve met some great people here, but I didn’t grow up with any of them playing superheroes in my back garden. I don’t feel like they are real friends. I haven’t kicked them in the shins (Still sorry about that one), stayed up all night on Santa watch with them, hung from trees pretending to be spies, played married or rehearsed a thousand times your dream proposal (By the way who wants to be proposed on your parents back yard? Oh yes, you!), or laughed my heart out as their stomachs were pumped (because too much tequila would do that to you, just fyi.) It’s kind of hard to beat that.  
However I can see that I have already been replaced. That little Liam is your whole world now. And it’s easy to see why. I even loved him when he threw up on Lex’s suit (especially then). That must mean something. It’s weird to see how much he looks like you. What’s that like? He has your twinkling blue eyes (I sense trouble ahead! He’s going to be a ladies man or a man’s man, or just like you, both) and blonde hair and a little button nose. He’s so beautiful.  
I know that you are incredibly busy at the moment but if you ever need a break from it all, you’re welcome to come over here and relax (I’m talking to Liam now).  
College is a lot tougher than I thought it would be. There’s just so much studying to do, so much reading. I barely have a social life. I’ve got three years here, then I’ve to do about five to seven years in a general surgical residency so I’m estimating that I’ll be fully qualified in my specialized field (whatever that will be, although I do like obstetrics now) by the time I’m hundred.  
Anyway, I hope Liam is well and you’re taking care of him and yourself as well.  
I can’t wait to see you guys again.  
Love, Lena.

* * *

So Lena is back in Metropolis, and her apartment is looking a little bit depressing to stay there at the moment. She needs a beer, so she goes to the local pub near her place.

Once she’s there she scans the place and smiles faintly when she sees a couple of familiar faces near the stool at the bar that she’s on. But the smile quickly disappears when she thinks of what she left behind.

She didn’t only left her best friend, she left the most amazing kid too and that’s what it’s killing her. She wasn’t lying when she said that she loved Liam with all her heart. She does, so much that it’s making her go crazy.

To think that she spent a year without them and it’s going to take a couple of years before she can be with them it’s making her rethink her choices and the fact that she left them again. She knows now what Kara meant of holding her back. But Lena doesn’t see it that way but knows how that could come across.

The more she thinks about it, the more depressed she feels.

If it weren’t for the looming figure by her side, she would have considered crying and letting out her sorrows on the counter without anyone noticing, but the figure is there, and it chooses to let himself show. “So, the last time I looked that depressed, I tried to drink everything that was on that counter and let me tell, it was the worst idea you could come up with.” A bearded man takes a seat on the empty stool. He gives her a strained smile and laughs at his own joke when Lena looks at him bewildered.

The man extends his hand and introduces himself “Hi, I'm Jack.”

Lena for her part shakes his hand, “Lena.”

The guy asks the bartender two beers and turns to talk to Lena once again. “I’m sorry to disturb your inner demons but I've been sent to play friend matchmaker.”

“Matchmaker?” Lena finally chuckles and Jack sighs nodding. “Yes, a friend matchmaker.”

“See, my best friend and I want to get to know if the hot Luthor would like to join us?” He gives the two beers and signals with his head towards the table she saw when she first entered.

“Who’s your best friend?” Lena asks and Jack doesn’t even have to tell her when the girl in question stands up and walks with intention towards them, and Lena panics a little inside. “The hot girl from class?”

“Sam, yeah.”

“Hey! So we’ve been wondering why the cute Luthor-”

“He said hot Luthor.”

“Okay why the hot Luthor looks sad.”

“Sorry,” Lena says sheepishly and hands Sam one beer and the girl smirks at her. “It's time to realize you're here with us. And that we might be fun to be with.”

Lena raises her eyebrow and asks haughtily, “And what does this sort of fun entails?”

“Are you prepared for it?”

“I…”

* * *

**_ A couple of months later _ **

Kara thinks that when Liam looks at her, he knows that she doesn’t have a clue what she’s doing.

He’s almost walking now, which means Kara’s running around saying _“No, Liam no!”_

_“Liam do not touch that!”_

_“No! Liam, mommy says NO!”_

Kara doesn’t think Liam cares about what mommy thinks. Kara thinks Liam is a boy who sees something he wants, and he goes for it.

She really dreads the teenage years!

Eliza has been fabulous.

Liam loves her.

Liam listens to her.

When Eliza says “NO Liam!” Liam knows to stop.

When Kara says it, Liam laughs and keeps going.

* * *

**New text message from** :

 **Lena** : It’s Liam first Christmas! I hope he got my presents!

 **Kara** : Thanks for the book, Lena. I know he'll love it one day.

 **Kara** : But who gives a kid a book?

 **Kara** : Judging you.

 **Lena** : It’s a perfectly good gift Kara, I know he’s going to appreciate it and the other thing too. You’re just jealous I gave him a better gift than you.

 **Kara** : UGH! Fine, but who gives a kid a book and a riding toy that’s basically a car!!!

 **Lena** : I’m offended! It’s not just a car, it’s a Bentley GTC 12V black.

 **Kara** : HE IS A KID LENA, HE DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!!!

 **Lena** : But it has a remote, so you control it!

 **Kara** : Fine.

* * *

**New text message from** :

 **Lena** : How in the hell did you fit in that? Attachment: 1 photo.

 **Kara** : I’m going to kill Lucy.

 **Kara** : I was just trying to see if it was safe.

 **Lena** : So?

 **Kara** : So when I was in, Alex drove me around and it was fun.

 **Kara** : Except for the part where she drove me into the table.

 **Kara** : I have a black eye.

 **Lena** : I meant: so was it safe?

 **Kara** : Shut up.

* * *

**New video:**

“Hey Kara and Liam so this is my new apartment.” Lena’s voice appears behind the camera. Lena shows the building first, then the stairs and then the inside of her new home. Lena shows them room by room before going to the open kitchen. The whole space was an open floor plan, and as she zooms in the kitchen, Sam with a four year old Ruby on her back and Jack appear and Lena talks to them.

“Look at my own slaves!“

Sam smiles when she sees Lena recording her knowing well for who the video was for and Jack flips her off, he then motions with his hand towards the other side of the room for Lena to continue the tour.

“And here, we have my favorite Star Wars poster.” Lena shows next and Sam appears alongside her and takes the poster down. “It would look so special in the bathroom. You’re not having a Star Wars poster in here. You don’t need more nerdy things besides you.”

“But it’s two against one.”

“No, it’s two against two. Ruby doesn’t like it either. Right honey?” Sam asks her daughter who jumps towards Lena’s arms and babbles something about baby Yoda.

“No, I think Ruby likes it.”

“Betrayed by my own kid.”

“Hey, so this is my apartment you guys. Emphasis on my. You guys have your own apartments you could-”

“Keep talking to your girlfriend back home instead of yelling us for trying to help you.”

The camera then turns, and Kara sees Lena rolling her eyes at that statement but then smiling big at Ruby and Kara chuckles. Lena then let’s Ruby down on the floor where she proceeds to run away, while Sam follows her daughter.

Lena takes the camera again and walks furthermore into a new room and opens up a door that she hasn’t showed them yet. “Ok, this is the guestroom but as you can see,” Lena points towards the nightstand where a picture of her and Liam is on and then towards the toys scattered on one part of the room. “This will be your room if you guys decide to come. Ruby so graciously donated a few of her toys for Liam.”

Lena then turns towards the bathroom mirror of the guestroom and looks straight into the camera. “I really can’t wait to see you guys. Merry Christmas!”

* * *

**New Video:**

“Hey Lena,” Jeremiah’s gruff voice is heard behind the camera. “A promise is a promise so here it is,” The video is set on the backyard where Kara is with Liam, Winn and James, and Eliza is on the opposite side of the yard with Lucy and Alex. They look like they’re cheering on Liam.

At first Lena is confused but when she sees Kara letting Liam’s hands go, she knows what is about to happen and she can’t help the gasp and the sweet smile that instantly appears on her face.

“Walk to grandma,” Kara says, and Liam stands by himself and takes one careful step after another until he’s practically sprinting towards Eliza who catches him, and everyone cheers him on.

“Good boy!”

Jeremiah zooms on Kara and then on Alex and Lena laughs when she notices that Alex is the only one who’s crying.

* * *

* * *

**_PART IV _ **

**_ Years later _ **

The Merry-Christmas-card is making Kara sad. On the front of the card a lovely little picture of Lena, Jack, Ruby and Sam all dressed up warmly in their winter coats and hats and gloves stands out. They’re standing outside in a yard that’s covered in snow with their arms wrapped around a snowman. Looking like a real family even though she knows they’re only her friends. But that’s the thing, Kara supposed to be Lena’s best friend but seems like she has replaced her with other two.

They look so sickeningly happy, that Alex can’t help herself and made a grunting noise while Liam giggles at how funny Alex is.

Liam then tugs on Kara’s sleeve and with his puppy dog eyes and pout he asks, “Mommy can we send Lena one of our own?”

That trick never fails and even though she was thinking of doing a Christmas card before, she now definitely wants her kid to be happy and of course show Lena how happy they are with their own family and friends.

“Of course we can.”

* * *

“Lee, you got mail,” Sam screams and Lena quickly appears by her side. As Lena tries to take the envelope, Sam keeps a steady hold in it and pries it open before Lena can protest.

It’s a Christmas card from the Danvers household. The photo includes Nia and Brainy, Kara’s new friends and Jimmy with Winn on the background standing. Eliza and Jeremiah with Liam on Jeremiah’s shoulders are on the couch while Kara is hugging Alex and Lucy on the floor.

Lena can help but smile at how happy her family is (even without her).

“They look happy.”

“They are.”

* * *

_To Lena_  
YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 8th BIRTHDAY PARTY ON MY HOUSE. WE ARE HAVING A MAJICIN. I CANT WAIT. IT IS ON AT 2 O’CLOCK AND YOU CAN LEAVE AT 5 O’CLOCK.  
LOVE LIAM.  


_Dear Liam,_  
I’m sorry I can’t come to your birthday party. The magician sounds like he will be lots of fun. You will have so many friends you won’t even know I’m not there! I have to work at the hospital, so they won’t let me take a holiday. I told them it was your birthday, but they still wouldn’t listen!  
However I have sent you a little something, so I hope you like it. Happy birthday, Liam, and take care of your mommy for me. She is very special.   
Lots of love to you and Mom,   
Lena.  
  


_TO LENA,_  
  
THANK YOU FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT. MY MOMMY CRIED WHEN I OPENED IT. I NEVER HAD A BYCYCLE BEFORE AND NEVER HAD A LOCKET. THE PHOTOGRAPHS OF YOU AND MOMMY ARE VERY SMALL.   
THE MAJICIN WAS GOOD BUT MY BEST FRIEND KRISTEN SAID SHE NEW HE WAS CHEATING AND SHOWED EVERYONE WHERE THE MAN HID THE CARDS. THE MAN WAS NOT VERY HAPPY AND HE GOT MAD AT KRIS. MOMMY LAFFED SO LOUD I DO NOT THINK THE MAJIC MAN LIKED HER EETHER. AUNTY ALEX AND LUCY LAFFED TOO BUT NOT AS LOUD AS MOM. KRIS LIKES MOM. I GOT LOTS OF NICE PRESENTS.   
I DO NOT NO IF MOMMY TOLD YOU THAT WE MOVED HOWSES AND CITIES. WE’RE IN NATIONAL CITY! I MISS GRANDMA AND GRANDAD SO MUCH AND I NO MOMMY IS SAD BECAUSE I HEARD HER CRYING LAST NIGHT IN BED. BUT WE DIDN’T MOVE TOO FAR AWAY LIKE YOU. ITS AT LEAST AN HOUR TO MIDVALE. IT DOES NOT TAKE TOO LONG AND WE ARE NEARER TO ALL THE THINGS WE WANT. IT IS MUCH SMALLER THAN THE GRANDPAS HOUSE. MOMMY IS FUNNY SHE CALLS IT A SHOW BOX! THERE ARE ONLY 2 BEDROOMS AND THE KITCHEN IS TINY AND THERE IS NO DINING ROOM OR PLAYROOM. JUST A PLACE TO EAT AND WATCH TV. WE HAVE A BIG BALCONY AND IT’S NICE BUT MOM WONT LET ME STAND ON IT ON MY OWN.  
I CAN SEE THE PARK. MOMMY SAYS THE PARK IS OUR GARDEN AND THAT WE HAVE THE BIGGEST GARDEN IN THE WORLD WHERE I CAN PLAY SOCCER ALL THE TIME WITHOUTH BREAKING ANY MORE OF GRANDMAS WINDOWS.   
MOMMY HAS A NEW JOB. SHE WORKS MOST DAYS IN A WEEK BUT SHE CAN COLLECT ME FROM SKOOL AND OTHER TIME SHE CANT. I PLAY WITH KRIS UNTIL SHE COMES HOME. SHES MY NEW BEST FRIEND. HER MOM ALWAYS BRINGS HER HOME BECAUSE THEY SAY WE ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET THE BUS. I DON’T THINK MOM LIKES THAT SHE HAS A BOSS. SHE WANTS TO BE THE BOSS.   
ME AND KRIS HATE SKOOL BUT SHE ALWAYS MAKES ME LAFF. MOMMY SAYS SHE WAS TIRED OF HAVING TO KEEP GOING BACK TO MY TEACHER MR. LANE. GRANDMA AND GRANDAD THINK IT WAS FUNNY AND THAT’S KARMA FOR HER. I DON’T NOW WHO KARMA IS. MR. LANE HAD THE BIGGEST NOSE EVER. HE HATED ME. I DO NOT THINK HE LIKED MOM EETHER BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS FIGHT WHEN THEY SEE EACH OTHER. I ONCE HEARD HER SAY TO HIM THAT HE WAS AN UGLY AND BOLD ALIEN. IT WAS FUN. BUT NOW I HAVE BETTER TEACHERS.  
WE ALWAYS SPEND TIME WITH AUNTIE ALEX AND LUCY AND I LIKE JAMES AND WINN THEY MAKE ME PLAY BALL WHEN THEY HERE AND TEACH ME SCIENCE STUF BECAUSE THEY MOVED TOO. WHEN ARE YOU COMING TO SEE US? MOMMY SAYS YOU ARE SINGLE AS A PRINGLE AND THAT YOU NEED SOMEONE TO CUDDLE WITH. I MISS YOU, I COULD CUDDLE YOU.  
LOVE, ADEN.

* * *

“Alex, I just feel like the walls are closing in on me. I’m only 25 and I feel like I’m 50,” Kara groans and Alex chuckles and pats her back. “Roughly 43,” Alex jokes and Kara glares at her and stands up from the couch. “I’m glad I moved out and I’m closer to you, but this is really though.”

“You know that if you need any help, you can ask Lucy,” She laughs when Kara decides to grab a cushion and hit her with it. “You needed to be independent. This is great for you Kara. You have a great job at CatCo, and you got this new house.”

“I know, but this is happening so fast. Alex! Liam is starting school again, he will be meeting new people and beginning his life and I have left mine behind.” Kara groans. “And you know the worst part of all, is that there’s this huge divide between me and Lena right now because I feel like we’re living in such different worlds, I don’t know what to talk about with her anymore. And we used to be able to talk all night. She phones once a week and I listen to what she’s been up to during the week and try to bite my tongue every time I go into another Liam story. Truth is I have nothing other to talk about but him and I know it bores people.”

The corners of Alex’s lips tilt up and she sighs dramatically. “You don’t bore me.”

“That’s because you’re my sister. I think I used to be interesting once upon a time.” Kara drawls and Alex grins, she could tell that Kara was finally over her bad mood and her playful side was beginning to show. “I think you’re interesting now.”

“Yeah, you just need to see my miserable life to put yours into perspective,” Kara says causing Alex to laugh at her. “Did I tell you what I saw in this month issue?”

“No.”

“Do you know who is on the cover?” Kara groans as she remembers shredding apart in a fit of rage the magazine while her coworkers watched horrified. “Freaking Andrea!”

Alex really wants to laugh but she decides that Kara has enough already. so she goes with the next best course of action, trying to help her sister out. “You know what Kara, I think what you need is someone to satisfy whatever needs you prefer,” Alex declares and quickly grabs her phone and sets up a ladies night for that night, showing Kara her plans.

“Are you trying to pimp me out? I’m your sister.”

“My sister who is driving me crazy and who I know is jealous of what I’m having with Maggie.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. How is she by the way?”

“Good, she’s working a lot but we’re good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Kara, this is not about me.”

“But it could be.”

“No, this is about you and getting you have a good time and getting you laid.”

Kara can’t remember the last time she had a drink. She can’t remember the last time a guy or a girl even looked at her way. (Except for the people who glare at her angrily in cafes when Liam starts to scream.) She can’t even remember the last time she even cared about someone not staring at her. 

So Kara nods, “Ugh I think so too.”

Now that she has Alex helping her maybe it was time for her to be free. And free she is when she meets the perfect no-strings attached guy, William, a couple of weeks later, just as Lena finds someone else just because a comment, she made in passing and that somehow made Lena realize that she needed someone else too.

* * *

Lena is sipping her wine when Jack just looks at her like she’s lost her mind. “You dreamt you were on a cliff and you jumped, and a superhero saved you.”

“Yeah, I mean, come on, I think it was Supergirl! That's pretty cool.” Lena chuckles and Jack just raises his eyebrow and narrows his eyes at her. “I don't understand. So you’ve had this recurrent dreams of the same things happening to you?”

“Yeah, I've always had dreams like that.”

“It sounds to me like you need to work some issues, sweetie. You may need to talk to someone if you think you need someone saving from a superhero every time you do something stupid.” Veronica tells her in her fake saccharine voice.

“I mean that’s not-”

“Maybe she’s is right.” Sam decides to finally but in and Lena frowns.

“No, you don’t get it, they’re just dreams.”

“Well, dreams or not they’re kind of weird.”

“I don’t think they’re weird. I think they’re fantastic!”

“Thank you, Ruby.” Lena gives the little girl a thankful smile and then returns to her meal. This is one of those times where she misses her best friend. Okay, who is she kidding she always misses her. And one of those times where she could actually talk to Kara and tell her everything.

* * *

It was one of those sunny days outside so Kara decides to take Liam to the beach. Once they get there, they meet up with James and Lucy who were taking a stroll down the beach. Kara hopes to see them together one of these days, but it seems like it’s not going to be any time soon by the way that James still trembles, and Lucy acts coy.

Liam immediately takes off to play with James and Lucy, while Kara watches. Her focus is quickly discarded from the game towards her phone when she feels it vibrate on her pocket.

 **_New Text Message from_ ** _:_

 **Lena** : I dreamt Supergirl Saved me again.

 **Lena** : I was falling from a cliff.

 **Lena** : Ok, I jumped but I knew that she would save me.

 **Kara** : What did it feel like?

 **Lena** : Weird but also comforting.

 **Kara** : Don’t worry, you always have dreams like that and hey she’s always there to save you : )

 **Lena** : I miss you Kara.

 **Lena** : Please come visit, ok?

Kara smiles gets bigger and bigger when she thinks more and more about her plans, because after all she needs a vacation. Yeah, she definitely needs it.

* * *

Not a day later Alex is dropping her off at the airport while Liam bounces excitedly in the back seat.

“What have you told the poor brat?” Alex looks at Liam through the rearview mirror and Kara rolls her eyes and laughs. “That you’re coming home with his other mother?”

“No! Just that she sent me a ticket. I've got no expectations.” Kara grabs her two suitcases from the trunk while Alex carries Liam in her arms, he’s getting a little heavier and taller, but she could handle him.

“Well, good, because she's got a girlfriend.” Alex reminds Kara. Truth to be told she was a little bit worried about her sister.

“I think she’s dating that Victoria girl, but I know that Lena doesn’t love her girlfriend,” Kara says so surely. “You know it's funny, her name didn't come up once when she was planning my trip there, maybe they broke up.”

“Yeah, well, Liam's mature enough to know that when it comes to those types of relationships they have, it doesn't matter.” Alex says sarcastically and Kara rolls her eyes. “Yeah, well, Liam also knows that something must have triggered Lena’s sudden enthusiasm to see me, who, by the way, knows her better than anyone, and I’m clearly the best person to judge!” Kara retorts and Alex laughs along with Liam who doesn’t know why he’s laughing but he is.

Kara then takes Liam from Alex’s arms and embraces him until he’s almost out of breath. “You be a good boy for Alex, ok? And grandma is picking you up tomorrow don’t forget.”

“Yeah mommy,” Liam mumbles into her shoulder and squirms away until Kara puts him down and it’s Alex’s turn for a hug.

“Don’t burn the house down, and don’t set anything on fire,” She warns her and Alex shrugs nonchalantly. “I make no promises, but you know this is a good thing to see if Maggie could like kids.”

“Oh, no I think you’re doing it with the wrong test subject. He’s going to scare her away.” Kara jokes of course but by Alex’s panicked stare, she just hugs her sister tighter. “I’m kidding, he promised he was going to be a good boy, and you know that Maggie likes him.”

“Yeah, him, but what if-“

“You’ll get your answers in a week.”

“Ok, see you in a week.” Kara then turns around and it’s halfway through the door when she hears Alex yell at her. “Bye and use protection.” 

“Like a helmet?” Liam asks and Alex laughs out loud at his innocence.

“Exactly a helmet.”

* * *

Kara lets out an excited squeal, pushing herself off hundreds of people and flinging herself into Lena’s arms, and Lena receives her with a loud, surprised laugh.

“It’s so good to see you!” Lena smiles at her and Kara is already disarmed by the charming smile. “So, tired? Hungry?” Lena asks while taking the suitcases from her hands. Kara turns to see her for more details and when she sees Lena smirk, she raises her eyebrow and asks. “No. Why?”

They end up at a party, with incredible loud music, and drunken posh people and Kara can’t be happier than she is right now. She’s introduced to Sam and Jack who only have warm hugs and encouraging and welcoming words for Kara. So pictures and videos didn’t do justice on Sam nor Jack for that matter, them being gorgeous, and they’re so open and fun that Kara feels way better knowing that Lena was not alone.

Dancing with Lena is one of Kara’s favorite things in the world. A dancing Lena is a fun Lena. 

“Do you want another?” Lena tries to speak up, given that the loud music didn’t let them talk much. She motions the beer in her hands and Kara nods and hands her the empty bottle. “Um, yeah, thank you.”

“All right. I'll be back, okay?” While Lena ventures the sea of sweating and dancing bodies towards the bar, Kara stands still and waits for her until a guy approaches her.

He was average, brown hair and all round seemed like a douchebag, but Kara was going to be civil at least. “So, you're new here.” Kara nods and searches for her friend through the crowd.

“I'm Maxwell,” The boy extends her hand and Kara shakes it politely. “Kara!”

“Kara?” The boy stares at her weirdly and keeps going this time a lot closer to her. “So what do you do, Kara?”

“I'm a mom!” Kara replies in his ear and he chuckles. “Is that some kind of, uh, performance thing? You're a drama major?”

“I'm a mother of a 8-year-old boy!” Kara watches as the guy’s face falls into a frown and a panicky look, like if he was going to be responsible of the kid if he continued to talk to her.

“Cool! Cool!” He decides to point towards the bar and slowly as he can he backtracks his steps and pretends to go in search of drinks for them “Can I get you a drink or something?”

When Lena returns and gives Kara her drink, the guy releases a safe sigh and Lena just rolls her eyes and pushes him to go away, which he does immediately.

“A gin and tonic.” Lena hands the drink to a relieved Kara. “You’re ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kara reassures her and takes a sip of her drink and looks around the party.

Just as she’s about to ask Lena something, she sees Jack and Sam with mischievous smiles on their faces come behind Lena.

Jack grabs Lena by her waist and Sam her hanging legs. “Phone? Car keys?” And Lena knows what’s going to happen right there and then.

She tries to wiggle herself out of her friends hold and laughs. “Oh, no. Come on. No, no, no!”

“It’s payback Lena,” One of them giggles and Kara takes at least Lena’s shoes off.

“Come on, come on! Come on! Please!” Lena pleads.

“It's gonna happen!”

Lena squeals and watches an amused Kara try to hold her laugh as she throws her head back.

“One, two, three!”

“Okay, okay!”

“Kara, Kara, come on, come...” By the time Kara hears a splash and a grunting Lena in the pool, she smiles as Jack and Sam hurriedly disappear through the crowd, knowing Lena would get them back for it.

“Can you give me a hand?” Lena innocently asks. She extends her hand towards Kara who narrows her eyes at the hand but doesn’t think twice about helping her friend. She tries to pull her towards the ground, when she no longer feels it herself as Lena pulls her into the pool. 

Kara manages to resurface from the water with her mouth open and an angry glare at Lena who laughs at her appearance and raises her hands in apology. “Come on! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just had to.”

Kara has this twinkle in her eye that Lena knows it’s not a good sign. Kara slowly but skillfully approaches Lena and grabs her by her shoulders and dumps her into the water again, laughing when Lena tries to do the same with her.

The tug war last for at least ten minutes before they both gasping for air and laughing at each other. The water reaches them to their hips, so their upper part is exposed to the cold air and Lena wiggles her eyebrows as she looks down to Kara’s chest and says, “You're looking way too hot right now, Kara.” Kara looks down and covers her chest and when she looks back towards Lena, she sees a small blush on her cheeks and decides to tease her about it.

“Like what you see?” Kara sultry voices goes straight to Lena’s core. She rolls her eyes and scoffs pretending that Kara’s comment didn’t bring such a reaction to her body and soul.

“Come on, we have to go.”

* * *

And so it goes: In the park near Lena’s house, in the grass that’s almost or as green as Lena’s eyes. On a quiet sunrise, after spending the whole night and part of the early day together, they lay on the grass, with Lena on her back and Kara’s head on her shoulder, save for the soft elaborate breaths –they’re so close that they almost taste each other’s lips as they talk in the quietness of it all.

“You know is strange to think that I could have lived here and been part of it. But I don't regret Liam, you know?” Kara relies on the thought of her kid, her amazing and incredible son, that’s probably about to go to sleep in the other side of the country. Lena agrees and when she realizes that Kara can’t know what she’s thinking she so subtly nods.

“I mean, how could I? He's the most amazing kid.” That gets a smile out of them and Kara shifts her body as well as Lena and they get closer together. “The weird thing is that he reminds me more of you than Mike. That's probably just 'cause I love him.”

The intensity of the moment is not lost on them. The silence that overtakes that statement and the constant glances between their lips and their eyes are enough to appear as if the world stopped turning in that instant. Like everyone around them were wiped out. Like everything at home was forgotten about and it’s like those few minutes on the world were created just for them and all they could do is look at each other and inch closer and closer so that their lips are just inches apart from connecting and whipping out for good their surroundings.

But just like that the spell is broken.

Lena is the first to create the much dreaded distance between them only by whispering “We should go.”

* * *

The spell was already broken by the time Lena decided not to kiss her (for some reason that Kara was adamant to find out) but if Kara had a little bit of hope then, well it’s completely crushed by meeting her girlfriend Victoria.

So Victoria is definitely something else. She is way beautiful than Kara expected her to be and the more she stares at her, the more she knows how out of her league Kara is for Lena and the real reason why Lena pulled apart. She can’t compete with that. That being Victoria in a black crochet-trim sleep romper donning a lace robe over her sculptured body and a frown on her face.

“Veronica, Kara. Kara, Veronica.” Lena makes the introductions and both Veronica and Kara refrain the roll of their eyes, because they know who the other person standing between Lena and them is. Albeit Kara thought her name was Victoria this whole time, that goes to show that Lena doesn’t talk about her like she should’ve.

“Good morning.”

“Hi.” Kara offers lamely and Lena clears her throat and takes the suitcase from Kara’s hands. “Let me show you to your room.”

Veronica steps in and grabs the bag from her and pecks Lena on the lips. “Don’t worry I will. Why don’t you go shower, you look like you need it honey.” Lena pinches her nose in reluctance but decides not to fight Veronica and shuffles away but not before giving Kara a ‘behave and I’m sorry look’.

“So this is your room,” Veronica drops the suitcase in a corner and smoothest out a nonexistent crease on the bed. “I’m sorry we didn’t have time to prepare the room for your sudden arrival.”

Kara only dismisses her by a nod. “It’s fine.” The room looks pristine, but she doesn’t comment on that and simply rolls her eyes internally.

“I suggest you take a shower as well before breakfast, you don’t look so clean.” There’s clear distaste and frustration on her voice while she massages her temples and Kara fakes a smile knowing what is going through Veronica’s head. “Yeah, I guess. Lena and I-“ She stops to gauge Veronica’s expression who presses her lips together and narrows her eyes at her. “We did a lot of things so I guess I should take a shower as well.”

A moment stretches of silence as the two stare at each other, coming to an impasse, when there’s the distinct yell of distress from Lena, who is looking for something, and the moment between them pass and when Veronica leaves, Kara only slumps back into the comfortable bed and groans into the pillows.

So far, Kara has managed to not only leave a bad impression on her best friend’s girlfriend by insinuating things that weren’t there and by bringing Lena at the wee hours of the morning, but she also managed to screw up when she tried to kiss said best friend and of course there’s the fact that she misses her kid so much.

She doesn’t know what she’s going to do for the rest of the weeks.

* * *

Veronica takes her seat after handing each people on the table their food.

It’s been nearly four days since Kara arrived and this was the first night that she actually had to spend time with Veronica, Sam, Ruby and Jack, having a quiet dinner opposed to the scenery that Lena took her out to the time they had spent together.

Kara widens her eyes when she sees her plate. “Wow. This should be in a museum.” She comments but Veronica misses her sarcasm while Lena hides her smile on her napkin, knowing Kara’s teasing and the fact that her girlfriend doesn’t quite catch it. Jack on the other hand doesn’t have a problem with laughing but he only gets a tap on his head when Sam gives him the look.

“Oh, it's nothing. Just quail egg and asparagus in filo pastry with a cream of rocket sauce.”

Jack chooses that moment to pour the wine on the glasses and when he’s about to pour into Veronica’s glass, she reproaches him with a dirty look. “Oh, you know I can't drink.”

Jack rolls his eyes and clips his tongue and Lena freezes for a moment knowing what is coming next.

“Of course,” Jack apologizes and puts more alcohol on his drink. “How are we going to cope without the numbing haze of alcohol?”

Kara of course doesn’t miss this exchange and after looking at her best friend who is trying to avoid her stare, she directs her question to Veronica. “Why can't you drink? If that's not a rude question.”

Lena’s fists clench and she drops her head subtly, closing her eyes tightly before she straightens in her seat when Veronica voices her name in a disapproving manner “Lena?”

“What?” Kara asks calmly and Lena flinches ever so slightly.

“Didn't I…” Lena trails off and looks between Veronica and Kara.

The opportunity for Lena to tell Kara is lost when Ruby is the one to announce the sort of good news.

“I’m going to be an aunt; Aunt Lena is having a baby!” Ruby volunteers immediately and Veronica’s jaw clenches showing her frustration, while Kara looks at her sideways, and stares at Lena in disbelief who is blushing and avoiding her look. “That's wonderful. Congratulations.” Kara feels her heart beating out of her chest from the news and finally looks at Lena who’s still avoiding her look. “Lena, you didn't tell me.”

“No, I... Sorry, I thought I did.” Lena offers lamely and Veronica can’t stand the puppy eyes, the sad and crestfallen face that the best friends were giving at each other, so she manages to change the conversation as if dismissing the colossal shift between the two friends after that revelation.

“We have Maxwell's vernissage in an hour, why don’t we get ready for that instead,” She stands up and offers Lena her hand. “Lena can you come please we need to speak in private.”

After they leave is Sam who comforts Kara. “I’m sure she was going to tell you Kara.”

“Yeah. Uh, is Lena carrying the-“

“No, they decided that Veronica was going to be the one.”

“When did they-“

“Actually it was pretty weird, one day Lena was living alone and then the next day Veronica is moving in and thinking of having a child.”

“They’re the definition of a U-Haul relationship.”

“I think Aunty Lena just wanted what my mom has and what you have.” Ruby looks at Kara and Kara really knows what she means, because she wants it too, with Lena.

* * *

“How can you not tell her?” Veronica screams at her the minute she closes the door of their bedroom. Lena looks guilty and ashamed.

“I don’t know, it’s just didn’t came up,” she offers lamely, and Veronica rolls her eyes.

“You spent a couple of days together, alone may I add, and you didn’t even think that it was worth to mention that your girlfriend was waiting for you at home with possibly our future child!” Her nostrils flare and Lena takes a couple of steps back.

“I’m sorry, I really am.”

“You better be,” Veronica finishes. Lena moves towards her, but the other brunette stops her right on the spot. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. So why don’t you just get ready now.”

* * *

Lena finally gets a moment alone after being introduced to everyone at the gallery and she scurries to find Kara. She’s standing by one of the abstract but weird paintings by the door when Lena approaches her. “I'm so sorry. Veronica had this planned for weeks. It's not for long, okay?” Kara turns to look at her and gives her a look. “I promise.”

Just as Kara is about to say something Veronica appears out of nowhere and takes Lena by the arm and points somewhere behind them. 

“Sweetie? Dr. Quinn is by the sweet and sour prawn balls! Look, she's just...”

“Sweetie, not now. Okay?” Lena dismisses her and gives Kara a sorry look, but Veronica protests. “But she's a senior thoracic surgeon,” She emphasizes and looks at Kara for help who nods reluctantly. “Lena, she's right. Go on.”

“Okay, let's go.” Lena offers Veronica a tight smile and doesn’t look back to where her best friend is left for the tenth time that night.

Kara for her part doesn’t mind it all; the feeling of despair and loneliness is long gone replaced by anger and wistfulness of returning home. Kara thought of Lena as part of her home but now, now she knows she’s no longer the Lena she once knew and she’s helpless about it.

She’s brought back to the present when Maxwell the artist himself (the douche at the party) makes a wild appearance and starts to talk about his pieces. “This image here is one of my favorites. How to articulate that transient moment when you see something through the camera's eye.”

Kara sighs and keeps on listening.

“It's a little like love at first sight. Stops you in your tracks. Suddenly you recognize it for exactly what it is.” Maxwell makes a pause to deliver some tension and Kara interrupts him when she lets out, “A load of bullshit.”

Everyone turns to look at her surprised and Maxwell narrows his eyes and glares at her. Motioning with his hands for her to go away and that’s the moment she decides that she’s had enough.

“Kara! Kara, where are you going?” Lena yells following Kara out of the gallery and into the cold night.

“Back home,” Kara yells back. She doesn’t turn to see her friend, but she knows she’s following her. “And I mean National City. This is too crazy for me, okay? I walked straight into the middle of something here!”

Lena finally catches up to her and grabs her arm. “Look, it's all fine, honestly. Veronica and I just needed to air some stuff!” Kara yanks her arm out of Lena’s grip, quite violently, Lena glares at her in disapproval and Kara holds Lena’s glare with a one of her own. “Oh, good, I'm glad you're fine, 'cause I'm not! We were out together the whole night, Lena! And all the while your girlfriend was at home worrying about a future baby!” Kara’s tone is harsh and cold. “And the worst part of all is that you didn't say anything!”

“Come on, Kara. Nothing happened, we were just... We were just having some fun.” Lena trails off for a second, feeling a little awkward by the lie. 

“That's what you got me over here for then? Just some fun?” Kara feels a run down her spine as her eyes focus on Lena again and sees that the mask and the impenetrable walls on her best friend is up.

“I wanted to see you, you're my best friend!” Lena’s expression softens noticeably, but Kara takes a step towards her best friend. “Or maybe you needed someone from your old life to point out the truth!” Lena tenses, visibly, and Lena finds herself stepping back. “What truth?”

“You're in a mess, Lena! This whole situation is one big fucking mess!” Kara motions to the gallery where she knows Veronica is, where Lena’s other posh friends are, and where Lena’s head and heart are. Sam and Jack weren’t even there, and she knows that Lena has been distancing from them as well.

“Me? I'm in a mess?” Lena’s voice is laced with newfound disbelief and angriness.

“Yes and you're in denial. You’re not happy!”

“You're projecting!” 

“Okay, can we just stop the psychobabble here and just talk like normal people, please!”

“Fine, I was worried you might find it hard, you know, coming here.”

“Hard?”

“I mean, you've had a tough time, Kara, and seeing where we live, you know, our apartment, our lifestyle, it's just...” Lena tells her, and Kara raises her hand to stop her. “You thought I was jealous of you? No. I pity you, Lena! All I see is someone compensating for a crap personal life by schmoozing her way up the career ladder and for what? This is what Lillian wanted for you, the expectations that were placed on you just because you’re a Luthor, but that doesn’t mean that you have to-”

“Crap personal life?” Lena chuckles coldly, in fact cutting Kara off before she could go on and spit more true facts. “All right let's see. Um, stable relationship with beautiful girlfriend, lots in common, a great circle of friends, a kid maybe on the way, who's going to have two parents, by the way, who are going to be there and be better than just one!” It’s out so quickly that Lena barely has time to register what she said and Kara visibly pales, like Lena had just slapped her. “Kara, come on, I’m...”

“Forget it, Lena! Go ahead and be fucking miserable!” Kara manages to choke out despite the tears and her broken heart.

“You know, I will!” Lena snarls.

“Just don't come whining to me when you realize you're empty inside.” Kara says and Lena winces. “I won’t even have to.”

Kara walks past Lena and keeps walking when she yells “Good!” and she flips Lena.

Lena screams back, “Excellent!”

And just as always Kara has the final word and disappears with a single “Fantastic!”

Lena stands in the sidewalk and she’s so mad that she wants to punch something, so she does and that’s when she learns not to punch a wall again, ever in her life.

A broken knuckle and a broken heart later, she knows she screwed up.

* * *

**_New instant group message from_** : Alex and Lucy.

 **Alex** : Hey, you’re not answering your phone.

 **Lucy** : We know you’re there Kara, we can see that you’ve seen our messages!

 **Lucy** : OK I’m going to stalk you until you reply.

 **Alex** : Helloooooo!

 **Lucy** : Kara come on!

 **Kara** : Hey

 **Alex** : Well hello there. Why do I get the feeling that I was being ignored?

 **Lucy** : Yeah Kara what’s up.

 **Kara** : Sorry, I was not in the mood to speak to anyone.

 **Lucy** : I suppose we can forgive you.

 **Alex** : Talk about yourself, I haven’t.

 **Lucy** : Alex!

 **Alex** : What?! Ok, fine. I forgive you too, but only if you tell us how was the trip to Metropolis?

 **Kara** : It was fine. Lena showed me around everywhere, I hadn’t had a minute to spare while I was over there, she really took care of me.

 **Alex** : As she should. So where did you go?

 **Kara** : She showed me around Metropolis so I could see what it would have been like for me to study there and it was so fabulous. It was perfect, and it was so romantic and magical and beautiful…

 **Lucy** : It sounds great.

 **Alex** : So you liked it then.

 **Kara** : Yeah, I liked it.

 **Alex** : Wow, I can feel your excitement Kara. That’s sarcasm by the way.

 **Lucy** : You can’t say it’s sarcasm Alex, we know. And Kara we know there has to be some exciting story here! There’s never a dull moment when you two are involved.

 **Kara** : I’ve nothing interesting to tell you guys.

 **Lucy** : So how is Lena? How does she look? I haven’t seen her in a while.

 **Kara** : She looked really well. As “lovable” as usual. She really spoiled me though for the entire week. She didn’t let me pay for a thing, she brought me out somewhere new every night, and it was good to feel free for a while.

 **Alex** : You are free, Kara.

 **Kara** : I know that, but you guys also know that I’m not really free. I just don’t fell it sometimes. Over there I felt like I hadn’t a care in the world. Things felt so good and it was almost as if every muscle in my body relaxed the moment I landed there. I haven’t laughed so much in years. I felt like an 18-year-old. I haven’t felt like that much lately. I know this probably sounds weird, but I felt like the me that I could have been.

 **Kara** : I like that I didn’t have to look out for somebody else while I walked down the streets. I didn’t have the fifty near hear attacks per day that I usually get when Liam goes missing or puts something in his mouth that he shouldn’t. I didn’t have to dive onto the road and hold him back just in time from being hit by car. I like that I didn’t have to give out, correct people on their pronunciation or make threats. I liked laughing at a joke without my sleeve being tugged at and being asked to explain. I liked having adult conversations without being interrupted to cheer and applaud a silly dance or the learning of a new thing. I liked that I was just me, Kara, not mom Kara, thinking just about me, talking about things I liked, going places I liked to go without having to worry about washing smelly soccer clothes, or feeding a bottomless stomach or sleepy-head tantrums. Isn’t that awful?

 **Alex** : It’s not awful Kara. It’s good to have time to yourself but it’s good to be back with Liam, isn’t it?

 **Kara** : Yes, and that’s the thing I wouldn’t give up the life I have now for that life. I guess I was just trying to be someone I’m not, but the one thing I didn’t pretend is my love for Liam and my love my family and my friends.

 **Lucy** : Kara…We know you came back a couple of days ago, so what really happened? We know you didn’t really enjoy it.

 **Kara** : I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.

 **Alex** : Oh come on, Kara.

 **Lucy** : Seriously, have you met us?

 **Kara** : It’s not really worth mentioning. It’s was just time to go.

 **Lucy** : Did you and Lena have a fight or something?

 **Kara** : We did.

 **Lucy** : ???

 **Alex** : What happened?

 **Kara** : No, too embarrassing to explain.

 **Alex** : Come on.

 **Kara** : I just made a show of myself one night.

 **Alex** : Oh don’t be silly, I’m sure she’s seen you make a show of yourself in your lifetime. We all have.

 **Kara** : No, this was different. I kind of threw myself at her and then three days after I told her that she was a mess and that I didn’t recognize the shallow person she’s become and that I wouldn’t be there when eventually her life falls apart, because it will. Guys their relationship is so messed up, I just…

 **Alex** : Oh Kara, it’s going to be okay. You don’t need drama anyway.

 **Lucy** : O, shut up. WHAT DID YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU THREW YOURSELF AT HER?

 **Kara** : Of course that’s the only thing you focus on Luce!

 **Lucy** : Wait! Did you and Lena….?

 **Alex** : You know what don’t answer that. We’re coming over.

 **Lucy** : We are?

 **Alex** : Yes, we are. See you in a bit Kara.

 **Kara** : Fine.

* * *

“So what happened?” Lucy asks impatiently while taking a sip of her wine. Liam was finally asleep, and Kara was finishing the bottle of wine by the time the girls arrived.

“I tried to kiss Lena,” Kara groans at the memory and gulps down what was left on her cup.

“And?” This time it was Alex who is the impatient one.

Kara sighs and grabs a pillow and hides behind it when she tells her friends what happened. “She turned me away.”

“What!?” Both girls shouted, and Kara glares at them and motions with her finger to stay quiet.

Lucy nods and then says very quietly but very threatening “Are you serious? I’m going to kill her.”

“No, you won’t O.” Kara points a finger to Lucy in warning.

“So do you mind that she didn’t kiss you?” Alex inquires and she looks at Lucy for any sign of screw up or something. Kara just looks between them before her eyes downcast to the floor. “The unsettling thing is that yes I do, because I know she wanted to.”

“I’m sorry Kara,” Alex places her cup down and goes to the single seat where Kara is and hugs her sideways. “I’m sure Lena will come around. She was probably just shocked. I’m sure she feels the same.”

“I honestly don’t know what happened to me. I’ve been lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling ever since I got home trying to figure out what came over me.” Kara buries her head into her hands once again and sighs deeply. “I’m trying to convince myself that it was more than just the silence of the moment that changed my heart.”

Alex and Lucy give her questioning looks before Alex asks, “The silence?”

Kara nods, “At first we had so much to catch up on we were talking a hundred words a second, barely even listening to the ends of each other’s sentences before moving on to the next. And there was laughing. Lots of laughing. Then the laughing stopped and there was this silence. This weird comfortable silence and then I tried to seize the moment and I was about to kiss her when she turned away.”

“What the hell was that silence?” Alex asks and Lucy replies for her after seeing her friend with a confused face. “It sounds like something I’d like. It sounded nice.” Kara doesn’t even know what the hell was that silence, not then and certainly not now, but she nods at Lucy’s response, and they all nod their heads in agreement, glancing between themselves. “It was.”

Lucy curiously asks, “And what did she say?”

“At first nothing, she just stared at me and then she told me that we should leave.”

* * *

“Lena it’s three am in the morning and the only thing you say it’s that you guys had a silence?” Sam groans, and rolls over on her bed and turns on the lamp. She sits up and grabs her forehead with one hand while the other tries to hold onto the phone where her best friend was telling her about a freaking silence. “Ok, I’ll bite what kind of silence?”

“Just a weird silence,” Lena sighs and Sam tries very hard not to roll her eyes or to fall asleep. “Yeah but what do you mean by weird?”

“Unusual, not normal.”

“Ok, but was it good or bad?”

“Good.”

“And that’s bad?” Sam asks lightly, trying to lace the bitter comment with a laugh and waits for her best friend to explain further. “Yes.”

“Why is it bad?”

“Because we got into this huge fight after and now it looks like I’m having a baby with Veronica,” Lena tells her like it was obvious, but it was Lena that was missing something and not Sam. “Did you ever have _the silence_ with Veronica?”

“We have silences…” Lena replies but she’s not kidding anyone. “I just don’t know what to do Sam.”

“It’s easy, don’t marry Veronica, because I know it was in your plans and-“ Before Sam can continue Lena interrupts her. “But I love her.”

Really, they should give Sam an award for Best Friend in the world because she doesn’t know how in the hell, they were friends when Lena was so dense and oblivious. “What about Kara?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well then, I don’t see a problem here. If you were in love with Kara and not sure about Veronica, then you’d be in trouble. Marry Veronica and forget about the fucking silence.”

“That’s the thing Sam, I don’t think I can forget.”

* * *

_Dear Kara,_

_I’m sorry for everything that happened. You didn’t have to leave Metropolis so soon we could have worked it out. I’m sorry for all the things I’ve told you it was in the heat of the moment and I don’t want to lose you._  
_Please don’t distance yourself from me, I haven’t hear from you in weeks. It was wonderful seeing you…_  
_Keep in touch._  
  
_Love, Lena._

_Dear Lena,_

_I’m sorry too for the part that I played on our fight. I shouldn’t have said those things. I just needed time to figure some things out._  
_I have._  
_Keep in touch Lena._  
  
_Love, Kara._

That was not the only letter that Kara sent that night and the addressee for the other one, was Mike. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For part five, I hope the thread message system isn't confusing! If it is, let me know and I will change it. It was by far one of my favorite chapters to do.   
> In part seven there's a minor character death, it's Jeremiah. So yeah, sorry.   
> There's medical terms in part eight that might be right or might be wrong just don't mind it too much if it's the latter.   
> For the epilogue, of course I deviated from the orginal ending which would've been the end of chapter nine but I wanted to do a little bit more, emphasis on the little.

**_ PART V _ **

“I should have called you a long time ago,” Lena sighs into the phone. It’s early in the morning for Kara but almost noon for Lena. She remembers vaguely the letter she sent to Lena saying she was sorry too and doing another letter.

THE LETTER!

She hopes Mike doesn’t read it or if he does, that he doesn’t really think they miss him. Yes, Liam does miss the entity of a father, but he certainly doesn’t miss Mike as his father. And oh, what was she doing, yeah, she’s talking to Lena.

She yawns and nods hoping Lena knows her well enough to not expect a full conversation so early in the morning and given the couple of drinks she had the night before even more so.

“You should’ve, but I get it.”

“No, you don’t Kara. I shouldn’t have sent the half ass letter to say just sorry. I should explain myself better and say what I really think about you.”

Kara sighs and rolls over on her bed, facing the window she hums. “Go on, I’m listening.”

“I-“ Lena pauses, and Kara can hear some talking in the background and then the slamming of a door in the distance. “I want to say, that you’re the most wonderful mom to Liam, and I know that if I’m half as good as you are with my future kid then I know I will be fine. Kara you’re amazing and I’m sorry for saying otherwise.”

“That hurt Lena, I appreciate you apologizing for that, but you don’t even know how hard it was and still is to raise Liam by myself. I’m doing my best.”

“I know, I know you are, and it shows.” Lena states and Kara is pretty sure there’s a small smile plastered on the brunette’s face as she says it. She knows she’s being sincere. “I’m really sorry, I know I overstepped, and I do understand that you need some time to think, but please I don’t want to lose you.”

“I know Lena. I don’t want to lose you either.”

Lena breathes out and her tone is soft and hopeful for the first time since they started their conversation. “Thank you, Kara.”

There’s a stilled moment after that and Kara is pretty sure that she needs to say something before it becomes weird and that’s the last thing she wants when she’s talking to her best friend, even after what happened.

“I’m sorry too for what I said.” Kara can practically feel the skeptical face her friend must be doing on the other side of world.

“Do you mean it?” Lena asks with traces of amusement on her question.

“No, not really.”

Lena laughs, it’s been a long time since Kara has heard that laugh and her heart beats a lot faster than normal, but she knows that laugh is equally genuine and hurtful.

Once the brunette stops laughing, she whispers into the phone, “I figured.”

“Lena-“ Kara starts to explain herself she doesn’t want any other hurdle to damage their renewed friendship, but Lena stops her. “No, I get it. I do Kara.” Lena huffs in defeat, “Veronica and I, nobody understands but it works. I know you don’t get it, but someday you will.”

Kara truly bits her tongue to not say what she really wants to say. The situation her best friend is in, it’s not ideal, but she has to let her learn on her own, let her make mistakes and just be there in the aftermath.

“Yeah, someday…”

* * *

Kara appreciates her job, she does but she most rather be Editor in Chief, than just a reporter at CatCo. She definitely wants to have her own hours and definitely wants to avoid situations like this.

She happens to have just a desk and not an office where she can hide and not open the door but she’s in an open floor plan and everyone can see her, and she can see them and it’s at this moment that Mike approaches her with an impressive bouquet of roses.

“Oh, no!” Kara murmurs to herself and stands up quickly to go somewhere else but it’s too late as Mike corners her. “Happy to see me?” He so smugly asks with his half smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asks panicking by the second. She hopes Nia or Winn would save her, but she knows they won’t because they’re never there.

“You sent me Liam's drawing,” Mike explains but his tone suggests that it was obvious. “I got on the first flight I could!” He lifts the bouquet in front of them and Kara pushes him towards the door, but he’s so strong that she doesn’t even manage to move a speck of hair.

“No! No, no, no! I did that on a whim, okay? And it was a month ago!” Kara aggressively runs her hands through her hair. “Liam drew the picture, and it was a mistake. I never expected you to actually show up!”

“That letter really made me think about my life, I wanna meet him, Kara! I am his dad after all.” The term lodges in Kara’s chest, and she doesn’t know how to feel about it. She knows that he’s Liam’s father, but he hasn’t been a parent at all. “Dad? And what precisely is it that you think qualifies you for that title?” She looks down to the scattered roses. “Those?” She narrows her eyes further and Mike steps back. “When he woke up with colic every night for the first few months? Or pulled out his first tooth, or took his first steps?”

Mike’s expression softens noticeably, and he stretches his smirk. “Has anyone ever told you, you have the most amazing eyes when you’re mad?” Kara resists the urge to roll her eyes and keep up her anger, narrowing her eyes at Mike. 

“Look, I'm sorry, okay? I get it, I bailed on you. I was a total creep. But there hasn't been a single day in the last seven years that I haven't wondered what he's like. Is he like me? Did he luck out on the gene front?”

“You're so full of shit! And he’s eight.” Kara’s jaw clenches showing her frustration, but her lips turn up without her permission. “You have to give me a chance, Kara! I can be different, I promise.”

If that isn’t enough Mike gets down on her knees and claps his hands together. “Do you want me to crawl on my hands and knees? Anything, Kara! I'm begging you!”

Kara can’t really say no that face and can’t deny Liam the chance to meet his dad. So she takes Mike by his arms and helps him stand up. “If this were about me, I'd be driving you to the airport right now!”

“You'd be right to.”

She points a finger into his chest and says, “One chance! One chance, but any mess-ups and you're out. And you be nice! And I don't just mean average nice, I mean Father Christmas-Easter Bunny-Tom Hanks -All-rolled-into-one nice!”

“Absolutely.” A sincere grin stretches in his face.

“And you will buy him the most expensive pair of shitty soccer shoes that you can find!”

“I'm gonna Google them right now.”

* * *

A nice pair of Nike mercurial vapor X shoes and a whole set of soccer related presents later and Liam is over the moon that he finally got to spend time with his real father. Although to be honest Liam wasn’t that thrilled to meet him, but he will do if he gets getting him presents for the lack of eight years without one from him. A nice set of abs, crocked grins and a few days to herself while Mike looks after Liam, a feeling of family and home, and safety later and Kara finally feels something. Something that leads her to sleep with Mike, give Liam his father, and something like love, that turned out to be more like lust but who cares. 

“You did what?” Lucy reproaches her as she storms through her living room, Kara is casually sat atop her desk with coffee in her hand. She hopes that while hiding behind the cup her friend would see that she doesn’t need that current tone she’s using. She already had been lectured by Alex that morning.

So they care.

“Kara this is a man who let you go to casualty on your own in the middle of the night, with a condom stuck up your vagina!” Kara screws her eyes shut at the words and the memories, but she recovers quickly to see her friend worried and waiting for an explanation.

“He's Liam's dad,” Kara simply says, as if that would’ve been enough, but she knows it’s not. “You should see his little face light up when he walks in the room. They're really bonding!” Kara divulges and smirks to herself when she remembers other reasons why she has ‘forgiven’ Mike. “Of course, none of that would matter if he hadn’t abs for days. He's really worked on that thing like wow.”

“You're evil, Kara Danvers.” Lucy tells her, and Kara tries a soft tentative smile herself in response knowing that Lucy would forgive her someday for being so careless.

“I just want to belong to someone, Luce. I'm tired of waiting. And it feels good with him. We're a family.” Lucy softens at that explanation and wraps her hand around Kara’s arm and gives her a reassuring squeeze. “I’m happy if you are.”

“I am.”

Two down one more to go.

* * *

**From** : Lena  
 **To:** Kara  
 **Subject:** Who is he?

Why didn’t you say a word about this guy when you were here or even on the phone? I never knew you to be so secretive, you usually tell me everything. And you know the worse part of all, is that you got angry at me just because I kept a possible pregnancy on the down low because I wasn’t sure when you were keeping a guy! A GUY as a secret.  
Never mind, so what’s he like? What’s his name? Where did you meet him? What does he look like? What does he do for a living? I hope he’s treating you and Liam well, or else I’m coming home to throttle him. I’ll have to go back to Midvale to meet this guy, make sure he gets the best friend approval. By the way, finding out from my mom and not from you hurt as well (but I guess we’re even now). Anyway, let me know all the details (maybe not all of them).

* * *

**New text message from** :

**Lena** : Mike Matthews?!!!

**Lena:** Seriously?!

**Lena** : Ok, I get why you didn’t tell me.

**Lena:** Forget about the “I want to hear everything”.

**Lena** : I don’t.

**Lena:** This time you can thank your sister for telling me.

* * *

**From:** Kara  
 **To** : Lena  
 **Subject:** I’m sorry?

So my not so little secret is out now. Well I didn’t say anything about Mike when I was in Metropolis, because at that stage we hadn’t even talked yet. When I came back from my trip, I was feeling sentimental and after I wrote your letter, I decided to write him a letter and I also sent him a picture that Liam drew and he came back.  
Oh Lena, I’ve been wined and dined like never before. He’s taken me to every restaurant in Midvale and outside of it too. He’s romantic (yeah who would’ve thought?), but you said not to give you all the details so I won’t tell you about our weekend away or the time when…  
He is always bringing Liam little gifts when he comes, which I know he shouldn’t do, but I love seeing him being spoiled especially as I haven’t exactly been able to do that myself over the years. I can’t believe he’s finally here and actually doing a great job. He is generous, caring, and thoughtful man, and I think I’m starting to love all the family time that we’ve been having. I know it may not last forever but I’m enjoying myself Lena. I know I haven’t been good at answering your calls and texts even though I said I would, but I promise I will.  
I hope everything is well with Victoria just like everything is fine with Mike. 

* * *

**New text message from:**

**Lucy:** Ugh you two make me sick, you’ve turned into one of those sickening couples that we hate. You two carrying on like love-struck teenagers. I think I’ll have to find a new single friend so that I don’t feel like a complete bore the next time we go out. I hate being a wheel with you, Mike and Sanvers.

**Kara:** What about James? I thought you were together.

**Lucy:** How in the hell did you know that?! I didn’t think you’ve detached your head from Mike’s face enough to notice that.

  
Kara is about to reply when another message comes thru.

**  
New text message from:**

**Mike:** Hey princess how’s your day going?

**Kara:** It’s the same as usual.

**Kara:** Better now though!

**Lucy:** You see, I bet you’re talking to douchebag Matthews.

**Kara** : Mike just a second, I’m texting Lucy and she gets needy.

**Mike:** Do you two ever do any work?

**Kara:** I do enough to keep myself from being fired and you know Lucy is Lucy.

**Mike:** I’ll text you later then.

**Kara:** No!

**Kara:** I’m perfectly capable of carrying two conversations at the same time. Besides I want to text you and if I tell that to Lucy, she’ll be even more angry at me for becoming one of _them._

**Mike** : Who’s “them”?

**Kara** : Part of the secret couple elite…

**Mike** : Ok.

**Lucy** : Can you two not live without each other for a few hours?!

**Lucy** : Like seriously, I understood when it was Lena but Mike!

**Kara** : No! It’s not like that.

**Lucy** : Oh I miss Kara….Who are you and what have you done to my friend?

**Kara** : Don’t worry she’s still here, just taking a well-deserved break. So what were you saying about James?

**Lucy:** Well it’s nothing serious, we’ve been having some fun and he’s easy to be with. I understand the appeal of that defined sculptured body and that jaw appreciation club.

**Lucy** : Plus she is the only person who doesn’t ignore me when we go out.

**Kara** : Oh I’m so sorry Lucy, I’ve been a crappy friend.

**Lucy** : Yeah you were.

**Kara** : It’s just, you know what it’s like when you meet someone new, you want to get to know everything about them.

**Lucy** : There you go again giving me nausea.

**Kara** : So what are you doing tonight?

**Mike:** I’m all yours for the night. We could get a bottle of wine, some takeout, and stay in for the night. We can get Liam a video or something.

**Kara:** Sounds great. Liam will be really excited to see you.

**Lucy:** But I’m starting to get it.

**Kara** : Get what?

**Lucy** : I want to get to know James better. I mean, he has been our friend for so long and I seriously thought that he was dating Winn, but he came up to me first and he’s really sweet.

**Kara** : Atta girl! Hey maybe we can all go on a double date or triple date with Alex too. I’ve always wanted to do that.

**Lucy** : Oh please, the innocence of the young and inexperienced.

**Lucy** : But I don’t think it would be a good idea. Alex and Mike have absolutely nothing in common; they’re like chalk and cheese. They hate each other (because obvious reasons), the atmosphere will be awkward, no one will talk, all you’ll hear is the munching of food in our mouths over the deafening silence like some kind of weird porn torture, we’ll all refuse dessert, skip the coffee, pick up the check, and leg it out the door and feel relieved and promise ourselves never to meet up again.

**Kara** : What obvious reason?

**Lucy:** How does next Friday sound?

**Kara** : Friday’s fine.

**Mike** : I hope Lucy is ok with us after the other night, we were kind of in a world of our own.

**Kara** : She’s fine. She has James.

**Kara** : Oh and by the way, are you free to go out on a triple date thingy on Friday night? I will get my parents to babysit Liam.

**Mike:** A dinner date with broody-moody-hate my guts sister of yours and the also hate my guts goody two shoes Lane? Sounds fun.

**Mike:** If your parents babysit Liam all night then I’m in. (If you know what I mean)

**Kara** : Mike says he is in for dinner on Friday.

**Lucy** : Well that’s all very well but I haven’t asked James yet or Alex for that matter.

**Lucy** : What did Lena say about you and Mike being in love?

**Kara** : Well I didn’t say I was in love Lucy!

**Kara** : Mike and I haven’t even said that to each other yet.

**Kara** : Lena was mad that I didn’t tell her about Mike.

**Lucy:** I bet.

**Kara:** What’s that supposed to mean?

**Lucy** : This is just as I suspected.

**Kara** : Why Harriet the spy, what did you suspect?

**Lucy** : She’s jealous.

**Kara** : Lena is not jealous!

**Lucy:** Lena is jealous of your relationship with Mike, she feels threatened.

**Mike** : So what time should I come over tonight? 7 o 8?

**Kara** : No, Lena is not jealous of my relationship with Mike! Why should she be? She’s with perfect gorgeous Victoria or Veronica or whatever, happily might I add (at least according to Lena). I gave her a chance to be part of Liam’s life and mine and she chose to remain my friend, which is what I have now come to terms with. It’s fine. Now I am in a relationship with Mike, he’s wonderful and I no longer care about Lena in that way _at all whatsoever!_ So that’s all I have to say about that thank you very much. I am over Lena she is not interested in me and now I am in love with Mike! So there!

**Mike** : Well….

**Mike** : Thank you for sharing that with me princess. I can’t tell you enough how happy it makes me that you’re no longer in love with Lena “at all whatsoever” as you put it.

**Kara** : OMG Lucy! I just sent Mike the message that was supposed to be for you! Fuck fuck fuck. I told him I loved him!!!!!!!

**Mike:** It went to me again princess.

**Kara** : Oh!

**Lucy:** Oh what? Woman I don’t get you sometimes.

**Kara** : Attachments: 3 screenshots.

**Kara:** Ok so that has to be the singularly most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, without any doubts, no exceptions!

**Lucy** : What about the time you wore that white dress out to a club with no underwear on and someone spilled water all over you and it was suddenly completely see-through?

**Kara** : Ok so that was pretty embarrassing.

**Lucy** : And what about the time you were in the supermarket and you grabbed another little boy’s hand by mistake and started dragging him out to the car while Liam waited inside crying his eyes out.

**Kara** : That little boy’s mother said it was fine and she dropped the charges.

**Lucy** : And what about the time-

**Kara** : OK that’s enough thank you!

**Kara** : I take back what I said, it was not the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened, but it’s pretty much up there with the all-time classics. The number one embarrassing moment being the time I almost kissed Lena and she rejected me.

**Lucy** : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

**Kara** : Oh come on you’re supposed to make me feel better.

**Lucy** : LOL

**Kara** : Oh the joy of having supporting friends.

**Kara** : I have to go now.

* * *

* * *

**_ PART VI _ **

**_A few months later_ **

**New text message from:**

**Lucy** : Remember me?

**Kara** : I’m sorry Lucy, it’s just that I’ve been so busy, and you know just life got in the way.

**Lucy:** Life got in the way or Mike?

**Kara:** Both.

**Lucy:** I’ll give you one month…

**Kara:** Actually, I have good news. I’ve only told Lena so far and was about to write to Alex, but you’re not allowed to tell anyone.

**Lucy** : The most magical words you’ll ever hear in a sentence. What is it?

**Kara:** Well a few weeks ago when I came home from work Mike had a beautiful dinner cooked, the table was set, candles were lit, and the music was playing…

**Lucy** : Go on.

**Lucy:** No wait, he asked you to marry you?!!!

**Kara** : No, he asked me if I was interested in moving in with him.

**Lucy** : Interested?

**Kara** : Yeah

**Lucy:** Were those his words exactly?

**Kara** : Eh, yeah, I think so why?

**Lucy** : You think that’s romantic, do you?

**Kara** : Well he went to a lot of trouble to cook the meal and set the table and you know everything.

**Lucy:** Jesus you do that every day, Kara.

**Lucy** : Did you discuss marriage or any of those things?

**Kara** : Well actually….no we didn’t even discuss marriage. Moving in together is the same commitment as a marriage for now, Lucy.

**Kara** : Anyway I thought you were anti-marriage.

**Lucy:** Not anymore.

**Kara** : OMG.

* * *

**New text message from:**

**Alex** : Why didn’t he ask you to marry him?

**Kara** : I wasn’t aware that he had to.

**Alex** : Would you have liked to?

**Kara:** You know me, if anyone got down on one knee and proposed. I’d like it. I’m an old romantic.

**Alex** : Are you disappointed he asked you to move in with him and not marry you?

**Kara** : For now I’m ok with how things are.

**Alex** : If that makes you happy.

**Kara** : If things are still as perfect between us as they are now, I’ll expect a proposal soon.

**Kara** : Oh and btw, tell Lucy that she sucks at keeping secrets.

**Alex** : Lucy?

**Alex** : Did you tell Lucy before me?

**Kara:** Maybe? How the hell would you know?

**Alex** : Lena.

**Kara** : Oh. Do you like talk to Lena?

**Alex:** I wasn’t aware that I couldn’t?

**Kara:** No, I mean you can, but I didn’t know that.

**Alex:** Kara, she literally was my other annoying little sister. Of course I still talk to Lena.

**Kara:** Oh, and does she, like ask about me or

**Alex:** She’s calling me, I have to go.

**Kara:** I see now who’s your favorite. Say hi for me.

* * *

“Alex you don’t get it,” Lena groans into the phone. She’s right now secluded into one corner of the hospital where she’s working. Alex groans right back. “I don’t know why you’re so upset?” She pries.

“How can he waltz up after everything he’s done and just pretend that’s everything is fine. I mean he wasn’t there when Kara stayed up all night breast-feeding, pacing the halls and singing lullabies so the constant screaming would stop. He wasn’t there to change Liam’s diapers nor to wipe out his nose or cleaned his sick clothes every day. He hasn’t even endured staying up all night and worried when Liam was really sick, taking temperatures and buying medicine or making trips to the doctor.” Lena rants and Alex really feels sorry for her.

“By what Kara tells me he doesn’t even make dinner, or puts food on the table, he doesn’t pay rent. He only goes to work but he never helps Liam with his homework. Kara says he gives terrible advice and he’s never there to wipe tears or to explain why after all these years he’s come back now and not before.”

Alex shouts her name then before Lena goes out of breath naming every single wrong that Mike has done. “Lena, this is about Liam, he needs his father and you should only look at it like that. That’s what I’m doing even if I want to punch his stupid face every single time.”

“I don’t think I can’t.”

“Well suck it up, and don’t whine because one thing I know is that you weren’t there either.”

Lena gasps quietly, because it was a low blow, but the painful truth.

She hears a similar gasp from the other end of the line that doesn’t belong to Alex but Lucy and some hushed discussion happening on the background. She manages to hear Alex’s desperate plead for them to tell Kara that if she doesn’t want to listen to them then she must hear and truly listen to what Lena really thinks of Mike.

She hears Alex yell back something similar to ‘don’t’ before the call disconnects and Lena is left to figure out what will happen next.

* * *

Just as Lena’s about to begin typing out a response to Sam’s request for dinner, her phone starts to vibrate with an incoming call. Her heart jumps in her chest when she sees it’s Kara calling, and she knows very well the reason why she’s calling.

It took a couple of days for Kara to find out, but she did in the end. Somehow, the multiple conversations between Alex and her about her hatred towards Mike weren’t so private anymore, and she knows that Kara is now aware of them. She needs to have a serious talk with Alex and Lucy sometime in the near future.

She swipes her thumb over the ‘accept call’ button before pressing her phone onto her ear and with a chirpy tone she greets her “Hello, Kara.” She even rolls the ‘k’ and the ‘r’ which she knows makes Kara shiver.

“Are you on drugs?!” Kara fumes into the phone and Lena laughs at the weird greeting, but she’s used to it by now. 

“Only the little pink ones,” She jokes and adds, “Sometimes I hear them calling out to me during the night.”

“You’re a doctor, so help yourself.” Kara replies and Lena giggles and Kara forgets for a second why she called, and why was she was fuming and tearing down a stress ball in her hands.

“Ok, I take it from that attempt at being humorous but meaning every word of it that you don’t like Mike. I know you didn’t, but you know that’s different now and you still hate him?” The quiet that follows is tense, at least, for Kara, it is.

She listens to Lena’s breathing on the other end until the silence becomes unbearable. “I’ve had enough of your snide comments about Mike. Well to let the truth be known, I can’t stand Victoria or Vanessa. Ta-da!” Kara reveals and she doesn’t check if the call was disconnected hearing Lena’s deep breaths.

“I hate Veronica and you hate Mike. Now we have learned that we all can’t love each other. Now we’re both blissfully happy. We’ve never been so in love and he’s going to propose.”

“I’m happy for you.”

Kara honestly to God, let’s out a groan and yells into the phone “That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Lena does nothing but shrug, but Kara can’t see it. “What you want me to say?”

“Nothing Lena, nothing.”

* * *

**A couple of months later.**

“So let me get this straight,” Alex starts. She makes sure everyone in the living room of the Danvers house is actually listening to the awful proposal story. “He proposed to you at his work?”

Kara nods and nervously picks up her glass of wine and takes a sip. “Yes, it was cute.“

“No, you don’t think that! Kara, he proposed in his workplace because he wanted to show off to his friends and colleges how amazing he is.” Alex speaks up again and tones down her outrage a little when Eliza places a hand on her shoulder when she comes into the room and takes a seat beside her husband. Jeremiah places his arm around her shoulders and they both share again a secret and sad smile.

“But he gave me flowers, chocolates and it’s going to be published in several Newspapers! And then he took me to this restaurant that is the best and finest seafood restaurant in National City.“

“Oh my god you hate fish!” Lucy cuts her with a groan and Alex speaks up again “You starved Liam’s goldfish until it floated on top of that stinking bowl and then you flushed him down the toilet.”

“You gag whenever you see people eating oysters, which is by the way is very embarrassing in restaurants.” Lucy adds.

“You block your nose whenever I eat tuna,” Winn contributes and Kara glares at him.

“You think smoked salmon is the work of the devil.”

“Prawns make you vomit.”

Both last comments were from her parents and Kara gives them a disapproving glance and hits the sofa and pouts. “I had a nice salad.”

“You always say salad is for rabbits,” Nia says quietly and Kara fumes when Lucy and Alex give her a high five.

“Oh please stop it!” Kara reaches her breaking point and gets up and flees to her room where she slams the door like a teenager all over again but not before hearing. “Stop lying to yourself Kara Danvers.”

* * *

**New text message from:**

**_Kara_** _:_ SOS

**_Kara_** _:_ Lena, please save me from my family and friends, they are driving me absolutely insane.

Lena calls her right away and Kara has never been so happy to see Lena’s name on her phone (well she has, but this is the most important one to date).

“What’s the problem?” Lena’s voice wavers although not excitedly as she expected but with uncertainty and sadness.

“I don’t really want to talk about it. I want to take my mind off them,” Kara puffs into the phone and she swears she can see Lena rolling her eyes through the phone.

“That’s fair enough, I can understand that,” Lena says and waits for Kara to steer the conversation so when she hears only but silence, she continues. “This is a nice distraction for me too you know. So why don’t you tell me about this proposal that he-who-must-not-be-named performed for you?”

Kara takes a deep breath and rushes to explain what moments ago she thought it was what she really wanted. “Isn’t that romantic?”

Kara hears nothing on the other side of the line and thinks the call was disconnected but when she sees that is not, she starts to worry until she gets mad when she hears what Lena tells her which is simply, “Yes, romantic.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Kara exclaims into the phone and Lena has to hold out the phone so that her ear doesn’t suffer the damage. “Two words on one of the most important night of my life, and that’s all you have to say Lena?”

“What do you want me to say, I just think it could have been better,” Lena explains calmly but Kara is too mad to make sense of what her best friend just told her rather patronizingly.

“How much better? What would you have done to make it so much better? I’m just dying to know! Everyone seems to think they know me so much better than I know myself so go ahead, humor me.” Kara practically fumes over the phone and Lena has no problem whatsoever to tell her how it should have gone.

“Well first, it would’ve been a quiet candlelight dinner, just the three of us.”

“The three of us?”

“Yeah, you, me and Liam.”

“Oh.”

“Of course I would include him Kara, I would’ve make him help me to sprinkle the table and the whole room with red rose petals and have candles lit all around the room. I would have your favorite band playing quietly in the background, you still there?”

Lena stops and Kara just hums a soft yes as if she’s afraid she would ruin the perfect dream that’s being whispered by her best friend.

“I would also make you your favorite dishes, you know make potstickers or rather buy them from that place you love, also I would make chocolate pecan pie as dessert and maybe even donuts and have that wine from France we tasted when we were fifteen and you loved so much. And then I would start by saying how much you matter to me, how incredible of a mother you are, how important you are for Liam and me and how much we love you, and then I would get down on one knee and I would ask you to make me the happiest woman in the world to which you would’ve said yes and then everyone would come in because I would’ve kept them in the other room and we would celebrate it with everyone, because I know how important your whole family is to you and I know you would want them there.” Lena says in one breath and she grows nervous by the second, “Or something like that,” Lena mumbles and waits for Kara to say something and Kara doesn’t disappoint with her answer.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you can say. One word for the most important night of our lives? I get down on one knee and ask that you’ll spend eternity with me, and you say, ‘Oh?’ You have to do better than that!” Lena laughs and Kara can’t help the blush that has spread on her face or the tears that were forming the moment she heard the perfect proposal ever.

Kara clears her throat and composes her voice and tries not to quiver when she replies, “Ok so that would also be a very nice proposal,” she declares quietly and lets the silence after speak for her, until is not enough. “Lena did I go on about proposals so much?”

“All the time Kara. All the time,” Lena sighs into the phone. “Anyone who knows you half well would know that is more or less the kind of thing you have always dreamed about. But what he did sounds fine too.” 

“You’re coming right?” Kara asks and she sounds so unsure and afraid of her answer, and Lena can’t say no, right now. “I will do my best, Kara.”

“I hope you do.”

* * *

**From** : Alex Danvers  
 **To:** Lena   
**Subject:** You’re going to the wedding!

I am so angered by your last phone call. You cannot miss Kara’s wedding! That would be completely unthinkable.  
This is Kara we’re talking about, not some archenemy of yours! Kara, the girl who used to sleep on a sleeping bag on the floor while you slept on her bed, the girl you convinced to sneak into my room and read my diary! Little Kara, who you used to chase down the road and shoot at with a banana for a gun! Kara, who used to sit beside you in class for twelve years, giggle with you all the time and nobody else would ever know why.  
You were there for her even when she didn’t tell you about Liam. You were so supportive throughout the entire thing when I’m sure it was difficult for you to adjust to the fact that Kara who slept in a sleeping bag on her floor while you were over had a baby.  
Come here Lena. Celebrate this with her. Share in her happiness and excitement. Share it all with Liam. Be happy, please. I’m sure she needs you right now, this is a huge step for her, and she needs her best friend by her side. Learn to get to know Mike too as he is an important person in her life now, just as she has learned to get to know Veronica-the most important person in your life. I know you don’t want to hear it, but if you don’t go you will be ending what was once and what still is one of the strongest bonds of friendship that I have ever seen.  
I know you are still frustrated by what happened almost a year ago when she visited, but swallow your pride, hold your chin up. You are going to be at this wedding because Kara wants you to be there for her, you are going to be here because you need to be here for yourself. Make the right decisions, Lena. I hope to see you here.

* * *

**_The day of the wedding…_ **

“Can you just stop jumping up and down?” Alex groans and fixes Kara’s veil on her head while Kara takes a peak through the door to see the wedding guests waiting for the ceremony to start.

She wasn’t just looking she was looking for someone. Someone who she couldn’t see among the guests.

“I'm just checking everyone's here.”

“Everyone being who, exactly?” Lucy stands up from the couch she was perched on and exchanges a significant look with Alex while Kara remains oblivious through the whole exchange. 

Just moments before she decides to go ahead and leave the room to get a better look at the guests, Jeremiah comes through the door. “How's the blushing bride?” He takes a look at the impatient bride in question and Lucy chuckles. “Like a mad bunny.”

“Okay. Okay.” Lucy takes Alex’s hand and they both give Kara a reassuring smile before they walk down the aisle, with James and Liam respectively.

She’s about to follow them when her father stops her for a minute. “Don't take this the wrong way, kiddo. But if there's any part of you that isn't sure, even now, say the word.” He says confidently and Kara chuckles and readjusts the collar of Jeremiah’s shirt. “We'll walk straight out of here, our heads held high.”

“So you like Mike, then?” Kara lips turn up a bit and Jeremiah sighs. He extends his right arm and Kara takes it and holds it the entire ride on the aisle. “Come on. Let's get you hitched.”

She scans the room, every single line, every single smiling person on the church hoping she would see one of the most important people on one of the most important days of her life there, but she doesn’t find her. She finds Lex and even Lillian but not Lena.

Lena wasn’t there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the country Lena’s finally putting the last box on the U-Haul she rented. She closes the door and goes back to the apartment where she leaves the key perched on the coffee table. She looks around once more to the apartment that was her everything for the last few years.

She knows she’s making the right decision. She knows it’s for the best, but that doesn’t take the sadness nor the void she feels once she steps out again into the windy air of Metropolis.

It’s not only her breakup with Veronica that makes her feel numb, Jack was moving to London and Sam was thinking of going to National City and her best friend is getting married and it’s not her who she’s marrying to.

She has to live with the fact that it’s too late.

Too little, too late. 

* * *

**_Almost a year later…_ **

“Do you like this?” Kristen asks Liam to which he nods, after turning up the volume on her iPod. They’re lying on the floor of Liam’s room with a bunch of pillows between them and with Kristen iPod in the middle when Kara barges in without knocking.

“Liam, would you please-“ She freezes in the doorway when Liam whines and blushes, he throws her a pillow and exclaims “Mom!”

“Sorry.” She apologizes and smirks lightly when she closes the door. She presses her whole body at the other side of Liam’s room for support and smiles at the rush of memories that come after witnessing what it look like a perfect flashback to her younger years. Only in those times it was Lena and Kara on the floor while Eliza interrupted their time together.

So Kara’s life as a married woman, housewife, mother and loving daughter stays the same.

The only changes over the year were that she was older, tired and almost scared at how fast her little boy was growing. But the change that she quite can’t believe is that she hasn’t spoken to Lena since the day of her wedding.

And today of all days makes her want to reach out to her after what she just saw and felt.

Seems like history is repeating itself, only this time she wants Liam to get the girl.

So she braces herself for the most awkward (she hopes it’s not) conversation she would have up to the date.

She types Lena and Veronica’s phone number and after three rings the call is picked and she hopes is Lena at the other end of the line.

But just her luck, it isn’t.

“Hello?” The stern and deep voice of Veronica greets her.

“Veronica...” Kara manages to choke out and she hears Veronica letting out a sigh. “Kara. What can I do for you?”

“Um, is Lena there?” Kara rushes, she hopes she doesn’t have to talk to her for long.

“Did she not tell you?” Veronica’s voice turns from anger to disbelief.

“Tell me what?” Kara asks unsure.

“Lena and I are no longer together.” Veronica says with determination without a trace of hurt.

“What? When?”

“Pretty much the day of your wedding.” Usually Kara knows how to anticipate things, she was sure that their breakup was recent the minute Veronica told her but what in million years didn’t expect was THAT!

The only thing she manages to say is “Oh!”

“Yeah,” Kara feels Veronica rolling her eyes through the phone and she exactly imagines her picking up at her nails bored and over their conversation, so she doesn’t know what to say. It doesn’t matter though, because not a minute later she hears Veronica screaming.

“Maxwell! It’s happening. Our baby is coming!”

“Oh, God! Is everything ok?”

“No, my water just broke!” Veronica screams into the phone, and she rushes leaving the phone unattended and Kara at the other side of the line shocked.

“Maxwell? The artist?” 

“Our baby?”

“Oh my god, are you with Maxwell?!”

* * *

“They what? And Alex didn’t tell us?” Lucy exclaims loudly and the other patrons on the restaurant glare at her. Kara shushes her with a look and Lucy makes a gesture of making sure she’s going to be quiet.

“Yeah they broke up.” Kara tells her again, “Sad isn’t it?”

Lucy scrunches her face and nods her head no. “Well not really actually, but never mind, why did they broke up?”

“Irreconcilable differences. Isn’t that what people always say? I don’t really know. She just said that they broke up the day of my wedding.” Kara takes a bite of her chicken and acts as if that was the right answer. Lucy still doesn’t do anything other than gape at her. “Ok, now tell me the truth, I know Lena tells you everything which is probably the reason in itself.”

“Excuse me,” Kara puts her hand over her heart acting as Lucy’s statement hurt her. “Please do not accuse me of being the reason for her breakup. That is very insulting. It was a million little things that all finally blew up in their faces.”

Lucy still doesn’t believe her, but she lets it go for now, knowing that her friend was still processing it. “You’re right, it is sad.”

“Yes, Lena is still devastated,” Kara comments sadly, looking at nowhere in particular and lets out a sigh.

Lucy rolls her eyes and says, “No I didn’t mean that.”

“Then what?” Kara asks confused.

“The irony of it all makes me sad, I can’t even imagine how you must feel.”

Kara raises an eyebrow and looks at her and waits for Lucy to explain further, when she doesn’t, she asks. “What irony?”

“Oh you know, you wait and wait for years for her until you finally give up and move on with your life. You eventually decide to marry Mike and just hours before, Lena breaks up with Victoria or Vanessa or whatever her name was. You know, you two have the worst timing ever,” Lucy says dejectedly. “When will you ever learn to catch up with each other?”

* * *

**New text message from:**

**Kara** : Why didn’t you tell me?

**Lena** : Tell you what?

**Kara** : You’re no longer with Victoria

**Kara** : BTW- Maxwell??

**Lena** : Veronica was having an affair with him and he’s the father.

**Kara** : Oh Lena : ( : (

**Lena** : It’s okay, I wasn’t ready, I guess.

* * *

Dear Lena,

So it’s been a while since I written you a letter. Things change so quickly. Just when you get used to something, zap! It changes. Just when you begin to understand someone, zap! They grow up. It’s happening with Liam. He changes every day. His face just becomes so much more grown-up every time I look at him. Sometimes I have to stop pretending I’m interested in what he’s saying in order to realize that I actually am interested. We go to play in the park, and I take his advice on how to properly kick a ball. We eat out for lunch and sometimes giggle over silly things. I just can’t cast my mind back to the time when my child stopped being a child and became a person.  
And a beautiful person he is becoming too. I don’t quite know where I’m going with this letter, Lena, but I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately and my head is a bit of a mess. It’s hard to grasp things and keep them firmly in your grip because quicker than you know it they slide right through your fingers and you lose control.  
Our life is made up of time, our days are measured in hours, our pay measured by those hours, our knowledge is measured by years. We grab a quick few minutes in our busy day to have a coffee break. We rush back to our desks, we watch the clock, we live by appointments. And yet your time eventually runs out and you wonder in your heart of hearts if those seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, and decades were being spent the best way they possibly could. In other words, if you could change anything, would you?  
Everything is spinning around us, jobs, family, friends, lovers…you just feel like screaming “STOP!” looking around, rearranging the order of a few things, and then continuing on….It was just a thought. I know you’re having a really difficult time right now and you’ve been like this for a while, but please know that I’m always here for you and that you’re not alone.  
Even if everything is not what you expected to be, you must keep fighting.  
Love, Kara.

* * *

* * *

**_ PART VII _ **

**_3 years later_ **

The music pounds louder and louder every other minute in Kara’s house and she for once cannot stand it for longer.

She barges into Liam’s room without any other warning. “Liam!”

Liam’s eyes widen from where he is sitting with Kristen by his side. An older Liam as well as a beautiful older Kristen watch her with wide eyes and annoyed faces. “Mom! You're supposed to knock!” He admonishes her.

“The music! It's too loud!” Kara complains and Liam screams right back “Can't hear you! The music's too loud!”

She’s frustrated and goes over the speakers and turns down the volume. The headache lessening by the minute now that she can hear her thoughts.

“Don't do that!” Liam protest and Kristen supports him. “Yeah, this music needs to be felt.”

Kara turns to look at them and then takes a step closer to Liam to see a spot on his neck that looks dirty.

“Is that lipstick on your neck?” She asks and Liam blushes and grabs her by the arm and pushes her lightly out of his room. “Privacy, Mom!”

“Okay, but this door stays open!” She exits the room without looking back.

* * *

“Now, have you got the thermal underwear I gave you?” Kara and Alex follow their parents towards the taxi that’s waiting to take them towards the airport.

“It's the Bahamas,” Eliza replies without missing a beat, having heard her daughters list all of the things that were already packed.

“Um, what about cash? I've got some extra if you like.” Jeremiah shakes his head and places both of his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Phone chargers? Your wallet, Dad?” She continues and Jeremiah pecks his daughter on the forehead and very reassuringly he says. ”Alex, it's fine. Will you stop fussing?”

“Ok.” She nods reluctantly and then Alex hugs her dad with so much force that Jeremiah laughs and pulls her back and then it’s Kara’s turn to do the same. Her fretting is a little bit more discreet, but she was helping them the whole week before their trip.

“Goodbye! Love you.”

“Love you too guys.”

Both grandparents say goodbye to their grandson and Liam waves them goodbye before hugging them both before he can’t regret it and they set off to their journey.

Something feels off for Kara, but she dismisses it as sadness that she’s not going to see them for a long time.

She should’ve known better.

* * *

“So my parents have sold up the house and gone on a cruise, while I’m nagging a 13-year-old about lipstick on his neck. I mean, seriously, could you find further proof of how fucked up my life is?” Kara groans, through a half-giggle makes it out anyhow.

She stands with Alex and Lucy and the whole gang on a new bar that everyone was talking about in National City.

She has a glass of wine on her hand when she feels someone pushing her from behind, resulting on spilling her drink on her dress.

Normally she would go off onto the person who did it, but she’s been so used to have something spilled on her that she doesn’t mind it that much. So when she turns to see the certainly unapologetic person who did it, she’s not prepared to see a smirking Andrea being the responsible one.

‘Apologetic my ass’ Kara thinks when she sees Andrea raised eyebrow.

“Andrea?”

“Kara Danvers! What are you doing here? And why are you wet?” Kara screws her eyes shut at the words for a moment and tells herself to keep breathing. “I-“

“Ah. Doesn’t matter really!” Andrea just says and raises her hand for a moment signaling to Kara to wait for a minute while she greets a model that comes their way. Once she’s done, she turns to look at Kara and her friends who are quietly but not so subtly laughing at her.

“So, where were we?”

“Your success,” Kara grits her teeth. Andrea doesn’t notice and takes it as a compliment.

“I've just flown from Morocco, tomorrow I fly out again, New York, Metropolis, Paris it’s a nightmare. I’m on another 30 under 30 article. Obsidian and Rojas Corp is doing amazing under my watch!” Andrea says and it’s taking all of Kara’s efforts not to scoff louder or roll her eyes until they’re at the back of her head without being obvious. Alex does it freely and Lucy keeps her mouth shut with her own glass of wine on her lips.

“It must be hard,” Alex says sarcastically and Andrea nods. ”Yeah.”

“Metropolis? You should look up Lena,” Kara volunteers immediately, James shakes his head in disappointment, Alex looks at her sideways to see if she has gone mad, Lucy stares at her in disbelief and Andrea raises her eyebrow surprised, she looks like a woman on a newly found mission.

“Really? Lena Luthor?” She asks and Kara nods. “You guys still keep in touch?”

“Of course, she could do with a friendly face,” Kara offers, and Andrea narrows her eyes. ”Great! I'll get her details from you later.” She doesn’t give Kara a chance to say anything more before she gracefully leaves her in search of a better conversation. 

When Andrea’s far enough that she can’t hear their conversation, Kara groans and rests her head on James shoulder, he pats her on her back while Alex and Lucy laugh at her.

“That's how fucked-up your life is.” One of them points out, Kara doesn’t know who, but she knows that everyone is thinking that.

* * *

Kara’s life wasn’t that fucked-up until one phone call changes everything.

“Eliza! How is Hawaii?” She greets her and starts asking a million questions like she always does. “Have you found some good places to eat? Is there active volcanos? How many lei’s have you guys had?” Her questions though stop momentarily when she hears a sob on the other end of the line, and she grabs the phone tighter on her hands as if it that would help her to hear better.

She definitely hears Eliza sobbing at the other end of the line. “Mom, are you all right?”

“I'm sorry.” Her mother whimpers further. “I'm...”

“Mom, what is it?”

“It's dad.”

“Mom? Mom, what is it?”

* * *

Midvale is known for having sunny days almost every day of the year and to say that the sky today was mourning too was a statement.

Nobody ever is prepared to the onslaught of emotions that one goes through when they lose someone so close and so important. You can’t breathe, you can’t think, you can’t mourn properly with everyone watching, and you can’t say you’re not fine when everyone is relaying on you to be fine.

Her mother, her sister, her son, everyone is expecting Kara to be their support, and she is. Alex takes it the hardest and she’s with her every step of the way. This is one of those times where she would even want Maggie back to make Alex marginally happy but that didn’t work then, and it wouldn’t now.

That’s not to say that even if she is there for Alex, the only person who could Alex stand is Liam and he’s already taking her towards the Luthor mansion where everyone was invited for a special reunion.

She’s the last person standing over the grave when she feels someone approaching and she wishes for a second for Jeremiah to be the one but it’s Lena and it’s a relief on its own.

Lena approaches her carefully and so painfully slowly that Kara wishes her to hurry up and take her in her arms. Lena stands close and the distance between them feels like if they were still oceans apart. It has been since…forever.

“When I heard,” Lena begins and her voice quivers. “The years fell away, I was...loosing another father figure in my life.”

Kara lips juts out and a few tears cast down her face. “I never got to say goodbye.”

She trembles and shakes with sobs as Lena spring into action and pulls her into her. “Come here. Come here, you.” Kara sobs on her shoulder and Lena doesn’t let go. Lena’s grip on her back doesn’t lessen and nor does Kara’s. It’s the same way that Kara held her when Lionel passed away when they were teenagers.

It feels like hours and weeks pass and the sadness and emptiness that she once felt is slowly going away for every minute she’s in Lena’s arms. She knows it’s probably minutes before she feels Lena slowly pulling away.

She’s not aware why until she hears Mike’s slurred words come from behind her. “Hey, hey! Hands off my woman!” He even pushes Lena a little while he wraps his arms around Kara’s shoulders, giving her an unfamiliar and heavy weight down on her fragile and mourning body.

He goes as far as being an insensitive asshole when he says, “I've just been chatting to your cousin. She is such a bore.” 

There’s a reason why they haven’t seen each other since graduation. Lena is about to obliterate him.

“Seriously? Are you drunk?” Lena protests, clenching her fists and raising her voice slightly. Mike doesn’t care and looks her up and down. “I find funerals really difficult, Lena.”

“Because Kara, I mean, she's having a great time.” Lena’s tone is harsh and dripping with sarcasm. Mike scoffs. “You know what? Fuck you!”

Before the pair can get too into their little argument, Kara steps forward and places her hand on either of their chests, effectively keeping them apart. “Please?”

“Thanks for coming,” Mike relents finally. “We both really appreciate your support. Let's go, come on.” He takes Kara by her arm and slowly takes her away.

Kara doesn’t have it in her to protest to stay with the only person that can make it right.

Lena watches her walk away for the first time and when she looks towards the tombstone she breaks down and cries.

* * *

Lena is in the airport, her flight delayed and her thoughts running around rampant in her head.

She wasn’t really prepared to the assailment of emotions she experienced being back for the funeral and watching Kara waste away her years with Mike. Once they got back to their house for coffee and stories that mostly make them miss Jeremiah more, she watched from the sidelines how Kara was this new woman, was Mike’s woman and was lost on herself and her pain without anyone but her notice her cry for help, and the worst part was that she couldn’t do anything about it. 

She wasn’t prepared to see all of her friends moving on, moving forward and Kara being the only one stuck, feeling as she was sort of surviving but not living, a feeling that Lena knows too well.

She definitely wasn’t prepared for the teenage boy who still admired and loved her even if she felt like a huge disappointment for leaving them -the first time- to be the one searching for her comfort and for her words instead of his own father or even Kara’s. She wasn’t prepared to see the other woman in his life being a close image of Kara or dare she say like _her_ being there for him as well.

She definitely wasn’t prepared for the love she felt for Kara reappear as if it hadn’t left at all. Well she knows now that she was only lying to herself when she said she was over her.

She wasn’t.

She will never be over her.

She wasn’t ready to admit it to her, she’s a coward but that’s the only life she knows how to live. Lena has to do something, has to say something so she takes her pen and paper and starts writing.

She knows it’s not the best way to tell Kara about her feelings, but she hopes that maybe someday it will mean something.

_Dear Kara,  
You deserve someone who loves you with very single beat of their heart…_

* * *

Kara hates mornings, she’s definitely not a morning person but she has to be for Liam, Mike and for herself every single morning.

Routines don’t change overnight and today is no exception, although it is.

She makes breakfast, she rushes Liam to get ready, he grumbles and mumbles something all the way. She then goes over to check the mail to bring it over the table while Liam munches on his cheerios, but the shift comes when she’s stopped by Liam frantic voice saying “Mom! I'm not going without my grey baseball jacket!”

“All right! I'll get it for you!” Kara doesn’t have the chance to pick up the mail, but Mike can on his way to the door. He doesn’t care for it too much and maybe he should as he sees Lena’s signature on the back of the envelope.

He opens it up quickly and starts reading the contents before Kara catches him. He seethes with rage just with the first line.

_“Kara, you deserve someone who… “_

“Anything for me?” Comes Kara’s voice from behind and Mike quickly hides Lena’s letter on his jacket and gives Kara the other envelope. “Uh, yeah, just this one.”

Kara takes the envelope in question and turns it over to see the sender. “It’s from dad, in Hawaii, the day before he died.”

Mike scoffs, “Oh, God, don't read that.”

“What?” Kara asks surprised.

“Well, it'll upset you.” Mike tries to act concerned and Kara sees through him right away, but she doesn’t care.

Kara snaps and doesn’t meet Mike’s eyes at all. “I'm already upset.”

“Right. Do you want me to stay?” Mike offers but his offer is not genuine, and Kara doesn’t have time to pretend either. “No.”

“Well, call me if you need anything, okay?” Mike then presses a kiss on Kara’s forehead and leaves.

Kara waits for Liam to leave for school, to read the letter.

When he’s gone, she goes straight to the couch on the living room and takes the letter and opens it.

_  
Dear Kara_ ,   
_Your mom and I are still laughing from your last letter about Liam’s not so secret girlfriend. I do love it when you write to us. I hope you’re over the trauma of your son becoming a fully-fledged teen. I remember the day that happened with you girls. You were always eager to try new things and go new places, my fearless Kara while Alex was more reserved and calculated. I’ve told her that much over the phone this last few weeks. I thought that when you finished school you were going to set off around the world and we would never see you again. I’m glad that didn’t happen. You were always a delight to have around the house. You and Liam are a great team and he is a fine example of the good parenting he received. A bit of cologne doesn’t tarnish the goodness or dim the brightness that shines from him. A tribute to his mother.  
Life deals each of us a different set of cards and out of all of us there’s no doubt that you received the toughest hand of all of us. You picked yourself up, dusted yourself off, and started all over again, set up home first with us and then with Liam, found yourself a good job, provided for your son, and did both set of parents proud once more. But you shone through the tough times and you always will.   
What I’m trying to say here is what I once said about you is still true, there's nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it. So keep chasing those dreams, will you, kiddo? For my sake.  
Love, Jeremiah also known as the best and cool dad._

  
Kara doesn’t even realize how much time she had spent reading the letter over and over again, just stopping to go to the bathroom, make a few phone calls and make some lunch until Liam blazes through the door and stops right by her side to greet her with a kiss like he always does.

He notices the change in her and when he sees the letter, he pulls her into his arms the best he can. They move into the couch and they trade stories about Jeremiah until they notice is dark outside and they settle pizza for dinner. 

“How can someone just not be there anymore?” Liam voices after his fourth piece and Kara shrugs. “Fuck knows.” Liam gives her a disapproving look for the curse and Kara laughs.

“Lena said the exact same thing.” Liam remembers and laughs at how ridiculous his mother and his favorite person aside from Kristen are. “What?” Kara asks mildly confused and amused by how easily and often Lena is in their conversations.

“She said ‘I don’t fucking know how can someone just not be there anymore but at least he did everything he wanted.’” Liam recalls.

After everything happened, he at least did what he always wanted, and Kara wanted to have that outlook in life. Liam discards the pizza on his hands and stands up and walks over Kara and pulls her into a reassuring hug (it must have been the twentieth, but Kara’s not counting –of course she is- and she couldn’t be happier.)

“We’re going to be okay. We have each other and aunt Alex and Grandma Eliza.” Liam says and they both smile at each other.

“Don’t forget Lucy.”

“I couldn’t, she would kill me.”

* * *

**From:** Mike   
**To:** Lena   
**Subject:** Letter

I happened to have stumbled across something I believe you’re looking for. I would appreciate it if you would stop sending my wife love letters. Something tells me you seem to have forgotten that she’s a married woman. Married to me, Lena.   
Kara and I have had our troubles like all marriages do but we are willing to put all that behind us now and give it another chance. You need to understand that none of your letters are going to change that. You said it yourself, you had your chance and you blew it. The moment has passed you by, Lena.  
Let’s be realistic here for a minute, Lena. You and Kara are both thirty. You’ve known each other since you were little. Don’t you think that in all that time, that if something was supposed to happen with you, if it was meant to be, that it would have happened by now? Think about it. She is not interested.  
I want no further contact with you again, if you set foot in our house, I will be only too glad to show how unwelcome you are. To save you the embarrassment, I won’t speak of the contents of your letter again and you’re wrong by the way. I do fully appreciate the fact that Kara is my wife. She is a wonderful woman, loving, warm, and caring and I am so glad she is the woman that chose to spend the rest of her life with me. So you can keep on watching her back walk away from you because she won’t be turning around.

Mike Matthews.

* * *

“She didn’t get the letter Alex,” Lena practically screams at the other side of the line.

“What letter?” Lucy asks and Lena checks her phone to see if she accidentally dialed Lucy’s number instead of Alex’s but when she sees Alex’s number she frowns. “Lucy what are you doing with my Alex’s phone?”

“First tell me what letter and I will tell you why,” Lucy sour mood improves a little because she knows it involves her best friend and she can’t wait for the next thing for Kara and Lena.

“I-“ Lena pauses for a second as if debating her options and at the end her need to vent overpowers the voice in her head telling her that it was a bad idea telling Kara’s best friend of the contents of the letter. “It was a letter to Kara.”

“What type of letter?” Lucy prods further.

“Does it matter?” Lena retorts and Lucy chuckles waiting for Lena to keep talking. “Ok, it was a love letter.”

Lucy’s mouth twitches up at Lena’s admission and makes a fist bump with the air. “I knew it! But why didn’t you just tell her? Why can’t you use your mouth like the rest of us!” Lena somehow laughs at that, and Lucy rolls her eyes even though Lena can’t see her. “So why didn’t she get the letter?”

“Mike found the letter,” Lena scowls and Lucy clenches her hands and lets out a groan and curses like a sailor. “Yeah my thoughts exactly.”

“So now what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet,” Lena sighs. “Lucy can this stay between us, please?”

Alex nods sadly, “Yeah Lena, but don’t give up.”

“I won’t if Kara tells me to.”

* * *

**From:** Lena   
**To:** Kara  
 **Subject:** Worried

Kara, I understand that you haven't been in touch, because of what happened between me and Mike at your dad’s funeral. I know I was probably in the wrong, but I couldn’t stand to see you like that. I know you choose to be with him, I know that I just need to know one thing.   
Are you happy with him?  
  


**From:** Kara   
**To:** Lena   
**Subject:** Mike  
That’s a very direct question. Ok, I know you can sense that he and I are going through a bad phase and I know you’re worried. And I also know that you absolutely can’t stand him, which is really difficult for me because I would really love you to see him how I see him.   
Deep down, underneath all his layers of stupidity, he’s a really good guy. He may act out far too many selfish thoughts, says all the wrong things at all the wrong time, but behind closed doors he’s a good friend. I understand that he has idiotic tendencies and I can still love him for it. He may not be someone that you feel comfortable sitting next to at a dinner party but for me, he’s someone that I feel comfortable sharing my life with.   
I know it’s hard for other people to understand what he’s like. All you see is an overprotective paranoid mess, but god does that make me feel safe and wanted. And his stupidity makes me laugh. We have a long way to go to being, the perfect couple, we certainly don’t live the fairy tale marriage, he doesn’t shower me with rose petals and candles, but he understands my moods and everything.   
There's not much I got right in my life, but this family, somehow, we're making it work. With him I survive. So I guess the one word answer to your question should be, "Yes."  
  


**From:** Lena   
**To:** Kara  
 **Subject:** Re: Mike   
That’s all I wanted to know, and for you to be happy.

* * *

* * *

**_ PART VIII  
  
_ **

Dear Lena,  
I think I’m going to organize a search party. Have you fallen off the edge of the earth? Are you still alive?  
I called your mother (yes it was terrifying still, but I did it) the other day and they haven’t heard from you very much either. Is everything Ok? Because if it’s not, I have a right to know. You’re supposed to confide in me because I’m your best friend and….it’s law. And if things are ok then contact me anyway, I’m your friend and I need gossip. It’s section two of the same law.  
Everything here is as crazy and unpredictable as usual. Liam is fifteen now as you know (thank you for the present, but again who gives a kid a new car? I know it’s new, even though you claim is not. Mike isn’t happy with you, me either but I’ve learnt my lesson after the Segway from last year). He is so grown up that he tells me that he doesn’t need to inform me where he is going during the day or when he’ll be coming home. Unimportant information like that, which a mother apparently doesn’t need to know. I thought I had another few years left until he became a monster, saw me as being in the way, interfering, and deliberately setting out to ruin his life. (Ok so occasionally I do)  
The child has a new girlfriend now and no it’s not Kristen and she always leaves traces of lipstick on his neck now. (What’s up with girls now that like to proclaim their territory on my son’s neck?) Lena, pink, glossy, glittery lipstick on his neck!  
I’m now under instructions to knock on his bedroom door three times before I’m allowed to enter, just so he can identify the intruder. (I’m jealous because Kristen only has to knock once but lately, she hasn’t been coming here. I guess it’s because the new girlfriend problem. And poor Mike. Sometimes, most of the time, he loses count and Liam refuses to let him in for safety reasons. I mean really, who else could it be at his door knocking thirteen times, or at least trying to knock thirteen times? Although I have become very clever and only knock once sometimes, that way he thinks I’m Kristen and lets me in to see the inner sanctum of Liam Kieran Luthor. You would expect it to have black walls, no light, scary posters on the wall but it’s surprisingly neat and tidy.  
I’m not sure if he is still writing or calling you, but if he fills you in on any interesting aspects of his terribly busy and secretive life, please let me know. I’m his mother and that is definitely law. Ok, I lied, I know for a fact that he talks to you almost every single day, because his bill is off the roof every single month, and you know I, a concerned mother thought best to see what this long distance phone calls consisted and who the hell was he talking for an hour, AN HOUR LENA. So now you have to tell me!  
Everything at work is going well, I’m still at CatCo but now I’m a senior reporter. There’s been rumors of Snapper quitting and if it could finally happen you will get to talk to CatCo’s new editor in chief! Mike says I’m aiming to high and to expect disappointments just in case.   
Ok so I think that’s all my very exciting news for you for now. Write to me, call me, e-mail me, or fly over and visit me. Or you could do all of those things. Just do anything to let me know that you’re still walking the earth.  
Miss you.  
Love, Kara.

* * *

**Incoming call** : Lucy

Kara glances towards Snappers office to see if he’s particularly interested in her work as he previously had when they didn’t have much work to do. Just to see if she was actually doing something.

When she sees that he was wrapped in his own conversation over the phone, she picks up the call but still pretends that is a work call instead of a personal one.

“Kara, why didn’t you tell me you’re here?” Lucy exclaims. Kara hears the chatter and music in the background, and she scrunches her eyebrows.

“Here where?” Kara asks dumbfounded.

“Here at the N.C Hotel!” Lucy says like it was obvious, and it makes Kara frown further. “You know how I always get the spa treatments once a month here and so I was on the way out and I saw a glimpse of Mike and I thought you were with him.”

“I’m at work, Lucy.”

“Shit!”

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“It’s just maybe he is here for your anniversary, right?” Lucy mumbles. Kara realizes the date and widens her eyes and drops all pretenses of chatting with some client instead of one of her best friends. “It is, maybe he’s going to surprise me!” Kara yells excitedly.

Lucy on the other end of the line doesn’t seem too convinced but she doesn’t mention any of her concerns. Well she doesn’t have to either when Kara requests to check out the reservation. “Could you maybe see if it is Mike or something, maybe you saw someone else? He told me he was away on business.”

“Ok let me call you back.” Lucy tells her and ends the call and approaches the desk briskly.

Call it instinct, call it intuition or whatever but Kara has always known something was wrong with Mike ever since they got married and if she was truly honest with herself, she felt like that way before they got married. She knew deep down what he was doing but she always turned the other way around because she couldn’t grasp another heartbreak and broken thing in her life.

She doesn’t tell her boss where she’s going, knowing that she had the ‘woman in a mission’ face and that no one could stop her.

She starts the car and it’s halfway there when her phone rings. Thinking that’s Lucy she doesn’t even bother to decline, so she picks up the call.

“Hey! Uh, listen I'm gonna have to stay here in Midvale a few extra nights; the guys need me to check out some more venues,” Mike starts, and it takes all of Kara not to press further into the accelerator or to go off on Mike. “So can you take Liam and go to Alex's, and then I can swing by on Sunday and pick you guys up?” When Kara doesn’t reply Mike keeps asking. “Princess? Are you there? You always seem to be in another headspace.”

“Yeah fine,” Kara nearly growls but Mike doesn’t notice.

“Cool, see you later, then.”

“Talk later.”

“Bye.”

When she arrives Lucy is there and what surprises her, or not that much really, is that Alex is there too. They are already waiting for her at the lobby with sympathetic faces and whispers of ‘sorry’ in their tongues.

“What room?” Kara simply asks them, and they look at each other.

“Hmm 208,” Alex says, while Kara is walking faster and faster towards the elevator.

“Kara!” They yell and follow after her.

“Kara? What are you going to say?” Lucy asks her and its silenced by Alex who glares at her and shakes her head in sign to let Kara do whatever she is planning to do.

They’ve seen her like this on a couple of occasions and they know now not to mess around with her. The other time when Kara was calculating and had a murderous stare was when she ran into Andrea or when she found out about Veronica. Funny thing how it always involved someone that had a past with Lena. But this time it doesn’t have to do with Lena. Or maybe it does, because she could’ve been with Lena if she weren’t married to Mike. Mike fucking Matthews.

Kara stands at the other side of the room and takes a deep breath before knocking three times on the door. She’s flanked by Lucy and Alex.

They wait for possibly a minute before the door swings open and a shirtless Mike stands frozen on the other side.

“Babe who is it?” Someone from inside the room yells and before he even mutters a complete “Fuck!” Kara sets off towards him with fire in her eyes and this time punches him very hard on the face, making him fall on his back clutching his broken nose. “Fuck!” Kara curses, gripping her right hand in her left. “Shit that fucking hurt!” She still exclaims but then she takes off her ring and tosses it toward the bed where a brunette watches horrified the scene.

“Consider yourself done.”

She then steps right back and with her head high and a feeling of freedom she walks back where she came from, but not before glancing back towards her friends who were taking turns to kick Mike once in the stomach and once in his balls making him a crying mess on the floor. 

Satisfied with their doings they join Kara and take their each of her hand and they exit laughing and running off before security comes down looking for them.

* * *

It doesn’t take her a day before she’s trashing off Mike’s home office or setting on fire his clothes and belongings with the help of her friends and later Liam who joins them without a question. It turns out he knew and that’s why he hated him but he thought Kara was happy so he couldn’t be the one to ruin her happiness.

He doesn’t even show his face and once the divorce papers come with a letter inside, she doesn’t even bother reading it thinking it’s some sort of lame ass apology, until she notices it’s not Mike’s handwriting, but Lena’s and she discards the divorce papers for the letter.

She rips open the envelope and takes the worn out and crumpled letter and starts to read it out loud.

_  
Dear Kara,_  
You deserve someone who loves you with very single beat of their heart, someone who thinks about you constantly, someone who spends every minute of every day just wondering what you’re doing, where you are, and if you’re OK. You need someone who can help you reach your dreams and protect you from fears.  
You need someone who will treat you with respect, love every part of you, especially your flaws. You should be with someone who could make you happy, really happy, dancing on air happy. Someone who loves your son as much as they love you, because he’s amazing. Someone who should have taken the chance to be with you years ago instead of getting scared and being too afraid to try. I am not scared anymore, Kara. I am not afraid to try.  
All I’m saying is that I want that for you, I can be that for you.  
Love, Lena. 

  
It doesn’t take long for Kara to sprint down and grab her laptop and open the instant messages app. She sighs relieved when she sees Lena is online.

**Kara** : Lena are you there?

**Lena:** Who is this?

**Kara** : Oh haha you’re so funny. Can you talk?

**Lena:** I don’t think you want to talk to me.

**Kara** : Lena, please! You’re being weird!

**Video chat invitation from: Lena**

Kara doesn’t think twice to pick up the video call seeing as that was the main aim since she read that letter. She wanted to see Lena’s face when she told her about the letter, and about what she was about to confess which was she was in love with her. But, when in Kara’s life she got what she wanted?

A girl is on the other side of the screen, but it’s not Lena.

It’s Andrea, and the same feeling she got when she learnt that she was pregnant lingers on her stomach and she really wants to throw up or pinch herself to see if it was only a nightmare. She doesn’t throw up and she’s really not dreaming because that pinch fucking hurt.

Andrea gives her a smug smile.

“Andrea? What are you doing there?” Kara voice breaks and Andrea smirks at the obvious shock of Kara.

“I live here now. I moved in.” Andrea says offhandedly. Andrea hears Lena coming up the stairs before she sees her and says, “Look who it is.”

Kara can see Lena now in the background running up the stairs before she’s stops suddenly when she turns to see who Andrea is talking to.

“Kara?” Lena voices her name and Kara can’t handle the way she says it, because she sounds scared of her. She sees Lena hesitate for a while on the spot before finally taking the last steps on the stairs and walking towards Andrea and the computer that’s perched on the corner of the living room.

Andrea rushes her over and takes Lena’s hand and places her near her chest while Lena stands behind her, angling her body to be more in top of Andrea’s shoulders to see the camera better.

“Lena, that thing we were talking about earlier,” Andrea says, and Lena turns her head a little bit to look at her worried. “Yeah?”

“Ask her now.” Andrea whispers while she pecks her neck and Lena has the nerve to smile at her like she’s…in love.

“Hmm well Andrea and I,” Lena still doesn’t look up and this time Kara doesn’t mind. “Uh, we thought, why hang around, you know, um, so, she started organizing the whole thing, but then Lex said no, so your name came up, obviously.” Lena rants before Andrea rolls her eyes at her and turns to look at Kara and raises her hand excitedly. “We're getting married!”

Yeah and with that Kara feels her stomach unsettle in ways she hasn’t felt for so long, not since she had that panic attack about Liam when he was sick and for the funeral or even when she made a move on Lena.

“The wedding is in a month, it's fast, but we need to fit it in before the Forbes party.” Andrea explains and further ads, “And you have to be our maid of honor!” As if that wasn’t enough Andrea points out what she knew she shouldn’t have done all along. “This is all because of you, Kara. You told me to come here. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!”

This time Andrea seems sincere as she says, “Thank you!” and Kara cannot longer take it and shuts the laptop with force. Immediately disconnecting the call and putting so desire distance between the happy couple and her miserable life.

“Fuck!”

* * *

**New text message from:**

**Lena:** Hey

**Kara:** Hey, so you’re still alive.

**Kara** : Where have you been for the past few weeks?

**Lena:** Hiding.

**Kara** : From whom?

**Lena:** You.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : Because I’m dating Andrea again and I was afraid to tell you because you hate her and then you found out from her first which made things even worse.

**Lena** : SO I was hiding from you.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : Because I thought you’d come over here and kill me.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because you think she’s a bad person and that she’s no good for me.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : Because you’re overprotective best friend and you’ve always hated my girlfriends and I’ve always hated your boyfriends and husband.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Well because he had an affair for one…

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because he was an absolute fool and piece of shit and he didn’t know how lucky he was.

**Lena** : But let’s not talk about him anymore because he’s gone and he’s never coming back.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because I scared him off.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because I’m your best friend and I care about you.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because I’ve nothing better to do.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because it’s the unfortunate way that my life turned out, whatever happened made me care about you and yours. Anyway it’s great that I don’t have to hide anymore.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : Because I’ve apologized.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because I’m tired of not hearing from you and I miss you.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : Because

**Lena** : You

**Lena** : Are

**Lena** : My

**Lena** : Best

**Lena** : Friend

**Lena:** But I have to warn you, I’m not going to listen to any of your snarky remarks about her this time around.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because I love her Kara and she makes me happy. I feel like the little girl at the library again. And just think, if it wasn’t for you getting so drunk on your eighteen birthday that you had to get your stomach pumped, we never would have been caught. I wouldn’t have been punished so severely by having to stay at the library, and I would never have met Andrea. So it’s all down to you Kara.

**Kara:** OH WHYYYYYYY? Fuck why?!

**Lena:** Hahaha. I better go now because I’ve got to prepare for a surgery.

**Kara:** Why?

**Lena** : Because I happen to be a cardiac surgeon and there’s a wealthy and connected man called Mr. Wayne if you really must know, who needs aortic valve surgery.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because he has aortic stenosis.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Well the reason behind aortic incompetence in general are rheumatic.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : It’s due to annulo-aorto ectasia, endocarditis, and aortitis among others. But you don’t worry (because I know that you are), Mr. Wayne will be fine.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** Because thankfully due to 300 years of studying I have learned an operation involving the ball valve prosthesis which will help him.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : Oh Kara.

**Lena** : OK but you asked . . .

**Lena** : it will help him because after induction of circulatory support by extra corporeal circulation, cooling of the patient and heart, the aorta is x-clamped and the aorta valve exposed after the aorta is opened.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** So the aorta valve can be examined and excised for the aortic valve replacement. So then the sizing of the aortic annulus is done by a valve sizer.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena** : To help select the size of the aortic valve prosthesis. Then the valve sutures are placed into the aortic valve annulus and into the heart valve prosthesis.

**Kara** : Why?

**Lena:** To tie the valve prosthesis secure into the valve annulus of course. So then the artiﬁcial heart valve is in place, the aorta is closed by a running suture, the heart is de-aired and the operation is ﬁnished. And Mr. Wayne will be a healthy man.

**Lena** : Any more questions?

**Kara** : The aorta, it’s in, like, the heart, right?

**Lena:** Very funny Kara.

**Lena:** Ok, I really have to go.

**Lena** : I’m really glad we had this discussion and that we’ve cleared the whole Andrea thing right up. So I’m forgiven and you’re coming to the wedding.

**Kara** : NO.

**Lena:** Good talk, thanks!

**Lena** : See you soon (Here in Metropolis)

**Kara** : Ugh.

* * *

Kara groans and pulls the comforter further up her head. Waking up after literally drinking and crying herself to sleep the night before is not how Kara envisioned her morning nor her life to be at this point.

The loud banging on her door doesn’t go away and neither does her growing headache. The only thing she could do is to see who is going to be her first murder victim.

When she opens the door and finds herself facing a grinning Lucy and a sheepishly Alex holding coffee she literally growls and steps right back into the comfort of her bed, followed by her favorite people.

“You look like shit,” Alex comments as she plops down beside Kara on her bed. Kara only has the opportunity to glare at her before she groans into her pillow. “Not really in the mood Alex.”

“I’m getting tired of you Kara,” Alex starts. “You said you were finally professing your love to Lena and you don’t, so she still has absolutely no idea. You guys are so frustrating.”

“You just need a good kick up the behind for wasting all these good opportunities.”

“Well I’m a frustrated woman right now. And I’m not wasting good opportunities; it’s not my fault that our timing is not on our side.” Kara finally emerges from the covers and Lucy quickly hands her the coffee on her hands and a couple of aspirins for her headache. Kara swallows both the coffee and the pills rather quickly.

“You can put whatever name you like on it but at the end of the day a missed opportunity is a missed opportunity. Why don’t you just tell Lena how you feel? Why don’t you just finally get all of those feelings out in the open, and clear your big head?”

“I can’t she’s marrying Andrea now or didn’t you hear the good news?” Kara snaps and feels bad when she sees Lucy flinch at her tone. Alex and Lucy share a look before Alex decides to be the one to bite the bullet.

“She wrote you that letter and that means that Lena is yours, she always has been, this is just proof of ownership,” Alex explains, and Kara just shakes her head before taking the last sip of her drink. “She wrote that months ago!

“And anyway she's my best friend!” Kara says. Like that was enough for an explanation.

“No! We are your best friends! Get it yet?” Lucy says calmly and Kara looks up to meet her stare and she nods softly but still doesn’t want to ignore the fact that she can’t do this to Lena. “We just keep missing each other. Maybe we're just not meant to be.”

“At least, just tell her that you love her, more than she knows, and then it will put the ball in her court, and she can make the decision whether to come to you or not.”

“What if she doesn’t-“ Kara trails off and starts to sob. Alex and Lucy quickly pull her into a four-way hug since Lucy is carrying her first child and Kara clings to them.

A couple of minutes pass in silence and Kara’s tears and sobs slow down to the point where she can finally breathe. Her head still rests on Lucy’s neck when she speaks. “It is so great having you as a friend. I mean, every time something goes wrong in my life, all I got to do is look at yours and it puts everything into perspective.” The three girls chuckle and Kara smiles despite knowing that somehow what her friend said was true.

Kara sighs and says, “She proposed to her on a boat. It's like Kate and Leonardo in that scene on the deck.”

“The Titanic?” Lucy asks and feels Kara’s nod against her collarbone.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Right, let me just try and explain this in a language you might understand.”

“Ship,” Alex extends her hands and raises one of them to point the “ship” then raises the other one and says, “Iceberg.” She collides both hands, “Ship hits iceberg. Mayhem, horror, ocean of ice and then Lena on the last lifeboat. One space left.”

“Is it Andrea? Or Kara?” Alex emphasizes again by raising her hands and holding the two hypothetical girls on each one. “Who's it going to be?”

“I’ll tell you who is it going to be, it’s going to be Andrea if you don’t tell Lena how you feel,” Lucy says with confidence and Alex nods.

Kara frowns for a second and then a small smile fights her way into her lips as an idea forms in her head. “You guys are right. I need to tell Lena I love her.”

“That’s my girl,” Alex yells and high fives Lucy.

* * *

So Kara and the gang were halfway through the airport in search of last minute flights to Metropolis. But it turns out that every single member of her entourage were immigrating –except for James- now that they carried heavy suitcases, making running a lot difficult than it’s supposed to be.

“What? You guys immigrating now?” Kara rolls her eyes at one point during the journey and that’s when James comes to the rescue and grabs one of the heavy bags from her.

“Less time, more outfits,” Winn steps in and declares the obvious which earns another eye roll from Kara and giggles from the teenagers.

“You're paying excess.” Lucy tells her and he shrugs in agreement. Just then Alex finally catches up to them with a handful of suitcases on both her hands.

“Are you serious?” Kara groans and Alex smiles cheekily. “I’m not the only one,” Alex points out signaling towards Kristen and Liam who are in their own world right now.

“I couldn't leave him behind and wherever Liam goes, Kristen goes.”

Alex eyes them and smirks. “Oh, are you two an item now?”

Lucy laughs when both teenagers shout out ‘No way, we're friends’ at the same time.

“God give me strength it’s in the genes.” Alex mutters and gets a slap on her arm. Kara glares at her with her look of ‘shut up’ before Alex could say something else.

“Well, come on, we're really late.” Lucy urges them forward as she motions towards the departure board.

“Relax, we still have time to make it to the wedding, we have a cushion of one hour if we leave in two hours max-” Winn says until they see a bunch of people gathered around a poor flight attendant who is taking questions and trying to calm the sudden mass of people around her.

James is the first one to break through the multitude, “Hmm, sorry, what's going on?”

“The plane malfunctioned when landing so they’re refueling another one, so we can’t take off until we get green light to do so, sir.”

“But I need to go to Metropolis!” Kara appears almost out of breath and fighting the glares of the ones she almost pushed aside to get to the woman in charge.

“I'm afraid it's a two to three hour delay.”

“I think your cushion just burst.”

* * *

Fortunately enough they take off in two and a half hours later.

Now racing through a different airport, in a different continent with the same people was not so bad and Kara felt hope returning to her.

Just barely.

“Slow down! I'm not wearing a sports bra!” Lucy screams behind the running people ahead of her. She gets giggles and questioning looks by different people, but she ignores them all.

“Okay, you guys, get your stuff!” Kara shouts as she grabs her suitcases from the baggage claim. “Liam move it!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Liam shouts back and like the gentleman he is, he tries to carry Kristen bags too. Emphasis on the _try_. When Kristen notices Liam struggling, she grabs one of the bags and gives him a loving smile.

The exchange doesn’t get past Kara and she smiles sweetly at the exchange before she realizes that she’s on the way to her own loving look.

“Alex, Lucy come on!”

* * *

Sam patiently waits in the arrival section for Kara and everyone else for almost an hour before she hears them in the distance. She hears them before she sees them, but she knows it’s them when she sees a tired and moody Kara leading the pack.

When she sees Kara sprinting towards her first, she raises the dress and hands it to her. “And you thought the flight was rough. You'll have to get dressed in the car!”

“Thank you, Sam,” Kara grabs the dress and throws her suitcases in the back of the car and then climbs towards the back to change her clothing.

“We are so late!” Lucy exclaims and does the same with the suitcases before helping the kids and everyone to fit their bags in while Kara changes.

Alex is the last one to get out and Sam honestly can’t help but roll her eyes and laugh at the appearance of the older Danvers. Disheveled and all and she still is the most beautiful girl that Sam has ever seen. “You must be Alex.”

“Shut up, I know you missed me.” Alex pecks her girlfriend and gives her the bags she was carrying. When Sam decided to finally move to National City, Kara helped her out, introduced her to her friends and practically demanded Alex and her to date each other. A year and a half later and they’re head over heels for each other. 

“Can you not do this to me please,” Kara sticks out her head out of the window and just groans when Sam just pecks Alex again before moving along.

“Are you nervous mom?” Liam asks Kara who is a step away from launching herself from the car and towards a motorcycle to reach the destination faster.

“No, I’m okay kid.” She smiles at him but fails to convey the opposite of okay.

“Everyone ready?” Sam asks and when she hears a collective ‘go’ she sets off.

* * *

Kara doesn’t get to enjoy the journey towards the church since her thoughts are solely on Lena and the impending nuptials with Andrea. She only wishes that for once, just once in her life, timing was on her side.

Seeing the church in the near distance, she feels her heartbeat faster and sweat on the back of her neck and her hands clammy from grabbing the leather seat in her hands. She’s the first one to get out of the car. She runs faster than she did when she was in high school for gym and she hopes at least someone is seeing the effort she was doing for the woman she loves.

The woman who currently is stepping out with her new wife and a chorus of congratulations from inside and the wedding bells setting off in the distance.

People gather around the newlyweds.

But it doesn’t include her nor the rest of her friends who stand behind her with grim and sad expressions on their faces.

Andrea sees them first and gives them a cheerful wave while Lena still is oblivious to the group. That’s until Andrea whispers something in Lena’s ear that makes her turn to look at them and when Lena first sees her, she freezes in place and gapes at her best friend. “I’m glad you came,” Lena mutters but smiles nonetheless when she finally has the courage to go to the group without her wife. She sees the timid nod of her best friend. “Me too,” Kara tells her, and Kara tries a soft tentative smile herself in response, but it comes up short when she’s interrupted by something behind her.

“Is this a bad time for good news?” Alex says while she raises her hand showing her brand new engagement ring while she kisses Sam again. The pair now moves to congratulate the engaged couple and also to congratulate Lena. She sees the genuine smile that Lena gives every single one of them and this time her smile is as genuine as Lena’s is. More so when Lena greets Liam and they embrace in a long hug. Before she has the chance to be the next Andrea appears and takes her away, along with her hopes and dreams and her heart with her.

“I’ll see you later?” Lena still manages to ask and Kara nods because it wasn’t her day, it was Lena’s and she will always be there for her.

* * *

* * *

**_ PART IX  
_ **

**_“For those I haven't had the chance to say hi to properly, I'm Kara. And this has got to be, one of the happiest days of my life._ ** _”_

Kara begins and the room goes silent.

“As you can see Lena has decided to go down the traditional route of asking me to be her best woman for the day, even though I couldn’t attend the actual wedding. Never trust National City’s Airlines people. Well now we know that today that title does not belong to me anymore. It belongs to Andrea, for she is clearly her best woman. I could call myself the best friend, but I think we all know that today that title no longer refers to me either. That tittle too belongs to Andrea.” She fakes a smile and hopes that everyone thinks it’s a genuine one, and by the looks and the “ohh’s” of everyone but Lena and her friends, she knows she’s nailing the speech.

“But what doesn’t belong to Andrea is a lifetime of memories of Lena as a child, Lena as the woman that’s here today, or the teenager that I’m sure she would rather forget but that I will now fill you all in on.” Everyone laughs and by the shake of Lena’s head and her pleading eyes she gives her a reassuring smile.

“I’m kidding, I’m not going to tell you everything just something that everyone knows by now. Lena can hold her drink to an almost lethal degree, as I discovered on my 18th birthday when she decided a night of tequila slammers was the way to go,” Kara continues with a head shake and whispering ‘bad idea’ that has everyone laughing. “Well, you know when people say that they were so drunk, that the whole night is a blank and you always go, no way, not possible? Well, believe me, it's possible,” Kara states and she looks around the room to see the ones go gets her, missing in fact the wide but subtle change in Lena’s eyes.

Everyone is staring at her, but Kara, Kara has only eyes for her best friend as she continues with her speech, this time a more honest one. “Anyway, choosing a...Choosing the person that you want to share your life with is one of the most important decisions any of us makes, ever. Because when it's wrong, it turns your life to grey. And sometimes… sometimes you don't even notice until you wake up one morning and realize years have gone by and we were just surviving. We both know about that one, Lena.”

Kara pauses for a second. She needs to gather strength to continue and when she looks back to Lena, she gets it.

“Your friendship has brought glorious technicolor to my life. It's been there even in the darkest of times. And I am the luckiest person alive for that gift. I hope I didn't take it for granted. I think maybe I did. Because sometimes you don't see that the best thing that's ever happened to you is sitting there, right under your nose. But that's fine, too. It really is.” She doesn’t even stop this time when a tear rolls down her cheek. “Because I've realized that no matter where you are or what you're doing, or who you're with, I will always honestly, truly, completely love you.”

Everything seems to fit now. Missing pieces, missing memories, missing hearts.

Kara is not the only one shedding a tear or two, Lucy and Jack are faring worse. And Lena, poor Lena is speechless and wide-eyed as the rest of the room. Except of course for the similar display of drinking their glasses full until they bottom out that Alex, Sam and even Lex were doing.

And if Lucy could drink, she would be on her third drink by now.

A flash of a camera goes by then and Kara is brought out of her stupor and panics when she realizes that it wasn’t fair for her to declare her love like this.

Lena deserves better. Lena has it now.

“I love you like a sister loves a sister and a friend loves a friend. I'll always stand guard over your dreams, Lena. No matter how weird or twisted they get. So, please, everybody, join me in a toast. To the brides.” Kara then raises her glass and everyone in the room follow.

“To the brides.” It’s less of an enthusiastic cheer when Andrea’s bridesmaid asked for it, but it’s okay.

* * *

If Kara thought that the speeches and cutting the cake moment were a nightmare, well she was wrong. Watching Lena dance with Andrea as her first dance now as a married woman is the worst moment of the night.

And it’s not only them. She watches her friends join after. Alex with her new and radiant fiancée Sam and Ruby. Lucy with her husband James. And her handsome son Liam with the equally beautiful Kristen.

All at once she feels so alone, so left out, and so broken. She exits the main room and stands in a deserted hallway with her back into a wall and finally cries. Kara finally lets out the frustrated scream that she’s been holding on, fortunately enough the music, the laughs and the conversations muffle her noise.

Despite what she said and what she felt for Lena, her best friend still was unaware of her real feelings because surely by now if Lena were truly conscious of what she meant then she would be with her, wouldn’t she? She would never know or that’s what Kara tells herself.

She needs to accept that Lena is married now, and that they can’t be together. Kara only hopes that it’s a ‘not yet’ moment for them and that someday they will be together, but she also knows it’s true what they say, hope breeds eternal misery.

* * *

Kara is not the only one risking herself that night, while her mother was crying somewhere, Liam was risking his entire friendship with Kristen as he takes one step closer to her and finally takes some courage and kisses her.

Lena watches the pair with a tender smile on her face, truly proud and jealous of what she couldn’t do many years ago. The moment is cut short when she sees Kristen push Liam apart and running away while Liam does the same in opposite directions.

Four pair of eyes follows different paths the teenagers take and soon after they go after them. Meeting in the middle of the dance floor Alex, Lucy, Sam and Lena look at each other.

“Lena, go with Liam,” Alex says. “Lucy and Sam will look for Kristen.”

“I’m going to find Kara,” Alex provides and each of them nod before going their separate ways.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Lena to find both Liam and Kara as she passes a confused Kara on her way to the door that leads to the rooftop.

“Liam?” Kara says dumbfounded when Liam just pushes pass her. 

“Liam just...”

“He just went through here!” Kara explains as she follows her son. 

Once she’s outside she calls for him. “Liam?”

“Mom?” It comes from their right and they immediately approach Liam who’s sitting on a decorated bench.

“What are you doing out here? Huh?” Kara hugs her son and takes his face gently in her hands. She wipes away a few tears in the meantime with her thumbs and runs her hands through wild blonde hair in a soothing matter.

“I kissed Kristen, Mom.” Liam tells her, and Kara tries a soft tentative smile herself in response. “Oh. Is that such a bad thing?”

“Of course it is, because I ruined it, she pushed me away.” Liam manages to choke out and Kara visibly pales, because the worse feeling in the world is watching her son hurt and because she knows that feeling.

Lena takes one step closer and rubs Liam’s arm comfortingly. Kara almost forgot that Lena followed her and now watching Lena interact with Liam with such love and care, her heart finally settles for a while.

“Hey. Look, I... I was watching you two tonight. You're good together. You're a team.” Lena tries but Liam shakes his head. “Don't you get it? It would be like you two kissing or something. If you did, I would know, and this would be different. I'll just tell her to forget the whole thing.”

“Liam that would be a big mistake,” Lena says, her eyes pleading. “Look, if you pretend it never happened, she's gonna, make it her life's mission to go out there and meet the most perfect boy or girl in the world just to try and get over you, because I know she feels the same but it’s just scared.” She watches Kara for a second before looking back to Liam. With that action alone, the three of them know that she’s talking from experience. “And you know maybe she'll end up marrying this other person and spending the rest of her life with them. And she'll tell herself that they’re perfect and she really must be happy, but they won't be you, you know?” Kara’s eyes widen marginally, and Lena smiles sadly at her for a second.

Liam’s expression softens noticeably, and nods understandably. “How come you two never actually kissed? Or did you?”

“Of course not.” Kara answers immediately and looks at Lena sideways, Lena stares at the blonde in disbelief.

Just then, Kristen comes crashing through the door followed by the girls, screaming Liam’s name. “Liam?”

“Kristen!” Liam untangles himself from his mom and Lena and goes straight to Kristen’s arms.

“I'm really sorry. I don’t want to pretend it never happened because I want it to happen again. I was just scared but I’m not anymore,” Kristen says, and Liam smiles, picks her up from the ground in a hug. When Liam’s is about to say something else, Kristen is the one now who initiates a kiss that makes all the adults watching from the sidelines smile and cheer for the teenagers.

The teens blush and they make her way back inside followed by everyone except Lena and Kara. 

Lena sees Kara shiver and takes off her jacket and puts her on her shoulders and then stares off at the distance while Kara watches her. “Lena?” Kara pokes Lena’s shoulder when she sees her best friend deep in thought. The blonde’s smile wavers as their eyes meet. Lena’s green irises swirl with such a mixture of emotions that Kara can’t pin down a single one, or maybe she can, but she doesn’t want to see her friend regretting what’s on her mind.

“I only realized, uh, tonight that you forgot your 18th birthday, about five tequila slammers in, I think, before you fell off the stool you were kissing me. The stool was very wobbly and then you fell.”

Everything seems to stop for a minute and Kara feels breathless and angry. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara urges and Lena’s jaw clenches.

“Because you said you wanted to forget everything that happened that night, so I thought that maybe you regretted it.”

“Lena…” Kara is at loss and they stay in silence for a couple of minutes before Kara speaks again. “So that's why you took Andrea to the dance,” Kara whispers, though it’s mostly to herself because she has a weird feeling in her chest, and in the pit of her stomach, because it’s all her fault.

“And you went with Mike.” Lena says with a nod.

“Lena if I would’ve known-“

Lena nods in agreement and stops Kara for a second. She knows exactly what Kara is thinking and wants to say but she can’t. It would’ve been different ten hours ago but now, now it’s still not the time.

“Kara we can’t think like that anymore. Just think that if you wouldn’t have gone with Mike then-“

“Liam wouldn’t be born.” Lena dips her head as a sign of agreement. “We can’t say that we regret it.”

Kara smiles sadly and hugs her because after all she doesn’t regret having the most wonderful kid in the world, having friends and family that love her, and still have Lena even if it’s not the way she wants her but still.

Lena clings into the hug since somehow, she feels like it’s going to be the last one for a long time. “We don’t.”

The rest of the night passes by in a blur. Kara is too exhausted to even pretend that she’s enjoying the night once they go back inside.

Her friends notice at some point and they decide to leave the party for the comfort of their rooms.

And for Kara that means the comfort on Eliza and her sister’s arms.

* * *

The next morning is not as hectic as the day before was.

Kara waits behind her group of friends waiting for her turn to congratulate and say goodbye to her best friend and her wife.

Once she stands in front of them, she only manages to say a quick bye, but Lena is not having it, so she takes her in her arms and hugs her and Kara is still tired of pretending to not want her, and so she hugs her back not minding everyone watching them.

Just as quickly as they embrace, they quickly step apart.

Kara only gives a simple nod to Andrea before she turns her back and almost starts sprinting towards her designated gate, leaving her friends and her son to follow hurriedly as she manages to take multiple steps further from the woman who has her heart.

Lena doesn’t like goodbyes and as soon as she finally departs from her best friend, she finds herself watching Kara leave. It’s nothing and all so familiar, the troubling feeling of watching the love of her life walking away for one more time.

But she can’t feel that anymore.

Not when Andrea is watching her watching Kara leave.

And the feeling of despair is both in Andrea and Lena’s all through their short marriage.

* * *

So a month after wallowing and crying herself to sleep Kara decides one day that enough is enough and that she should move on, just like the rest of the world is doing. (But it’s hard to move on since the only thing she wants, well the only one she wants to move on with is with somebody else.)

With her mind set on “moving on” she decides that it was time to put an ultimatum, she would quit her job if they don’t make her editor in chief now that Snapper was gone, so she does that and she gets the job. 

“Cheers Kara!” Alex raises her glass and soon after, everyone in the room follows her moves.

Family and friends and some acquaintances congratulate her one by one.

“It's so nice. editor in Chief, darling. Your parents would be so proud of you.” Her mother with wet eyes hugs her and Kara clings to her as she lets out some tears on her own.

After they separate, Alex grabs her immediately by the arm and whispers in her ear. “You've got an important visitor who wants to congratulate you.”

Her heart hammers thinking maybe the visitor is Lena’s but after a month long absence she doubts it. A long month without having heard from her and how pretty much everyone evades the L word around her she doesn’t know how or where she is, she doesn’t expect from her to be there even if she would love that.

Kara takes a deep breath before turning around. She gasps when she sees her best friend much closer than she expected standing there with a tender smile on her face and with an envelope on her hand.

Everyone and everything in the room seemed to have stopped to watch the much anticipated moment between the two of them.

“Hey Kara,” Lena greets shyly and then pushes the envelope to her. “Please read it,” The way it comes out, is so strangled but Kara manages to hear it perfectly. She looks down to the familiar white paper and the recognizable handwriting of her best friend, she takes the letter gently from Lena’s grasp with a raised eyebrow and starts reading.

  
Dear Kara,  
You finally did it! You have to know how proud I am of you and what you’ve done. I honestly admire your passion and compassion and above all the courage it took you to finally let your dreams come true. I want to follow your example and that’s why I’m here to make my dreams come true.  
Unbeknownst to you I took this chance before many, many years ago. You never received that letter and I’m glad because my feelings since then have changed dramatically. They have intensiﬁed with every passing day. I’ll get straight to the point because if I don’t say what I have to say now, I fear it will never be said. And I need to say it. Yesterday I loved you. Today I love you more than ever; tomorrow I will love you even more. I needed you and now I need you more than ever; I want you more than ever. We’re definitely growing old, but I feel like a teenager in love, asking you to give me a chance and love me back. Kara Danvers, I love you with all my heart, I have always loved you even when I was eight years old and got you into so much trouble or when you got me grounded for most of my life, when I was fourteen years old and wrote you a secret valentine’s letter, when I was eighteen and had to leave you, even on your wedding day, on christenings, birthdays, and even when we fought. I loved you through it all. I promise you to be there for you, to treat your needs as my own and to always love you. So make me the happiest woman on this earth by being with me.  
  
All my love, Lena.

  
Lena’s face is level with Kara’s as she reads; she brushes the hair out of the girl’s face gently once she notices Kara getting to the final part of the letter.

Kara raises her head up and wipes her tears before she takes a step forward. Kara reaches up and gently presses her fingertips to Lena’s jaw, trailing her fingers along the skin, and Lena’s eyes closes at the touch even as her heart jumps in her chest because Kara hasn’t said anything yet. When she opens them again, she looks at Kara and memorizes every detail on her face and this moment.

“Lena, I love you.”

Kara watches as a beautiful smile stretches on her best friends face and she returns with one of her own. They seem to gravitate towards each other more. Lena circles her arms around Kara’s neck while Kara circles her arms around her waist, and they don’t waste any more time as they close the distance and they kiss.

Kara feels her head getting pulled closer by the nape of her neck and Lena’s tantalizing tongue is in her mouth for the first time in years, stroking and begging for some attention and when her tongue is only too glad to give itself. Kara smiles into the kiss which makes Lena smile as well and before long, they are both breathless.

“Wait,” Lena mumbles into the kiss and Kara’s heart beats out of her chest overthinking what could possibly went wrong in the two seconds they got together.

Liam approaches them with a box and delivers it to Lena and stands behind the brunette and gives an encouraging smile to his mother. Lena gets on one knee and pulls out the ring. “So Kara do you want to marry-“

“Yes!” She screams excitedly and Lena smiles and puts it on her ring finger. Kara helps her stand up and kisses her again. They tore their lips away and take a step back when they finally hear the applauses and the cheers from everyone.

“About time,” Someone yells and both Lena and Kara laugh, before Kara pecks Lena’s lips once more just because she wanted, and just because she could.

“Better late than never.”

* * *

* * *

**_ EPILOGUE _ **

Kara reads the last letter for what seems like the millionth time in her life, she folds it into four neat squares, and slides it back into the envelope. She takes extra good care to this last letter as well as the others.

Her eyes scan her collection of letters, greeting cards, e-mail printouts, message printouts, even chat room printouts (She still can’t believe that Carr saved her and Lena’s conversation), faxes and scribbled notes form her school, high school and for Lena college days are neatly kept. There must be like hundreds of them spread across the floor and each one of them tells its own happy/sad story.

Each letter represents a phase in her life.

Each letter represents hers and Lena’s story.

Kara sits on the woolen shag shaggy white carpet on her bedroom and continues to take in the array of words spread out before her.

It’s her whole life in ink.

She had spent most of the night and early morning reading back over them and her back ached from being in the same position too long and her eyes sting, sting from tiredness and tears.

People she had loved had so vividly came alive in her head during those hours as she read their fears, emotions, and thoughts that had once been so real, but that were now gone from her life. She really had relived her entire love life all over again in a matter of hours.

Kara didn’t notice that the sun had risen and along with it the large lump on her bed. Well, not until said lump groaned when she reached forward to her side of the bed to find it empty and cold.

“Kara?” Lena raspy voice called for her. An immediate smile surfaced across her face, her voice and her name being whispered by Lena is by far one of her favorite sounds.

She gets up and slowly and carefully as to not mess up any of the letters on the floor she crosses the room to the bed where Lena is now perched at the edge and watching all the commotion on the floor.

“What are you doing?” She asks amused but stops smiling when she sees those beautiful blue eyes sparkle and glisten with a few tears. She immediately opens up her arms for her wife to find solace in her hold.

“I was reading everything.” She whispers against her hold. Her head is on Lena’s chest while her arms and hands hold the brunette’s body closer to her.

“Why?” Lena asks and she shouldn’t because she knows what this day means to her, to them. She feels a faint shrug and her smile returns.

“Did you ever think we would be here?” She wonders and Kara looks up with interest with a raised eyebrow suggesting her to continue her thought. “I mean, you know married, with three kids and a grandkid on the way.” Lena begins listing their source of happiness and Kara wants to keep listening more of it.

“And?”

“And you know Sam and Alex having their second child, Winn and Jack falling in love and eloping, Lucy having another one of her PHD and simply being married to James and their kid, and just everyone being happy.” She glances down to see Kara’s smile as if that moment is enough to say that they never thought they would be like this.

“No, I never thought it could be possible.” Kara sighs. She pushes herself up, straddles Lena and links their hands together.

“I thought I-“ Kara silences her with a shake of her head and Lena stops.

“But,” Kara pecks her lips as a sorry for interrupting, “I was sure of one thing and that was and still is how much I love you and even though it wasn’t our time before, now it is, and it will continue to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, left kudos and such.
> 
> I love this story because of it's hardships and the whirlwind of how they come to be felt natural even though at times maddening but it all worked out, so that is what drove me to write this story. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this under another fandom a long time ago but since then I've deleted it, so this is mine in any case someone has read it under the original pairing and it's wondering why its so familiar. I tried to change some things so I hope there isn't any mistakes but if there is then just ignore it or let me know. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, it's quite long. I'll post the next chapter on sunday!


End file.
